Shinobi SEED
by nugrahadi taichou
Summary: Kira now become shinobi to protect his master. what will he do if the one that after her is make his dark past revealed?
1. Task

**Disclaimer: GUNDAM SEED and Destiny is not mine. Also to another guest star. First long fic. Please don't be so harsh. Well… happy reading!**

**Chapter I**

**Task**

One figure jump from somewhere to another roof. He bring his Katana, Shurikens are nowhere to be seen in his clothes pocket, and other stuff that usually shinobi brings them. Shinobi? Yes he is. I'll introduce later. He seems to search something. When he tired, he sit on one of building's rooftop. "Really, Onogoro seems to be a large city. Where I can found my master's house?" he whining. But he also know just whine isn't going to solve the problem. He just keeps searching when one scene caught his attention. "RUN!" he shouted while trying to grab one girl who seems to get some accidents. Fortunately he made it in time. He caught her in bridal style and takes her to somewhere safe.

"Are you alright?" the Shinobi ask. Thought she doesn't know yet he is some kind of that. The girl just nodded and speaks slowly "…thank you…" suddenly, Shinobi looked to her face and found the most incredible face that he ever faces. She has long bright pink hair, with her golden hairclip on one side of her forehead. She seems so perfect in his eyes. When he return to real world, he found it rather amusing to keep their positions like that. Finally he slowly takes her back to her foot and blush madly. "I'm sorry. I'm spaced out somewhere. Just take care" then he vanished with his _shunpo. _(Flash step) the girl just stood there watching his figure slowly disappeared from her sight. She smiled to his track and blushed a little. Finally, she takes her way to go home

After a while, the shinobi made it to his master's mansion. In appearance he found it great. The mansion adopted the old Japan style. It garden, it pond, even it bridge to across the pond. Also there are so many Sakura trees on it garden. Unfortunately there still fall… so the Sakura wouldn't blossom until the spring comes. He reached the main house (it have separated house which smaller than the main house) and kneel on manse's shoji. Suddenly, the man inside house speak clearly

"I know you're come. Get in. I was expecting you." shinobi nodded and walked in "sir, Kira Yamato, ready to serve" Kira speak clearly. The man nodded and stared at the man in front of his. "you don't have to kneel like that, sit down, I want to see your face." Kira nodded and do as he wish. Kira found the patriarch smiled at him. "you must be the one of the village I asked to come. Welcome to Clyne's family. Nice to meet you" Kira almost jumped. He never really expected the head of famous Clyne's clan will be very nice to him. "no, its my pleasure to meet you in personal way. I'm sorry, but why you summoned me to come? Is there any task that I must do?" Siegel nodded. "you read my mind well. Actually I want you to escort my daughter." This task make Kira frowned. "escort? Who will want to take her life?" Kira ask "I don't know either. But I'm sure she'll in great danger if I left her unguarded like I always do until now." Kira let some small smile appeared on his lips _'he's great father. He really concerned about his daughter'_ he thought.

"it seems you must meet my daughter. I'm sure she'll come right now…" knock on the shoji prove Siegel statement "Come in Lacus. I want you to meet someone." Kira kneel down again as the shoji opened revealed pink haired princess in cherry blossom kimono smiled to her father. "what it is, father?" her sound was so cheerful and very nice to hear for Kira's ears. But he just thought that he was heard that sound before. "this is Kira Yamato. He will escort you until you're safe." Siegel said while pointed to Kira "nice to meet you, Hime (Princess in Japan)" Kira said. "don't kneel like that. How can I know you even I don't know your face?" Kira can hear her giggled. And he looked up to her face. When they looked each other, they gasped in unison. Kira almost slipped out, while Lacus almost fell over to her back. She closes her mouth in disbelief of what she seen. _'He's the one who safe me earlier!'_ Lacus shouted to herself. _'She's the goddess that almost gets accident this afternoon! Wait, Goddess? How can I think that way of my master!'_ he smack himself when think about it. Of course Lacus found that Kira blushed a little. And she found it funny and chuckled a bit.

Siegel realized this and ask to his daughter "why? Do you know each other already? Lacus?" she nodded and explain "yes father. He safe me when I'm almost get an accident. Thank you, Kira." Siegel nodded in his daughter explanation "it seems you already prove that you're the perfect man for my daughter." Kira blushed again. _'Perfect man?'_ He thought. "Lacus, show him where he will stay in here" Siegel said. Lacus nodded and grab Kira's arm "come on Kira! I'll show you where your room is." Kira can't do anything except just follow her. Siegel watched as they leave his room _'I really hope you can take care of her well Kira'_ he thought

"Here is your room Kira." Lacus said while they arrive to door of separated house. Well, it's kinda too big for just Kira himself. "Room? Hime, this is house!" Kira said nearly shouted. Lacus frowned "well… you deserve that. Don't speak too much and get inside. By the way, don't call me like that. 'Hime' sound too formal. Call me Lacus. Ok?" Lacus ask. Kira just can ask "but Hime…" before he could finish his words, Lacus countered with a very innocent looks in the world. When he sees that, he knows he can't say anything again. "As your wish… Lacus…" Lacus smiled at him. And retreat to main house. Before she vanished from sight and turn back to him. "See you tomorrow Kira!" she said while waved her hand to him. And he replied it "okay…"

As he entered his new _house_, he sighed. _'This task seems will be difficult for me. The great onmyouji shinobi, Kira Yamato. Fell in love for his Hime in first sight… what I should do!'_ he shouted to himself. "Tomorrow will be a tough day…"

Unknown by them, a pair of eyes watched them from distant. _'Now the great Lacus Clyne has Shinobi for herself. This will be fun… finally I can fight without holding back… Clyne's shinobi… hope you prepared well. My lord will be very unpleased, but that's not my business. All I want now is accomplished. Khu hu hu…'_ and with strange dark aura surrounded him, he disappeared…

**Author: phew… how do you like it? PLEASE R&R. that will be much appreciated. Sorry for my worst grammar. Next chapter and so on will show Athrun (maybe) and other. Also Kira's enemy. **


	2. Introduction

**Disclaimer: same as before… **

**Okay, here's Kira's first fighting style. Be careful with little blood.**

**A/N: Sorry I change my writing style. Hope you don't mind with this. If you had some complained tell me.**

**Chapter 2**

**Introduction**

As he entered his new _house_, he sighed. _'This task seems will be difficult for me. The great onmyouji shinobi, Kira Yamato. Fell in love for his Hime in first sight… what I should do!'_ he shouted to himself. "Tomorrow will be a tough day…"

Unknown by them, a pair of eyes watched them from distant. _'Now the great Lacus Clyne has Shinobi for herself. This will be fun… finally I can fight without holding back… Clyne's shinobi… hope you prepared well. My lord will be very unpleased, but that's not my business. All I want now is fight. Khu hu hu…'_ and with strange dark aura surrounded him, he disappeared…

**Morning **

**PLANT High School**

"MIRRI!" Lacus shouted at her friends, Miriallia, Dearka, Shinn, and Luna. They gasped in shocked hear Lacus's tone seems more cheerful than usually she does.

"What is it, Lacus? You look happy" Miriallia frown at Lacus

"I had a new friend. He's really nice to me. Actually I want him to come here this morning, but when I saw his house he was gone. Maybe he does his job. But I'll try again tomorrow." Lacus said cheerfully to them. Dearka, who must be most like-to-tease person. Ask Lacus

"Ooh… so you like him?" Dearka chuckle a bit. Lacus blushed a little. But she knows well how to hide it.

"Ha ha. Not so fast, Dearka!" Lacus shouted. Dearka look a bit sad because not be able to tease her much further. But let out a defeated sighed. Milly punched his arm playfully

"Why you look sad, Dearka?" ask Milly

"No, I'm just thinking to have fun from teasing Lacus. Because yesterday was you, day before yesterday Shinn, but I just get 6 score for each teaser. Thah!" Dearka shout frustrated. Milly punched his chin pretty hard. Thank God Milly wasn't boxer!

"oww… what's that for?" Dearka shouted at Milly who giggle to him. When he's about to get revenge, the bell ringing and they sit at their chair. Lacus's chair was hind of their row. Soon, Murrue sensei come from door and greeted the students

"Good morning kid! How are you today?" Murrue said almost shouted. Well… you know why

"Well… what are you expected, sensei?" Yzak said coolly. He was always like that. Bad temper.

"Nothing. And uhh… today you'll get new friend." Students become noisier now. They wonder how s/he will look. "Today is your lucky day, Girls! He just came tomorrow. Okay, you may get in" then the guy walked in the class make all of girl in class shouted.

"My name is Kira Yamato. Nice to meet you guys." Lacus almost got fall to her back. "K-Kira!" Lacus shouted while pointed to him. Know his master are there, he just smile at her.

"Lacus? Why are you shouted his name like that?" Murrue asked. She never sees Lacus shouted like that. Especially to a new guy

"Nothing sensei. Just a little shocked." Murrue nodded.

"And one more thing class…" Kira thinking while Murrue said _'in order to protect Lacus, I must be at her side anywhere and anytime I can. And maybe that will be easier if my identity as Shinobi keep hidden. No one can know who I am!'_ he thought. Murrue continue her speech about Kira "…Kira is a Shinobi." Kira almost jumped when heard this. Students especially Lacus's friends become noisier. Lacus can't help but just smile.

"Sensei, how do you know that!" Kira almost shouted at Murrue "eh? Mr. Siegel told me that. He's right, isn't he?" _'That's not the problem…'_ Kira thought and let his sighed

"Kira you may sit beside Lacus Clyne. Over there." Of course Kira glad to know he got perfect chair for him. he sat down and stared over Lacus

"Hey, I'm Kira Yamato. Your name please?" Kira ask jokingly. Lacus chuckled a bit to hear this "Lacus Clyne" Kira found that's too hard to hold the laughter. So did Lacus. They just smile to each other

**Assassin's Hideout**

"So you already saw her guardian?" the Shinobi with black mask ask their leader who saw Kira and Lacus earlier.

"Obviously. He seems powerful. His _reiryoku_ (Spiritual pressure) strong enough to make weaklings out. But that's wasn't his full power. I believe he is one of the great four onmyouji Shinobi." He laughed somewhat.

"Patient. We need more information about him. What did he hold on his body?" man with white mask asked

"I think he hold Ifrit." black robe smile. He never thought he will get a chance to fight seriously in time like this. "Ifrit, huh? Where's Leviathan and others?"

"They're not showing yet. Are you wanted to fight those spirit badly?" black robe ask. White mask smirk.

"Don't get easy on him. Beside, do you even already able to control _its _full power? I mean…" white mask's question got cut by his statement

"Hey… do you think who I am? Or you don't want to believe me? Maybe some wound will make you realize…" white mask stand his hand jokingly. "Just kidding. So… what are you expected?" white mask trying to change the subject

"We'll make the little action…" Black robe raise his hand and revealed three ninjas. "Get the Princess!" ninjas nodded and disappeared.

"This will be interesting… you come… Raww?" Raww just shocked his head. "I will head to lord's palace" Black Robe nodded "very well then" then he gone with his dark aura

**PLANT High School**

It is break time at PLANT. Many students usually begin to hunt down for their lunch. But this time was different. Class 2-E (Kira's class) crowded the new student, Kira. Sure he got many question and other. Boys may ask 'Kira show your ninja technique!' or teach me how to do that!' but the girls? Phew… you can say without my explanation. Lacus's friends want to ask about it too. Maybe they want to ask 'what's your relationship with Lacus?' Actually Lacus want to have some time with Kira, but look in condition; maybe she will be able to talk with him at home. Consider they're living together… so Lacus just go to school's park and sit at the bench. Thinking about somewhat.

**With Ninja Assassins**

"There she is…" number one tell to his friends

"Should we attack now?" number three ask

"Yeah, but remember, don't kill her. We need her… for raising him…" number two ordered. The other two nodded "okay. On my mark, use Shurikens to petrify her…"

**With Kira**

Kira is still busy of answer the question and also breath. Since the other was so busy to ask of what they want to know about rare ninja. Suddenly…

DEGG…!

Kira sensed something… _'What is it…? Pressure to kill? IMPOSSIBLE…! Lacus!' _then without warning, Kira was gone from sight to Lacus

**With Lacus and Assassins**

Lacus was taking a walk in school's park when she looks something three shiny metals and now its aim for her. Lacus froze and shut her eyes. She wants to scream but that's too late. She knows in few milliseconds it will strike her. She almost shed her tears now…

TRINGG…!

TRAAK…!

CRASH…!

Lacus realized that the metal didn't hit her. When she slowly opened her eyes she can see a figure stood in front of her. "Ki… Kira…?" Lacus looked down to ground and see blood drip to ground. She knows that wasn't the attacker's. So she know that Kira's

"Kira, you got hit!" worried tone can be seen in Lacus's sound. Kira just paying full attention to attackers "don't worry, Lacus. I'll be fine. First of all, I must get rid of them." Kira said to Lacus. But that's doesn't make Lacus's worried feeling gone. She knows whatever happens he must fight. So she just can hope that he's going to be alright.

"Back off, Lacus. I don't want you to get hurt because of this." Lacus nodded and watched Kira intensively. "Now, who are you! Who give you order to kidnap Lacus?" number two chuckled. "Sure you have sharp feeling and sharp eyes, kid." Kira's anger rose "that's doesn't answer my question!" Kira shouted.

"Well. How about this?" number one begin to speak. Kira frowned a bit

"You, who are about to die, doesn't have rights to know anything from us" heard this, Kira's anger move to its limit and Kira begin to charge with his shunpo. For an instant, he can achieve to his katana's range. He slashed it from down to his head. But number one unsheathed his katana and block Kira's attack perfectly. Their katana meet and make hard clash. The other takes position on left and right of Kira standing spot. Number two throw his kunai to Kira's direction. Kira can see through his eyes and dodge it perfectly. But while he lost his balance number three attack him from rear. Kira just can spin his body so it wouldn't get the vital point. But even so, his katana got Kira's left shoulder. Now Lacus can see Kira's blood come out from his wounds.

"KIRA!" Lacus shouted. Kira looked to Lacus and smile at her and give a 'don't worry' look. However, that didn't make Lacus fear about Kira decreased.

"Well, where's your confidence earlier, kid? Looks like you loss some blood. If you just give us the Hime, you will get your treatment. Deal?" number one asked. Kira's eyes get blurred. His wounds not got his critical point, but deep enough to make him die due blood loss in half and hour. The assassins see this opportunity and charge at once. From three attacks, he just can block one while the other two got his left hand and his back. After that they just keep attack Kira from everywhere, left, right, back, up, etc. their speed is great. Even it's still nothing if compared by Kira's shunpo. Kira got his wounds everywhere. Now Kira even can't grip his katana like usual. _'cih! They aren't ordinary assassins. Their techniques almost surpass me. And now my visions get blurred.'_ Kira's leg can't hold anymore because of his wound until finally he kneel down

Kira didn't notice the Black robe oversee their battle from far away. He wants to look Lacus's guardian. _'What? He's almost dead already? They are Rook Class, indeed. But if he got his dead just because of this, he's not worthy for my fight.'_ He thought

"This is about time, kid. Do you still reject our offer?" Kira can't hear clearly what he talk is about but still know what he mean. Kira smirk "are… you kidding… me?" Kira begin to stand again. Holding to his katana. "She's mean so much for me. Of course… if you want to take her… you must kill me first!" assassin's eyes widened heard Kira's words. Of course Lacus hear his words too. But all she can do is just hold her tears for him.

"Stupid answers, kid. KILL HIM!" all of them charge to Kira, Kira gather his last power and dodge two first attacks and give fatal blow to the last. It pierced through his heart. See this situation, the black robe and two others assassins shocked in disbelief. But Kira must pay for his move before. He completely lost his power for stand. So he just can kneel and lose his grip for his katana. Lacus can't do anything since other assassins still want to charge Kira.

"Huh. Just coincidence. Now you will actually die!" they say will charge again. Kira fall unconscious. Time seems stopped for Kira. '_This is over already…? But if I die here, who will protect Lacus? My body… is hard to move… I'm not strong enough to beat them. But… I still want… to protect her. My job isn't finished yet… _

_I… must win… _

…_I MUST WIN!'_

"…_**you're so pathetic…"**_

BWUZZ…!

Suddenly Kira's body explodes and gets burn. Lacus shocked to see Kira's body burn. But when she sees more detail, it wasn't Kira body to burn. Kira's body gets surrounded by fire. Slowly Kira's body stands up and just keep like that for a while. "What happens?" number one asked. They can't attack until the fire gone. Black robe seems so surprised to see Kira's state _'well, well. Now he's got new power? Interesting… very interesting…'_

**Inside Kira**

'_Who are you?''_

"…_**My name is Ifrit… I was inside you for a long time, Kira"**_

'_What?'_

"_**What are you doing here?"**_

'_What am I doing here? You can tell… I was dying… and about to see death…'_

"…_**Pathetic. Very pathetic"**_

'_WHAT?'_

"_**Just that? Just that all is your resolve to protect the girl that you wanted to protect! That's the words of the true loser"**_

'_What can I do? They're much stronger than I am! I can't beat them. Do you have some answer?'_

"_**You can't beat them! Don't make me laugh! You're much stronger than thousand of people like them. But you can't control your power yet"**_

'_What should I do?'_

"_**Do you want the power? Or you want to fight?"**_

'…'

'…_just get the power… doesn't make me can protect her. Just get the fight, doesn't make me win… I WANT TO WIN!'_

"…_**I see… then I'll give you one of my power. JUST ONE. You must get the other by yourself. Use it wisely…"**_

After that, Kira back to his consciousness and break the fire that surrounding him. He grabs his katana and smile to Lacus. Lacus let her tear of joy because Kira is still alive. Kira pay his attention back to the assassins "sorry to make you wait. This time, I will KILL you!" the assassins shocked that Kira still alive. But they can't take it forever. They charge Kira again together. They move so fast until the eyes of common man can't see it. But Kira can see it, perfectly. Kira charge to them too and get full focus.

"_**Focus to your enemy… moves your reiryoku to the tip of blade, and release…!"**_

"…_**Ichi no Saikono Jutsu…"**_

"Maou'En!"

Coincide with the shout, Kira's katana make tremendous fire that burns the assassins badly. "Burn them to ash… 'Ifrit's Finger'" after that, Kira falls again because he's just performed technique that cost a lot of his reiryoku. "KIRA!" Lacus shouted and running to his place. Kira lost much blood and he got many open wounds. Lacus scared that Kira may pass his limit and cry. "Lacus… are you alright?" Kira ask Lacus who kneel beside him. Lacus nodded and put Kira's head on her lap. Doesn't care of the blood that will spill on her skirt.

"Kira, stay with me. Don't you leave me!" Lacus trying to stop Kira's bleeding with her hand. But the wounds are open too big and the bleeding can't stop.

Whuu…

"Wha… what?" Lacus's palm make white aura that can close Kira's wound so fast. Not too long, Kira's biggest wound was closed. Realize her power, Lacus trying to close Kira's other wounds but she can't make it. Kira realize that Lacus was exhausted and trying to stop her. "Lacus… I'm alright. Stop it or you'll be unconscious." Lacus nodded and kiss Kira fiercely. She can't stop her tears of joy. After a while, Lacus broke the kiss and hug Kira "I think… you're going to die… Kira…" Kira embrace her back lightly.

"it's okay… I promise that I wouldn't leave you… as long as you need me." Kira said back to her. He wiped her tears that stain her cheeks with his thumb. Slowly he leaned closer to her and sent her to bliss. But suddenly they got interrupted by someone

Clap… Clap…

"Well done! You made it to the next level. Congratulations!" the black robe who witnesses everything comes to Kira and Lacus. Kira grab his katana again and ask "are you the one who sent them to take her?"

"Yeah! I sent them earlier. Early I think you will be killed by them shortly. Consider their class, and your class. But you showed your power in the great time. I'm impressed!" Black robe shouted

"Just who are you!" Kira ask sarcastically and back to his fighting stance. He let out fire come again from his katana and explodes his aura. "You want to take her away? Then you will get some fight earlier."

"It seems you were able to control your reiryoku. But in your current condition, I think it's impossible to land your katana on my robe" black robe said mockingly

"WHAT!" Kira shouted in state of having been offended.

"That's what I say" Black robe mock Kira

"Then why we don't try it?" when Kira about to attack him Black robe explode his aura and muffle it again. His aura thousand times bigger that Kira's. Even the students in school building can see his aura. "What's that! There's an explode!" shouted one of see the aura. "That's Lacus's place! Shinn! Dearka! Milly!" Luna shouted.

Kira almost fall to his back sensed his aura. Lacus almost fall unconscious. The air was so tight when he explodes that. _'What… was that? Is that his aura?'_ Kira thought

"See? And that even wasn't my full force. Just one attack and you will die. That's my excuse." Black robe said proudly to Kira. Now its time for Lacus to ask

"Why do you guys want me?" Lacus said to black robe

"Forgive my rudeness, Hime. My name is Dem'ix the Blue Knight" he said while open his robe that cover his face. His hair was blonde with little spiky. Wasn't look like the bad guys. "I'm the member of Organization XIII."

"That doesn't answer my question yet!" Lacus shouted. She stands behind Kira in his battle stance.

"The reason why we wanted you… to be exact why we need you…" he paused a while "…is to raise him. When he wakes up, we can proof our existence." Dem'ix said

"What are you talking about? Who is he that you need to raise?" Kira said angrily

"Ah. Ifrit guy! By the way, where's Leviathan?" Dem'ix ask back

"Leviathan?" Kira ask

"Yeah, Leviathan, Suzaku, and Omnislaught! Where are they?" Dem'ix asks in usual tone. Doesn't sound like someone talk to his enemy.

"What do you mean? Why you call me Ifrit? My name is Kira! Kira Yamato!" Dem'ix frowned heard Kira expressions. He never thought that reaction

"What do I mean? You are one of great onmyoji shinobi, right? You have no idea of that title?" Kira just keep silent.

"We got that title because of our power. We four are the greatest Shinobi of our village! But one has passed out already…" Kira remembered his old friend.

"This is hopeless… okay, I'll tell you. The four great onmyouji got their title because they strong, yes that's right. But the other reasons are, they keep God in their body. Leviathan the Water Serpent, Suzaku the Riders of Wind, Omnislaught the Earth Shaker, and you, Ifrit the Fire Master. Even so, the generations that able to control their power are so little. Just one among one thousand generations. Maybe more. And your battle earlier indicates your generations are the chosen one. But… that's not even five percent of your real power came out. Train hard, young fire! If you still can't beat us in our next meeting, we will take her." Dem'ix pointing at Lacus.

"The three that you fought earlier was Rook class. And your class before you fought them… just Pawn. And after the great battle earlier, you achieve the next level, even double! Now you are Bishop Class. Congratulations! You should celebrating this" Kira still didn't say anything

"Looks like you even didn't understand what I'm saying, huh? Very well. I give you extra service. Beside, you are the chosen one." Dem'ix continued his explanation

"In our organization, classes are based on his power. Stronger he are, higher his class are. From the weakest are Pawn, Rook, Bishop, Knight, Queen, and finally, the King, My lord. Pawn, Rook, and Bishop are usual soldier. And the Knights are elite soldier. All of them keep Demon in their body. Just like you keep God on yours, and mine." Dem'ix finished his explanation

"I wouldn't get battle until that day, so prepared yourself and don't make me disappointed!" after that his dark aura surrounded him again

"Sayonara, the chosen one. Till our next meeting to pick up Hime" Kira can't take him escape and charge at him "Wait! Maou…" Kira is about to perform his new jutsu, but that's too late. Kira missed his attack.

'_God? That's mean… They keep it too? And I meet this Ifrit earlier when I passed out…' _Kira still thinking about Dem'ix words. And other Onmyouji Shinobi.

"Are you okay, Kira? Let me heal your wounds…" Lacus said and begin to heal Kira's wounds. But he stopped it.

"It's okay Lacus. At least you safe and unharmed" Kira smiled at her. After that Lacus can't hold it anymore. She kisses him passionately. Kira shocked but return the favor. They do that in last good two minutes before Shinn and others show up

"LACUS! Are you okay…? Wow!" Dearka shouted when interrupted Lacus and Kira. But they even get more shocked when realize Kira's wounds

"What happen to you? And what was that explode before?" Shinn asked

"That doesn't important, Shinn! At least bring Kira to school's clinic! Come, help me." Said Dearka while he running to Kira and followed by Shinn. They help Kira up and bring him to school's clinic.

"Are you okay, Kira? It seems you loss much blood." Ask Shinn

"I'm okay. It will get recovered in few days." Kira said. Meanwhile Luna and Milly ask what happen to Lacus

"I'll tell you later at class" was all Lacus can said

When they arrived at school's main building, it was late. The bell was ringing and all of them were getting in to class. Except Kira and others of course. Luna and Milly get in to class earlier than Kira, Dearka, Lacus and Shinn. Actually Lacus can get in to the class. But her worry about Kira doesn't allow her and she just choose to follow Kira to clinic. Finally they arrived at clinic and take him to bed.

"Come on Lacus, get back to class. He wouldn't die if you just leave him for few hours" Dearka ask. But Lacus reject it.

"It's okay. I'll stay here. You two can get back if you want" Dearka sighed and retreat to class followed by Shinn

When they no longer in her sight, she keeps her attention to Kira who now sleeping because exhausted. She grabs his hand tightly and rests her head on it.

"Thank you, Kira." She whispered and smile to him

**Organization XIII Base**

**XIII Chamber**

The member of Organization XIII Sit on their chair. From I until XIII seat. Dem'ix is also there. They meet for discussing how to get the Princess. And number I begin to speak

"Raww, give me the full report." Then Raww get in to the chamber. He kneeled and begins his report.

"Yes, my Lord. The Great Angel was awoken her power. That's the good news. But the bad news is she has someone to protect her. One of the Protectors" Raww give the report that unpleased to hear by the King

"WHAT!" He shouted "The Protector? How long they will keep disturbing me! Is he awoken it yet?"

"I think Lord Dem'ix have the full explanation." Said Raww while he back off few steps

"Dem'ix? If you have, tell me" Number one shouted to Dem'ix

"Yes my Lord. He is Ifrit. And he was awoke it. Even not in full force yet. I think if we get move quickly, we can take Great Angel without much problem. Because I heard one of them was died. Also Suzaku and Leviathan haven't showed up yet" Dem'ix report patiently

"Very well then. Make a fast move! Don't make me wait any longer" number one said to all Knights in chamber

"If so… Then I will take him out before he born!" number three shouted

"You? You even can't make me out! I'm the one who can take care of these things" number ten glared to number three

"QUIET!" number thirteen shouted. "I think My Lord will be wise about this decision. So let him decided who will be fit between us to do this job"

"Why I must listen to you? This is getting ridiculous" number nine mock number thirteen

"He's right" number one said while thinking of it

"But my Lord…" number nine's word were cut off by number one's order

"Dem'ix! I let these things to you" Number one's order make Dem'ix smirk

"With my pleasure, My Lord. But I think I should bring reinforcement for this" Dem'ix ask

"What do you expected?" number one seems bit relaxed now

"I want to get Lord Axel and Raww with me" Dem'ix smiled at Axel

"Two Knights and Bishop's captain? That's too…" Number four shouted

"Excessive? I don't think so. Consider he is The Protector and maybe he will call the other… I think it's properly step" Dem'ix smile again

"Okay. Axel! Dem'ix! Raww! I ordered to you to get the Great Angel! Make it quick!"

"With my pleasure, My Lord" with that, the three of them disappeared. "Great Angel… your time to rise has come, Omega." Number one whispered to himself

**Outside the Chamber**

"Do you plan something, Dem'ix?" Axel ask to Dem'ix who looks proud to himself

"Plan something? Me? Oh… come on Axel! You're the one who know me better than other Knights. I'll never plan something to get in our Lord's way. That'll maybe mean my death. Well… maybe except for THAT one…" Dem'ix smirks evilly

"You are cunning… just be careful." Axel walked faster to the gate

'_This time… I'll get Leviathan's power. And make the others acknowledge me!'_ Dem'ix thought proudly and makes a way to gate. Raww followed after

**PLANT High School**

**Class 2-E**

**Math Time**

"So… if you just got the a and b, you'll…"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Excuse us, Murrue sensei." Lacus and Kira get in slowly to class and make their way to their chair. Murrue frowned to see Lacus and Kira late to get in class

"Lacus, Kira. Why do you late? I know Kira must rest in school's clinic. And Lacus accompany him. But why are you injured like that? You have explanation, Kira?" Murrue ask to Kira. Because she see Kira injuries on his face. His body was covered by bandage and his school uniform. Heard this, Lacus want to answer to defend Kira. Who knows what will Murrue do if she knows one of her students almost die for defend herself from assassins of some kind bad organization who named themselves Organization XIII? Maybe she will think that Kira has lost his minds.

"Sensei, Kira…" Lacus was interrupted by Kira's fast excuse

"I got slapped by some girls because I bumped her down and unfortunately they think I'll do some pervert things to them. That's all" Murrue's face winched in pain. She could tell how it feels because she often slaps Mwu when he teases her

"Okay, I got it. Now sit and listen to the lesson. Continue for the math…" Murrue continued the lesson why Lacus give Kira questioned look. Kira just smile at her. "it's okay, Lacus. Everything's will be alright"

**Lunch Time**

Lacus and Kira eat their lunch together. Well… just two of them. At least until Milly and other joined them and demand Lacus's word for to tell them what's happen when Break time at school's park. Lacus begin to explain everything after got Kira's agreement. Of course they wouldn't believe them until they see Kira's wounds like Dearka and Shinn was done.

"It can't be… do you mean… Lacus was their target? And they want to kidnap her?" Luna asked to Lacus. Lacus just stay silent until Kira speak

"Yes, they are. I don't know yet why they trying to get her. Or that's because her power? They want to get your power, Lacus? Since when do you know you have power like that?" Kira asked back to Lacus. She seems don't know anything about her power.

"I don't know anything… I just realized this power when I heal your wounds at first time earlier, Kira. Even I never heard about ability to heal someone like I did today" Lacus looked down to her hands. She never thought to have amazing ability like she have.

"Okay, enough with Lacus. All we know about her are she has amazing ability to cure someone and she was become that Organization's target to raise someone or something that we didn't know and maybe this isn't over yet. We get back to Kira. You pick some extraordinary fight with those assassins and beat them. After that you dying but fortunately Lacus heal your wounds so you still are able to sit here?" Shinn abridge Lacus's story and retell them

"…and I met one of their elite Knights. His aura is so damn strong. You see that too, right?" all of them nodded.

"Are you can beat him?" Dearka ask. Kira put his worry expressions and didn't say anything

"…I take that as can't. What will you do if he showed up again?" Dearka continued his questions

"I don't know. But I swear, if he comes again to take Lacus, he must kill me first!" Kira clenched his palm. But it relaxed when Lacus grab his palm

"Kira… do you remember your promise? You wouldn't leave me as long as I need you… and I still need you now…" Lacus's tone was full of worry. Kira can't take it. So he tries to cheer up Lacus again. He touched her cheek and smile at her. But suddenly Shinn coughed and make Kira and Lacus blushed madly

"It's okay… none of us forbid that Kira, but just two things. One, this is school, for God's sake. Two…" he pointed at class window which full of boys with envy looks at their eyes. Kira can hear a bit they say 'who is he?' or 'how dare he touched my Lacus!' Kira can't help but just frowned at them

"For your information, Lacus is the most popular girl at school. You wouldn't get her without some obstacle. Well… except if Lacus feel the same for you. But I can say you don't have to worry, Kira! Right, Lacus?" Dearka shouted at Lacus. Lacus know what Dearka's words meaning and blushed again. Kira is in the same way. Luna and Milly just giggled saw their reaction. _'They're cute couple'_ Luna thought

**Time to Return Home**

School has ended. It's time for the students go home. Included for Kira and Lacus. They walk together with Dearka and others until school's gate and Lacus give them farewell for today because they will go for different direction from there. So from there was Kira and Lacus alone. It sun will set in few minutes.

"Come on, Lacus. We go home. It almost late." Kira said to Lacus and she nodded. Without warning she hugs Kira's hand and rest her head on his shoulder. Kira smiled at his Hime's behavior and let it be. They walked like that until they reached Clyne's manse gate and must walk in separated way. (Remember Kira's room? It was separated from main house)

"Okay, goodnight Lacus. Hope you sleep well tonight" Kira said and make Lacus blushed a bit. She was about to say something

"Ano… Kira…" Kira looked back at Lacus and stared her

"Thanks for today. And don't forget with your promise…" Lacus slowly speak. Kira couldn't help but just blushed.

"I… it's nothing… really…" Kira stuttered when suddenly Lacus place her lips on his. Kira can feel he's blushed redder than before. But he still returns the favor. It was lat good three minutes until they broke their kiss. Lacus blushed madly and make fast pace to main house "see you tomorrow, Kira!" and together with it, she entered the main house. Then he smile at her pace and back to his room to change his outfits. But before he could sleep he must report today's accidents. Also searching for answer of Lacus's power. And he will ask it to Siegel.

Meanwhile Lacus still walked to her room. She still touched her lips that earlier touched Kira's. And she smiled when remember again the taste of Kira's lips

After that, Kira walked to main house in case to report today's accidents and ask about Clynes clan. And maybe for Organization XIII. He made it to behind shoji Siegel's room and about to knock it when Siegel speak from inside "come in Kira. I'm sure you want to report for today" Kira nodded and walked in to Siegel's room. Kira sit down to spot he met Siegel for first time

"Yes, sir. I want to report that today Hime got attack from three assassins. But I made it kill them. And Hime was safe and unharmed. Looks like they want to use Hime for something" hear Kira's report, Siegel let a deep sighed and whine

"…what I feared was start already. I feel so guilt to Lacus… but what can I do? That's all?" he pay back his attention to Kira. Kira just nodded. "But sir. Can I speak freely?" Siegel nodded and Kira begin to ask

"Can I know about Clyne's history?" Siegel wasn't expected this type of question will be ask to him. Especially from Kira.

"Why do you want to know?" Siegel ask coldly. He just hope that Kira might give up and left that question

"I'm sorry, but I saw Hime's power this afternoon. And I know that power was become target of some kind of group who called themselves Organization XIII. I met their elite too. And he say he will come back to take Hime away in order to rise something. Please sir. I need to know. And if you don't mind, please tell me about the great four Onmyouji shinobi. Forgive my impoliteness before that" Kira bowed his head deeply. He didn't know what Siegel will say to him.

"Raise your head, Kira. I was thinking of this, and I 'm pretty sure that may you wanted to know after realized her power. And I think it's useless to hide it from you. I'll tell you now. But please, protect her…" Siegel ask to Kira. Kira nodded and Siegel begin to retell the story

"now I'll tell you, about Clyne… no… Minamoto no Hikaru…"

**Pretty long chapter, huh? Next chapter Athrun and Cagalli (who knows?) will show up. What happen with Clynes in long ago? Why Lacus have power like that? I'll answer it in next chapter. PLEASE R&R!**

**Next chapter:**

**Chapter 3**

**Truth**


	3. Truth

Disclaimer: what? Oh… the same disclaimer again. Okay. I'll say same as before.

**Here they are. Before that I must tell you about Clyne, huh? Okay, here's the chapter**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Truth

* * *

**

"_Raise your head, Kira. I was thinking of this, and I 'm pretty sure that may you wanted to know after realized her power. And I think it's useless to hide it from you. I'll tell you now. But please, protect her…" Siegel ask to Kira. Kira nodded and Siegel begin to retell the story_

"_Now I'll tell you, about Clyne… no… Minamoto no Sakuya

* * *

_

"Minamoto!" Kira almost shouted "you're a Genji sir?"

"Let me finish my story, Kira. And you can ask what you want later" Kira nodded. Siegel continued his story

**Flashback**

**Heiji War Age**

_A long haired man with pure black eyes was about to leave his family for went to war defend his clan. But his wife stopped him _

"_Raikou-sama, are you going to war?" his wife ask with worry filled her tone. Raikou starred at long brown haired woman with blue eyes and smile at her_

"_Yes, Sakuya. I can't let those Heike brats take my country, and especially my family. Flee to Oshu (North side of Japan), and meet Hachimantarou Yoshiie-sama family, ruler of Oshu. They will take care of you and our daughter if something happen. I know I cannot longer take care of our land. But at least you two can live without faces Heike threat. I don't know what they will going to do with you if you get caught by them and they know about your curing ability." Raikou said while put his armor and put on his war helmet_

"_Otou-sama! Here's your katana" four aged girl walked to his father carrying his father's katana. But because her power not much strong yet she walked like old lady lost her stick. Before she could fall over her back, Raikou catch her and take his katana._

"_It's dangerous tool, Kureha." Raikou said to her sweetly. Kureha pouted_

"_But I was concern you may will go to fight bad guys without your katana. You are not being able to stand with those bad guys without weapon, Otou-sama" Kureha advised her father. Raikou couldn't help but just smile at his daughter_

"_Of course not, Kureha. Now thank you with the katana. Maybe I should go now. My troops are on their way. Sakuya, remember what I've told you. And please follow it. For me." Raikou stared his wife deeply. And continued while suddenly pulled her into a warm hug_

"_You were giving me a wonderful life until now…" Raikou slightly speak. Heard her husband's words, she become more concern now_

"_Don't say it like you wouldn't come back…" Sakuya said almost shed her tears_

"_Live well in Oshu. I'm sure you and Kureha will be safe there. Take care." Then he broke their hug after he gave Sakuya a quick kiss. He walked towards his horse and begins to leave his homeland_

"_Raikou-sama!" Sakuya shouted. Raikou looked back at Sakuya and give assuring smile "I love you, Sakuya…" Sakuya just can reply "I… love you too. And please come back." Raikou nodded and disappeared from her sight.

* * *

_

_**3 Months Later**_

_**Oshu**_

_Sakuya and Kureha live well in Oshu, Hachimantarou's family was so kind to them. But war isn't over yet. Heike was reached Kyoto, and looking forward to take over Edo, place where his husband's troops assigned. Actually she wants to go to Edo, since the roads to Edo still safe from Heike's grasp. But she knows she wouldn't leave Kureha behind._

"_Okaa-san, why Otou-sama still haven't get back here yet?" Kureha ask abruptly. Sakuya's eyes begin to teary now. She knows from Raikou conversation of war that Edo is a vulnerable place if it will going to be attacked. Even if he can hold it, it wouldn't last long. Sakuya couldn't take it anymore. She looked back to Kureha and said seriously_

"_Kureha. Okaa-san will be going to Otou-sama's place. But I can't take you with me. So stay here quietly. Understand, Kureha?" Kureha, being the one, she was too smart for her own age_

"_You're going to Otou-sama's place? But what if something happened to you? Don't leave me alone!" she said while hugging her mother and begins to sob. Sakuya embraced her back warmly._

"_You must stay with Hachimantarou-sama's family. Stay here and life peacefully. That's all what we wanted from you." Kureha can't hold her tears. She just begged her mom to don't leave her. Sakuya sighed and let her daughter sleep so she can leave quietly. After Kureha fell asleep, Sakuya put her on her bed and prepared to go. When she move to the gate, Yoshiie's wife, Hachimantarou Kasumi stopped her_

"_Are you truly want to leave her? She's your daughter, Sakuya. She must be alone if you go. Edo was in dangerous state. If you go there, you wouldn't be able to go back here safely." She said._

"_Even I'm not going; Heike maybe still wanted my power. And that will be dangerous for her. I'm going because of her sake. Please take care of Kureha." She said with her teary eyes almost shed tears. Kasumi just nodded_

"_If so, you may go. Good luck Sakuya." Kasumi said while watching Hikaru disappeared from gate.

* * *

_

_**Edo**_

_Raikou's troops was about to repaired the line when Heike's reinforcement coming again from the other side of hill. At that rate, many General will be killed and the troops will lose their order to defend Edo._

"_My Lord, we can't hold much longer! We must make a retreat!" one of Raikou's captain report to the wall of Edo. Raikou confused of what he will do now. He can't make a retreat since it just make Heike troops can roam around Edo to surround them freely. In other side of wall, where it wasn't fall to Heike grasp yet, Sakuya enter the city and went to palace in center of Edo. Looking for his husband_

"_Sakuya-sama? What are you doing in here?" one of the Genji General who know Raikou and his wife ask to Sakuya who seemed looking for Raikou_

"_where's Raikou-sama? Please tell me that he's still alive!" Sakuya shouted at the General. General nodded and explain_

"_Raikou-sama still trying to defend northern wall. But I'm sure it can't be last for long, because the only officer in there is just Raikou-sama. The other General was died or injured. If only our Generals still can make order, sure we can hold the wall for a few days." General complimented. Sakuya thought for a second and said_

"_Where's the aid station? I'll heal them with my power" said Sakuya_

"_What! But I know from Raikou-sama that you can't use your power like this. This is too much and can endanger your own life, Sakuya-sama!" Sakuya keep persist and drag one of troop to show her where the aid station was_

"_Sakuya-sama!" the General shouted while trail beside her_

"_We have no time to debate, General. We must prior our war" after that, the General keep silent and followed Sakuya. When they was there, Sakuya begin healed them with her healing ability so the Generals that injured can move to battlefield again.

* * *

_

_After a while, few General who fell injured come back to battlefield beside Raikou. _

"_Masamune-sama? Why you're here? I thought…" Raikou was cut short_

"_What did you thought? My condition was perfect, so I come back to help you, Raikou! What are you doing! Let's slay those Heike brats!" Masamune ride to the frontline and begin to charge. Raikou feel curious about this. But couldn't help except keep protect the wall

* * *

_

_Meanwhile in palace, Sakuya keep heal the General and also the troops that injured. She healed so many until she can't heal anymore because she was exhausted._

"_Sakuya-sama!" the General that accompany Sakuya earlier watch Sakuya's condition and realized that she was almost beyond her limit to heal_

"_I'm okay, bring the other casualties" Sakuya said almost shouted to General_

"_But…" General words was cut by a troop bring a badly injured General from frontline. And he report_

"_Excuse me! I bring Minamoto no Raikou-sama! He got serious wounds!" heard her husband's name, Sakuya run to him and shouted hysterically_

"_That… sounds… Sakuya…?" Raikou was hard to talk because his blood was slipped to his lungs_

"_Don't talk too much, Raikou-sama! I'll heal you in minute, you cannot die here!" although she say that, her reiryoku was almost drained over because she heal most of the troops earlier. She was too weak to even heal one wound_

"_Sakuya… that's enough… its my time…" Raikou's sound hears like he almost reached his limit. Sakuya hug him deeply_

"_No! Don't leave me here! You were promised that you will come back to us! You remember?"_

"_Sakuya… I have one last will… let me sleep… in your warmth… for the last time…" Sakuya's eyes widened. And when she loosen her hug, she found that Raikou's eyes was shut and his lips was curved into small smile. But he didn't breathe again. Sakuya shouted Raikou's name and sobbing uncontrollably._

"_THE WALL WAS BREACHED! HEIKE WAS GET INSIDE THE TOWN!" one of the troops shouted from main road. Heard this, all of people and troops begin running to north._

"_Sakuya-sama, we must run now!" the General shouted to Sakuya who just spaced out and do nothing. Then she finally speak_

"_General, you can go. I'll stay here with Raikou-sama." She said while shed her tears and stared at Raikou's body_

"_But Sakuya-sama…!" suddenly Sakuya shouted_

"_GENERAL! I'M ASKING YOU, AS YOSHITOMO'S SISTER, TO GET OUT FROM HERE RIGHT NOW!" General can't say anything. He walked out from aid station. But before he gets out, he can see Sakuya stabbed her heart with Raikou's dagger._

_**End of flashback

* * *

**_

"Sakuya was the first generation who known can control her ability freely. But we still didn't know about how she can gain her ability like that." Kira thought for a second, and ask Siegel again

"I understand sir, but why you tell me this story? I mean I just…" Siegel interrupted Kira's words and continued

"Because mostly Clyne heir who can control her power like that ended tragically like Hikaru in past. And I don't want Lacus got that kind of end. Lose her most precious person and lost her life shortly after that…" Kira's eyes widened in shock after what Siegel said. Meanwhile, when Siegel told Kira about Hikaru, a figure stood in other side of Siegel's room shoji and heard all of words of the story. After Siegel finished his story, that figure walk away

"I understand, sir. I wouldn't let Hime fall in such a tragic way. That's why I'm here. To serve… and to protect her." Siegel smiled proudly about his daughter's guardian. He knows that Kira cares about Lacus not only because she's his master. But also because she is Lacus.

"I'm glad to hear that. I know it wasn't mistake that I summon you." Kira smiled proudly to himself after heard Siegel's praise about him. "So… what else you want to know? Maybe I can help."

"Yes sir. Do you know about Organization XIII that wants to get Hime's power?" Kira asked seriously. Hope that she can gain some information to avoid his Hime from their grasp

"I'm sorry… I don't know anything. Even I never heard that name before." Kira sighed deeply from frustration.

"Those damn black robe…" He just can say silent cursed under his breathe. But unfortunately Siegel heard that

"What did you just said? Black robe? Are they wore long black robe until reached their foot?" Kira looked up suddenly stared at Siegel's worry face. Kira wait until Siegel finally speak

"I don't know if this true or not. Actually I didn't want believe this. But some says that who wants Clyne's power during all generations are some man in the black robe with silver chain trailed their neck." Kira's hands shake a bit. Suddenly he remembered Dem'ix's appearance.

"There's also spread rumors that why Heike attack Genji because they wants Hikaru power and they know that from silver haired man with pure black robe" Kira's eyes widened more than before. But Dem'ix that he saw was blond. Not silver. That's mean… the other KNIGHTS!

"That's all that I know. I hope my lack of information doesn't make you frightened of our enemy." Siegel said deeply. But Kira just give assuring smile

"That's okay. I wouldn't get scared just because lack of information" after that Kira leaving Siegel room and about to rest on his well named house. But suddenly he hear someone singing the beautiful song from side of pond. He looked closer and found Lacus was singing. She sing while look to the moon

_Shizukana kono yoru ni anatta wo atteru no_

_Ano toki wasu reta hohoemi wo tori ni kite_

_Are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite_

_Omoide ga yasashiku natta ne_

Kira listen carefully from his hiding spot. He never know that Lacus have goddess's voice

_Hoshi no furu basho de_

_Anata ga waratte irukotto wo_

_Itsumo negatteta_

_Ima tookutemo_

_Mata aeru yo ne_

Kira walked closer to her. But he stop moving closer when he realized he just a few step from her side

_Itsu karra hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute_

_Hitutsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara_

_Taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete_

_Toi sora kaete yuku tsuyosade_

_Hoshi no furu basho e_

_Omoi wo anata ni todoketai_

_Itsumo soba ni iru_

_Sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara_

_Ima toukutemo, kitto aerune_

_Shizuka no yoru ni…_

"Kira, if you want, you can sit beside me." Lacus said when the song has ended. Kira couldn't help but just do what she said. He sit on rock bench in side of pond. After a while, Kira decided to end this awkward silence

"This night was no longer silent. Thanks to your beautiful voice." Lacus blushed when Kira said that

"Why you're here, Lacus? This is late you know. You should get some sleep for tomorrow school." Lacus didn't answer Kira's answer. She just keep silent until she finally speak

"I'm so sorry… Kira…"

Kira can't guess why so sudden… she… apologize?

"Why…?" Kira stuttered but keep ask. He doesn't sure what are she thinks right now. But suddenly an idea popped into his mind

"Wait… you heard our conversation, right?" Lacus just silent like a grave you can tell. Kira keep stare at her. Her face was sad. And guilt. Why? Why she feel guilt? She didn't do anything wrong to anyone. At least from what Kira see in past two days. Kira was about to speak again when Lacus finally speak

"Yes… I heard what you are talking with dad. And his last sentences ring aloud in my head. I don't want to end like that…" Lacus's tears drop to her lap. Kira trying to recall what will make her mind raging like this. He thought for a while and remembers

…_And I don't want Lacus got that kind of end. Lose her most precious person and lost her life shortly after that…_

After realized what that is, Kira trying to make her calm again like usual

"Its okay… no need to worry. I'm here for you. and I swear, that I will protect you. Even that I must give my life for yours. I give you my word." Heard this, Lacus begin sobbing fiercer than before. And suddenly, she hugs Kira fiercely tight. Kira slowly stand so do Lacus. He strokes her hair lightly. But she still didn't speak.

"Lacus…" Kira said silently

"Not my life…" Kira frowned

"Not my life… that I feared to lose it. I feared… most important person… of my life… gone from my sight…" Kira looked down to her after she loosens it. They looked to each other eyes now

"You feared that you may lose your dad? If so… you may ask me to guard him as well…" Lacus shook her head.

"Not only my dad… you too… Kira…" Kira's eyes widened again. he never thought that Lacus would say something so blunt that concern him.

'_My life too? What does she mean?'_ he thought.

"I know this is weird. But… even we just know each other for two days… I know… from the first time I see you… that you hold special place on my heart… you're different Kira… you're different…" Kira think that he had blush this time… but he don't. he know that he must say something… from his heart. He looked down and face Lacus again.

"Those words… are too extraordinary for me, Lacus… you know that I didn't deserve that." Kira put his serene smile for her. Lacus just shook her head

"No… I know you deserve more than that, Kira." Lacus slowly speak

"Thank you. Lacus…" after that, Kira realized that Lacus was fell asleep on his chest. Kira smiled and take her to her bed. And he make a way back to his room as well.

* * *

Meanwhile when Kira and Lacus was talk in the side of pond three pairs of eyes watching them. One of them is Siegel. He heard all of they spoke. And he back to his room. He know that Kira was perfect choice to take care of his daughter

"How about that?" the other Siegel's guess ask in his room. He suppress his reiryoku so Kira wouldn't notice him.

"Your son is interesting, Ulen" Siegel said while smiled to Ulen

"I have nothing to say… I told him to put aside the unnecessary feelings towards master" Siegel chuckled hear Ulen's statement.

"Don't too hard to your son. I know that Kira would be perfect for Lacus." Ulen's eyes softened. He know what Siegel's intention

"You want Kira to marry Lacus? You must be kidding me" Siegel hold his laughter. And Ulen just chuckled.

"Not now. But I want Lacus have someone like Kira. That's all. But I'm consider your offer. That's not so bad. Back to the main topic, Ulen. Can you call him? our best friend" Ulen's eyes widened in shocked.

"That _greedy?_ Are you serious!" Siegel nodded. Ulen just let a sigh

"Just for preparations. If the condition become worst. I think the bad thing was only to begin. Just question of when" Siegel speak seriously. Ulen nodded and disappeared.

* * *

"Well. What he think he's doing now!" two shinobi on rooftop watching Kira and Lacus. (same time as Siegel meet Ulen)

"Shall we surprise them? We can attack now if you want. You know… just for fun" the other one ask.

"Nope. We shall wait until morning when he sleeps. Just wait" the other one nodded

* * *

**Tomorrow Morning**

**Kira's Room**

Kira was asleep when two shinobi earlier approached. He unsheathed his sword and aim at Kira's neck. He slashed it but luckily Kira can block it with his kunai and dodge backward

"Who's that!" he looked to the assassins and shocked "oh God… tell me it's just a very bad nightmare…"

"You'll know this is nightmare or not…" the other one prepared to charge with the hell glare "…after I KILL YOU!"

"Oh shit!" Kira cursed because he didn't know what he must do now

* * *

Lacus was prepared to go to school when she found Kira wasn't out yet from his room. She feels curious so she walked in and heard screaming from Kira's bedroom

"ARRGH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Lacus heard Kira's scream and frowned.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU STUPID WEAKLING!" at that time, Lacus opened the shoji and found Kira was pinned down to floor in pro wrestling style (imagine your favorite!) by some blonde Kunoichi (woman, maybe?) and the other blue haired shinobi trying to stop her

"Stop it Cagalli! Kira! Your master is here!" Cagalli release Kira and looked to Lacus.

"Hee… so this is your master, Kira? She's so beautiful! Nice to meet you! I'm Cagalli Yula Attha! Just call me Cagalli if you want. I'm Kira's twin sister. Even so, I'm the older one!" Cagalli said proudly. Then the blue haired kneel and introduce himself

"I'm sorry for late introduction. My name is Athrun Zala. Nice to meet you, Hime" Lacus just nodded

"Cagalli! Don't be so impolite to Hime! Besides, who says you the older one!" Kira shouted to Cagalli. Cagalli just frowned

"I am! I know because I'm the older one!" Lacus and Athrun sweat dropped. Lacus found that is funny seeing Kira and his sister in siblings fight like this. But then she looked to the clock and remembers something

"Kira, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but if we don't go now we'll be late for school" Lacus said sweetly. Kira looked to his clock and his eyes widened

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Lacus! Wait for a minute! Cags! If we late, its all your fault!" Cagalli frowned. Athrun just chuckled that Kira can be so brave to called Cagalli that way.

"WHAT! How that can be my fault! And don't called me 'Cags' again! EVER!" Cagalli shouted to Kira's room. Kira replied when he prepared to go

"I know because that's your fault, Cags! I'm going now, and don't ever think to follow us! Athrun, please take care of her. Don't let her do something stupid." Athrun sighed. And after that chuckled a bit

"you know better than I am it's a difficult job, Kira." Kira just shook his head while tie his shoes

"I'm going now, come on, Lacus. Bye Cags! Athrun!" Cagalli want to shouted again

"HEY! Don't call me Cags!" but Kira can't hear that since he was running to school with Lacus

"Really… he's just keep as same as stubborn like we was child…" Cagalli whined. Athrun chuckled to hear that

"Twin things…" he said. Cagalli of course hear this

"What do you mean!" Cagalli almost shouted

"Nothing… what do you expected?" Athrun raised his hand as defense. Cagalli think for a while and she has a wide evilly smirk

"I don't like whatever it is if your expressions like that…"

"Athrun… why we don't follow them to their school? Its Tenchu's order, right?" Athrun quickly evade

"I don't think…" but after Cagalli gave him a _'20 pain of hell death torture if you refused'_ look, he don't have any choice.

"but how we can found them? They've gone already…" Cagalli look to him

"don't underestimated Shunshin (God of Flash) Cagalli in this terms, Athrun Zala!" she shouted and disappeared as effect from her shunpo. Athrun followed her and try to look for Cagalli. After a few seconds, he saw Cagalli staring at white building which have logo 'PLANT High School' on it. Cagalli smirk evilly

"gotcha… you remembered Kira and Lacus's uniform had a same logo with that?" Athrun nodded. He remembered well Kira's uniform.

"well… what are you waiting for?" after said that, Cagalli begin her shunpo again and went to school's gate. Athrun can't do nothing but just followed her. Hoping that maybe Kira give him some mercy.

Kira and Lacus get in on time. They made it to class before Murrue sensei coming. When Kira was about to reached his chair, he feel some unusual feeling. And he thinking about it deeply

'_bad sign…'_ he thought

* * *

**Done! Hope you like this chapter and give some review. Thanks to known as r who reviewed me. I think this story will be long. So sorry if my update up in irregular time. But I'll try in one week. See you in**

**Chapter 4**

**Trouble**


	4. Trouble

**Disclaimer…: don't own Gundam SEED or everything else except the storyline and few blah blah blah. **

…**chapter 4 already? I think I'm this story is going to be long. What do you think? So please R&R! So I can make this story much better. 5 reviews already. I hope that's still growing. And sorry for my bad English. Just ask me what you want to know if there any fault on my words that you didn't understand. **

**Chapter 4**

**Trouble**

_Kira and Lacus get in on time. They made it to class before Murrue sensei coming. When Kira was about to reached his chair, he feel some unusual feeling. And he thinking about it deeply_

'_Bad sign…' he thought_

_

* * *

_

"What's up? Kira? You seem nervous. Anything happened?" Dearka ask. Kira just shook his head.

"Nothing… just a little tired. Don't worry, I'm fine" Dearka leave Kira with his thought. But Lacus know that something bothered Kira. And she must know what it is

"Kira, what's wrong?" Kira is about to answer when Lacus interrupted "don't lie to me. I will know whenever you lie. And I know something bothering you. Just tell me" Kira sighed. But rather happy knowing that Lacus has known him perfectly

"I just had a bad feeling. I feel something bad will come here. I don't know why. Its just like… ah. Forget it." Lacus feel bad that Kira hide something. But then Murrue sensei coming and she had no choice _'I'll talk to him later'_ she thought

* * *

Cagalli and Athrun was searching in schools building after knocked out some schools custodian who didn't let them in. of course the one who do that was none other than Cagalli. Athrun just can pray that maybe they didn't badly injure. When he was to say something about that, Cagalli always interrupted him "you want to die!" and Athrun always answer the same "no, ma'am" they keep searching until finally Cagalli found some familiar brown haired and violet eyes man sitting quietly in his place. She smirks again.

"I got you… Kira Yamato…" she pulls out her kunai and prepared to aim at Kira. Athrun jerked up and hold her.

"Cagalli! What are you going to do!" Athrun know exactly what she going to do. But he wasn't sure about it

"What does it look like? I'm going to kill him…! Call me 'Cags'… throw his fault to me… and…" she wants to continue but luckily Athrun interrupted her

"He's your own brother, Cagalli. For God's sake! And you still thinking about those 'Cags' thing! I can't believe it!" Athrun really at his spine now. Cagalli just keep her evil smirk

"Well… don't call me Cagalli then…"

"At least wait until break time! We don't want involve innocent person, right?" Cagalli sighed hear Athrun's statement. He's right in first place. She must got some other good idea to 'oversee' Kira. And suddenly an idea popped again in her mind. She whispered to Athrun's ear. Athrun blushed a bit but trying to hide it. He doesn't want Cagalli know his feeling. Not yet. But Cagalli's idea make Athrun jumped

"Are you serious!" Cagalli nodded cheerfully

"Dead serious" Athrun just can shake his head

"In this term, I refused! I don't want to bother Kira with our presence. That's too…" when he realized, she was gone from his side and asks to one of boys she met

"Hey! Can you tell me where is principal's room?" Cagalli ask them. They pointed to some direction. Athrun followed her and heard something that unpleased him

"Hey, are you new from here? What's your name? How about going out on Saturday?" they ask. Cagalli feel bit disturbed of their question. Athrun's head jerked up

"Hey, watch your talk to her. Now go away!" the boys frowned. They showed some mad feeling

"Who are you! You don't have right to say something like that! You're even not her boyfriend or brother, right?" Athrun now reached his anger point.

"I'm not her boyfriend, NOT YET!" Cagalli blushed slightly hear Athrun's words. The boys almost jumped out and flee to their class. After Athrun's mind clear, he remembered what did he said earlier. He blushed madly and couldn't stare at Cagalli

"What was that mean…?" Cagalli asked almost whispered. Athrun just can say some quick fake-tongue-coincidence

"You know… uh… just for get rid of them! That's all" Athrun fasten his pace to principal's room to execute Cagalli's plan. Cagalli just can smile and followed Athrun _'I hope that happen soon'_ Cagalli said to herself. Finally they can meet the principal and talk about their 'plan'. The principal ask some questions and he agreed. They can 'do it' from tomorrow. And the principal give them a few free 'equipment'. Cagalli cannot be happier. Athrun just can imagine that how Kira's reaction tomorrow. If Cagalli don't tell him today.

* * *

Finally lunch time comes and Kira still can get out from his thought. His friends sit around Kira's table. And Lacus sit in front of him. Lacus begin to ask Kira again about his 'bad feeling'

"Kira, did you still thinking about it? Come on… just forget it. It make you seems terrible you know" Kira nodded. He doesn't want make Lacus more concern about him, so he took out his bento and eat it. Lacus smiled and eat her bento too

"You made that bento this morning? That's look really tasty" Lacus trying to make some conversation. Kira nodded

"Yeah, I'm…" unfortunately, Kira got interrupted by someone that he doesn't want to be here.

"KIRA!" yep, it's no other than Cagalli and Athrun. They make themselves like a cosplayer with their ninja outfit. Kira drop his chopstick and completely stunned out

"Lacus! We meet again." Cagalli waved her hand while walked towards Kira's chair and caught many staring from Lacus' classmates

"I see you have some good bento over there, Kira. Let me try it" she steals Kira's bento and devours it. Kira stared at Athrun who avoid Kira's confuse-angry gaze. Kira drags Athrun to corner and whispered to him

"I remember that I told you before to prevent her from following us. Then why she's here! Steal my precious bento and…" Kira said pointing at Cagalli who have some nice chat with Lacus and her friends. Surely they enjoyed that. Cagalli such a cheerful and friendly person. At least when she's happy.

"Believe me I'm tried, but I don't want to die now." Athrun raised his hands as defense. Kira let out his deep sighed. He knows well that Athrun can't deny to Cagalli's short temper. He knew that since their still childhood friends.

"She's still mad at you because those 'Cags' things and other. And she prepared something terrible for you tomorrow. And I tell you now, you can't evade that." Athrun tell seriously. Kira's eyes widened of what Athrun has just revealed. He don't ask anymore of it because he know that he was been told to not tell Kira or anyone about this. Well… at least until tomorrow. Finally lunch time was over and the students prepared for Murrue sensei to come. Kira let out relief sigh that finally Cagalli and Athrun go back to Kira's 'room'

* * *

**Organization XIII Outpost near Onogoro**

Dem'ix, Axel, and Raww arrive at their assigned outpost. Axel and Dem'ix begin their conversation about their operation and Dem'ix's little plan to get Leviathan's power.

"Why don't we just kill them, take Leviathan and Great Angel, and then raise him? That's easy! We can kill them in one blow" Dem'ix excitingly said. Axel just shook his head

"If you kill Leviathan's bearer, he will chose other heir to bear him. And that's impossible he will choose you." Axel said. Dem'ix becomes furious at Axel, but he's right.

"So what do I have to do!" Dem'ix said almost shouted.

"I have one way. You must ask for his help. The Holy Knight" Dem'ix's eyes widened. He become more furious now

"THAT KID! No no no. I don't trust him. He's not even supposed to be the one of Knights! He can't kill one ant, Axel!" Dem'ix shouted. Axel replied shortly

"Do you have another way? He is only the one who has that technique." Dem'ix know he don't have any choice since he want Leviathan's power

"Fine! I'll ask Raww to call him. Just hope that he didn't refused." Dem'ix then walked towards Raww and tells him to call him. Axel just smirks to himself

"He won't…"

* * *

**PLANT High School**

**Class 2-E**

"If you implement that x to this calculation, you'll have…" Murrue sensei continued her lesson. All students pay attention to it perfectly. Except Kira and one smirking figure that sit beside him.

"Why you just don't go away!" Kira hissed to Cagalli. She doesn't come back to Kira's house and choose to stay at the class with Athrun who sit at corner. He still has some manners.

"I can't do that since you didn't go too. I have an order from Tenchu himself for backup you. And that's what I'm trying to do now." Kira sighed.

"Look, I want to ask something. Why Tenchu ordered you two to come? I don't ask it" Kira ask. His voice seems louder than before

"Hear this. Few days ago, messenger report that you got an ambush from few assassins. You did great job to kill them. But why you must got 'badly injured' state! I take that as 'win coz luck' and 'nearly dead'!" Cagalli almost shouted.

"I can't do anything! Those three are stronger than I am! If you who fought them before, you must be dead by now!" now Kira shouted really loud. All eyes in class including Murrue sensei watched Kira

"Oh, so you trying to compare the strength! Do you want to try it!" Cagalli's short temper appears. She stands hard until her chair fall backward. So do Kira now

"So you want Katana to speak! BRING IT ON!" Kira yell really hard. Athrun just can look from corner. He covered his face with his hand. He was too shame to look at them _'and I know these people from ten years ago'_

"My OVER-PROTECTIVE BROTHER has change to OVER-CONFIDENT BROTHER Mode! GREAT!"

"You don't have rights to yell like that since you're the WEAKEST ONE among our FOUR! YOU SHOULD TAKE YOUR SHAME!" Kira yell again. Lacus was about to try stop Kira but before she can do it Athrun poke her shoulder and shook his head

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"GRRRR………!" They growl in unison until two chalks fly to their temple

"WHO'S…" they yell in unison and look at force-smirking Murrue-sensei "…that?"

"Kira Yamato-kun and Kira Yamato's twin sister-san, if you two had some excess stamina like that, can I ask you some favor!" Murrue sensei talk with smile and a large vein popped at her temple while pointing at door

* * *

"Hu uh! This is hopeless… why when I'm in around you I must get bad luck!" Cagalli whined. Kira frowned to hear his 'dear' sister whined like that 

"Excuse me? I'm the one who supposed to say that. Not you! And I trapped here with you in toilet to flush all of TWENTY RESTROOMS in five floors of this school and we haven't finished our first toilet!" Kira yell from the toilet. 'Luckily', they must clean all of BOYS and GIRLS restrooms with no exception. So Kira must go in girl's restroom and Cagalli must go in boy's restrooms. The hardest part is for Kira, he must take few slapped from few girls that thought Kira want to peep them. Cagalli, in other hands, just buried boys face who wants does something to her to toilet or kicked their ball. After few hours, they finally make it and get to Kira's class exact on lunch break time. Athrun was joined Lacus's group with Dearka, Shinn, Luna, Milly and one new 'member', Yzak.

"Wow… Kira! You look like some black ant who overwork search for supplies before winter comes! Twenty toilets! God must be hates you now…HA HA HAH!" Dearka laughed hard. The other included Athrun and Lacus laugh too. Even not so hard

"You guys are cruel! I can't believe you can laugh at us!" Kira yell until finally he reached his chair and sit exhausted. So do Cagalli

"Oh God… now I'm very hungry…" Cagalli whined. Kira frowned again

"What? You were devouring my bento and you still can say that…"

GROWL……

Kira's stomach growl for a second. Once again Athrun and the others laugh hard included Cagalli. Kira blushed of shame to know that he's really starving now. But his bento was gone…

"Oops…! Looks like somebody starving here! Here, take my bread." Luna said while throw some melon-pan to Kira's lap. Kira thank to her and eat it quickly.

"Thanks, Luna. I feel better now" Kira said. Luna sweat dropped to see Kira eat like some wild hyena

"You're welcome, but… you don't have to eat that in one piece like that. You should munch it before." Once again, they hold their laughter. Especially Lacus. She didn't know that Kira can be so 'normal' like the other. She remembered when Athrun stop her from separate Kira and Cagalli from their fight

**Flashback**

_Lacus was about to try stop Kira but before she can do it Athrun poke her shoulder and shook his head_

"_Don't do it, Lacus. Let it be" Athrun said. Lacus frowned to hear that Athrun want let them maybe to fight and hurt each other_

"_It looks like they're serious to fight, but you must remember, they're still twins. Brother and sister. In thirty minutes, they'll be back to themselves, Kira the over-protective brother and Cagalli the hyperactive sister. I've seen it for ten years together with them. However, Kira didn't want to be known as 'fail shinobi' who fail to do his job. And it seems his reason become stronger since he got his job to serve you, Lacus. We're still teen, after all. An ordinary 16 years old with the title of ninja" Athrun exclaimed. Lacus nodded her head and watched carefully until Murrue-sensei ask them the 'favor'_

**End of Flashback**

"Kira! I'm sorry…" Cagalli said almost whispered. But Kira hear that loud and clear

"For what?" Kira asked back. Cagalli stuttered. She was never good in asking for apologize and other things that involved her heart

"You know… for… steal your bento. And make you must flush all toilets in school…" Kira chuckled. Actually he was forgive her

"That's okay, I' sorry too to said that you're the weakest one between us. But you owe me one bento tomorrow. Don't forget it!" Kira said in his anger-cheerful tone. Cagalli know from his tone that he was no longer mad at him. She hugs him cheerfully like the other sisters do.

"Thank you Kira! I promise to make you bento for tomorrow." Athrun smiled. He was glad that Cagalli truly love her brother.

"Looks like your problem here solved, Kira. Now I want to know how you solve this other problem" Yzak come back to the class from school canteen to buy some desserts.

"What do you mean?" Kira frowned

"Some teacher was searching for someone that knocked out two schools custodian this morning. They're in hospital now. They said the one that knocked out them was blonde haired cosplayer. And I thought she is…" Yzak stared at Cagalli. So do the other. Cagalli just can smiled and sweatdropped

"Hehe… haha… that's… you know that…" Cagalli got interrupted

"You know that what? Don't say that's really you" Kira asked seriously

"Ano… Kira…"

"Now… go to the hospital and check are they alright. Ask for their apologize. Athrun, please don't let her escaped." Kira pointing to the window. Athrun nodded and drag Cagalli to the hospital

"Really… she's truly a stubborn girl" Kira whined. All of them chuckled heard Kira statement. They now Kira can be some bloody pulp if she hears that. Suddenly Lacus remembered something

"Kira… I was wondering… are they…?" Lacus stuttered. Kira frowned that Lacus say that way. It seems she's so worry about somewhat

"What?" Kira asked back

"Are they… counted as 'the four'?" Kira jumped remembered this. Suddenly he remembered of what Dem'ix said

"_The four great onmyouji got their title because they strong, yes that's right. But the other reasons are, they keep God in their body. Leviathan the Water Serpent, Suzaku the Riders of Wind, Omnislaught the Earth Shaker, and you, Ifrit the Fire Master. And your battle earlier indicates your generations are the chosen one."_

"Yes… they are… but I don't know what they have" Kira answered back.

"Should we tell them?" Lacus whispered so the other wouldn't hear what they said

"I'll handle that. Leave it to me. Don't worry, they'll be fine" Lacus nodded.

* * *

**Organization XIII Base**

**Chamber XIII: The Light Chamber**

Raww was arrived in main base and headed towards Chamber XIII, The chamber that belongs to Holy Knight. Raww stared at the door's chamber and chuckled '_this will be interesting'_ he thought. Slowly he knocks the door and someone in there said that he may come in

"Excuse me, I bring message from Lord Dem'ix. He wants you to go to Onogoro. He has some favor for you" Raww report. The knight thought for a second. He thinking of what may Dem'ix ask him to do?

"Lord Dem'ix wants Leviathan, and he thought he may need your help for that." Raww freely speak. Knights's eyes widened.

"Even he knows that impossible to make me do what he wants?" Raww smirk. He knows that this Knight may speak like that.

"But why you don't go and tell him by yourself? That may become easier for you." that's wrong step for Raww. Knight shocked his aura to Raww and make Raww throw backward until he stand is position with his katana.

"Don't be so bold to me! I know what you want, but I'll do this on my own way. Tell Dem'ix I may come, but don't expected too much! Or you will regret it…!" Raww nodded and slowly step backward and make his pace outside the chamber. In front of the door before he leave, he speak

"I think who will regret it is you, the Holy Knight…" and after that, he walk outside. Knight sighed and rests himself to his chair

* * *

**Somewhere in Onogoro Downtown**

Ulen walk slowly in order to search someone. He keep walking until finally found some familiar store. He smiled and walked towards it

"Who are you?" a kid with broom and red haired asked. He seems like 11 years old. Ulen didn't answer. He just keep looking at the store until finally he yell

"HEY YOU GREEDY MERCHANT! COME OUT! IT'S ME ULEN!" after that, he can hear some footsteps and shoji door opened.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ULEN? It's been a long time!" he said while running into Ulen and shakes their hand. He wears a green stripped cap that covered his eyes and some hair. His unshaved beard still looking as same as they last meeting

"Yeah, it's been a long time for us, Urahara Kisuke" Ulen smiled at him. Urahara smiled and welcome him. Ulen and Urahara sit in Urahara's guestroom.

"Sorry, Kisuke. I don't have time for nostalgia. I come here for ask you some favor from Siegel. It's about his daughter. You must be know about her" Urahara's cheerful face become serious now

"What? They begin attacking again? What about her Protector?" Urahara ask

"She's already got it, my son himself and two of the great four" Urahara frowned hear this. He know exactly there's four of them

"Three? What about the other one?" Ulen thought for a second and continue

"He cannot make it through his mission. He was died few years ago" Urahara sighed. He know what exactly Siegel wants

"So, I must train the great 'three' again?" Ulen shooked his head

"Not three, six." Urahara laughed a bit. He bet that Ulen was found someone interesting

"Good, I must give 'those three' to them? Those are dangerous tools. A human cannot use it" Urahara explained.

"Let's give them a try. Only if they want." Urahara sighed. He can't beat Ulen in words

"Fine. ONLY if they want, and I must see they can make it." Ulen smiled

"I swear you wouldn't think it twice. They have great power for a 16 years old kid."

* * *

**PLANT High School**

**Class 2-E**

"HATCHING!" Dearka sneeze hard. Milly heard this and ask him

"What's happen? You sick?" Dearka just chuckled

"Thanks for worrying me, but I'm fine. Maybe someone has talk about me" Milly punched his arm playfully. Shinn got a chance to talk

"Whatever it is, it must not be good" the other laughs again. After a while, final bell rang and that's time for go home. Kira looked to Cagalli and Athrun while thinking how about them. _'Maybe they back to village'_ he thought. Kira and Lacus make their way to gate followed by Cagalli and Athrun.

"Well then. I guess we'll go ahead. See you, Kira, Lacus!" Cagalli waved her hands and disappear because her shunpo, Athrun smiled at them and followed Cagalli.

"Wait, Athrun!" too late. Athrun was disappearing too. Now Kira and Lacus must go home with just two of them. Luckily/unfortunately, there's nothing happen between them. Kira go to main house before his room to make a daily report to Siegel. They have some usual chat and finally Kira realized it was late. Kira kneel to him and make way to go sleep.

He opened his room's shoji and didn't realize something wrong. He goes to bedroom after drink some water and has some dinner from his kitchen.

"Hey, Kira. You've done already? I'll get the dishes, you may go sleep" Athrun said. Kira just nodded

"Thanks Athr…" Kira rub his eyes. Hoping that his eyes were playing with him. But unfortunately he was wrong

"ATHRUN? WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Kira shouted. Athrun smiled and explained everything

"Well since we got job from Tenchu to help you here, so we must stay at Onogoro, to be exact, YOUR room." Athrun explained innocently. Kira's mouth still lay on floor

"Wait, you say 'we', so she is…" Kira running to his bedroom and found Cagalli, sleep peacefully at HIS futon. Kira's eyes widened more. Athrun followed him and poke his shoulder

"Sorry, buddy. But that's mean you must sleep at couch. We can't find any futon again, so…" Athrun explained again, this time, sadly

"My… my precious… my comfy futon… she took it again!" Kira shouted. Athrun can't do anything since they know if they want to wake Cagalli when she sleep, it will be the same as if they want to wake up Polar bear from its hibernate. They may lose their head whenever she wants

"maybe it will last just for today, so lets pray that she didn't do this again tomorrow" Kira sighed deeply. After that he put last glare at her and went to his couch. Athrun sighed in relief that may Kira still have some mercies for them. But tomorrow? Who knows

* * *

**Morning**

**Clyne's Mansion at Kira's Room**

Kira wake up that morning in a little dizzy state. He couldn't sleep well because he sleeps at couch. He walks to kitchen and found that one set of breakfast and bento was prepared on table with a note. He opened and read it

_Kira!_

_Here's you bento from yesterday and some breakfast for you. Better you thank me for this. Athrun and I go ahead you. So see you later!_

_CC_

Kira smiled when half of it read. But suddenly winched when he read it sender. He knows exactly what "CC" is. He know that "CC" means "CuteCagalli". He prepared his backpack and took a short shower. Not too long until finally Lacus come and they go to school together

"So, have Cagalli return your bento?" Lacus started a conversation. Kira smiled and answer

"Yeah. She also makes me a breakfast. That's an unusually thing from her" Lacus giggled a little.

"To bad they left already. I think it will be great if they come again today to our school. Do you think so, Kira?" Kira jumped and make a cross sign from his hands while shake his head

"Me? Absolutely NOT! Cagalli is just a hyperactive stubborn girl who can't express her emotion clearly. I know that she likes Athrun from few years ago. But she can't said it to him, even if I said that Athrun feel the same way." Kira sighed. He think that Athrun may become a perfect choice for his sister

"You know, I envy you, Kira. I wish I had a brother or sister like you have." Lacus looked down. Kira feel guilt that he may make she remembered something that make her sad

"Sorry, I forgot that you're the only daughter that Siegel-sama has. I shouldn't have said that" Lacus poked her head cheerfully and then smiled at Kira

"You don't have apologize, Kira. That's not your fault I didn't have any. I'm the one who should apologize to make you feel sorry about my condition. Hehe! Come on, we'll arrive at school very soon" Kira nodded and fasten his pace followed Lacus.

* * *

**PLANT High School**

**Class 2-E**

They come to their class and shortly after that Murrue sensei come with her books that always she bring when give a lesson. The class salute to her and she begin her today lesson

"Kids, I have some announcement. Since our class still has three empty seats, there are two new students come tomorrow except Kira. They're a girl and boy. So you may take a look. But I think you already know them. Come here you two!" Murrue sensei shouted and those two get in to class. Kira' mouth gapped again and he almost collapsed

"CAGALLI YULA ATTHA'S BACK! I don't have an awkward speech so NICE TO MEET YA!" Cagalli shouted cheerfully. Athrun and Murrue sensei sweat dropped. Kira just left there stunned

"Athrun Zala, Nice to meet you all" after that, Murrue sensei pointed at empty seat so they can have their place. Cagalli sat next to Kira. Beside her was Athrun. Kira just stare at them completely lost his words

"Please help me with the lesson, Kira!" Cagalli hissed. And finally Kira back to his consciousness

'_God… why you HATE ME!'_ Kira said to himself

**Chapter 4's done! Sorry if I put just little 'Destiny' char here. And also sorry for late update because my internet was break down! So I must go to place that rent some connection. (I don't know what it called in English.) See you later in**

**Chapter 5**

**Shopping**


	5. Shopping

**Disclaimer: you know already**

**Haiya… back again in chapter 5... Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**Shopping**

"_CAGALLI YULA ATTHA'S BACK! I don't have an awkward speech so NICE TO MEET YA!" Cagalli shouted cheerfully. Athrun and Murrue sensei sweat dropped. Kira just left there stunned_

"_Athrun Zala, Nice to meet you all" after that, Murrue sensei pointed at empty seat so they can have their place. Cagalli sat next to Kira. Beside her was Athrun. Kira just stare at them completely lost his words_

"_Please help me with the lesson, Kira!" Cagalli hissed. And finally Kira back to his consciousness_

'_God, why you HATE ME!' Kira said to himself_

**

* * *

**

**PLANT High School**

**Class 2-E**

After a boring lesson for a while, Kira still spaced out wandering _'why I must at same class with her? Athrun wasn't so bad, but that Cags!'_ when his entire friend included Lacus resumed their fun chat from yesterday. Kira was rested his head on his table like a gaping fish. Cagalli see this and call him over her. But Kira didn't respond. So Cagalli walked to his chair and knocked his head. Hard.

"ITAI! What was that for!" Kira rubbed his head.

"That's because you spaced out somewhere perverted when I calling your name!" Cagalli still raising her fist.

"What…! I'm not that kind of person!" Kira insisted. Cagalli still served him right

"Well, why are you spaced up then? Think about Lacus, maybe?" Cagalli said that out loud. Kira and Lacus slightly blushed hear her bold statement

"CAGALLI!" Kira yell at her. She just laughed see her brother's reaction when she said 'Lacus'.

"And one more thing, is this a 'plan' that you have set up for me?" Kira asked in monotone tone.

"Well yeah. Athrun said that to you, does he? And I think I can make your life worse than this. And luckily, we got some free uniform and stationery. Your principal is cool!" Cagalli chuckled. _'Not worse, WORST! Hell to Cags!'_ Kira said to himself

"Enough with me. How about yourself? How Athrun? Come on, you wouldn't get your chance if you keep shy like that. Athrun…" Kira mock Cagalli before he saw Athrun is in trouble. He just gets chased by many fangirls that fell for him in first sight. _'Maybe it would be the best if he just stays at the class'_ thought Kira. Cagalli's eyes become furious. Kira can see it. But maybe she can't do anything since they aren't official couple yet

"Hey, Kira, Cagalli! Your friend seems in trouble. Why you don't help him?" Dearka pointed at Athrun who still play a 'cat & dog chasing' with his fangirls at corridor.

"KIRA! CAGALLI! HELP ME!" Athrun yell. Kira still just stare at him with the other. But Cagalli even can't smile

"That's your fangirls, jerk! There's nothing to do with me!" she doesn't even look at Athrun. Kira know she was mad.

"Don't be so cold with me… ARRGH!" Athrun got flanked. The fangirls flank him from other side of corridor. They're not dumb, after all

"THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS! KAWARIMI (replace)!" with the pop sound and some smoked, Athrun was replaced by a small trunk. And the real Athrun was back to the class, painted

"I thought that you have some stamina!" Shinn asked to now almost faint Athrun. He lay on floor

"You should thank that I didn't use Utsusemi (technique that use a foe to replace user's position) with you, Shinn! If I use that, maybe your butt was flying to garbage can." Luna winced. Shinn was getting a bit pissed with this

"What the hell…?" Shinn yell

"I don't know you can use such a harsh word, Athrun." Milly comment. Cagalli still silent like a grave. Oh yeah, Kira know she was jealous. Twin things

"Hey sis, what's wrong with you? You just keep silent. That's a rare habit of you. Except for some reason…" he knows tease Cagalli is a funniest game he ever plays. So he just plays it

"What reason? I'm starving? You must be joking…" Cagalli didn't looked to her brother rather angry

"Jealous?" Kira start his action. The other surveying quietly

"WHAT! How can I be jealous with those fangirls that chase Athrun!" Cagalli feel so awkward. He got it now

"Cagalli… I didn't say 'Athrun'. I just say jealous. What makes you think that I mean Athrun?" Cagalli and Athrun blushed madly now. Dearka decided to join in

"Looks like somebody have fallen into a trap here!" Dearka yell playfully.

"Your eyes say that you mean Athrun, damn it!" she knows she was cornered. But she didn't want surrendered that easy

"You didn't even look at me!" Kira counter her

"ALRIGHT! YOU WIN!" Kira and other laugh hard. Except Athrun and Cagalli. They feel embarrassed.

After that, the bell ring and they back to the lesson.

* * *

**Home Time**

As soon as the lesson's over, they walked to the locker to put their books to it. And for usual Lacus got some love letter on her locker

"What's that, Lacus?" Cagalli pointed to those letters. Kira helped her grab it even his not too happy for that

"Oh, we called those love letters. It's one of some way to express our feeling to a person we cared for." Lacus explained. Kira open his locker and find the same things. But much more than Lacus's

"So, you have some fangirls too, Kira?" Cagalli tease him.

"Yeah, but I'm glad that mine isn't annoy me. Not like you, Athrun" Kira said while grab those love letter for him.

"At least I didn't have some freaking love letter like… WHAT!" he got cut because he was buried in a mount of love letters, a damn lot love letter.

"Get me out of here!" Athrun yell. Kira pulled him out and Athrun slowly stand

"Looks like your freaking' love letters have come with shunpo when you arrives, Athrun" Cagalli said mockingly. Athrun just let a sighed. He know she was mad at him now because her jealousy corrupt her mind

"That wasn't my fault, Cagalli!" Athrun said while walked out from school followed by Kira and Lacus

"Yeah… that wasn't your fault" _'damn you because have damn hot looks!'_ "And why you must defend yourself like that? I'm not mad at you. I'm anybody to you, right?" Cagalli said in flat tone.

"But…" Athrun got interrupted

"AH…! I'm hungry! I'll go Kira! Lacus! See you!" she doesn't even say bye to Athrun.

Athrun keep walked in silent. Even when Kira and Lacus trying to lighten up his mood he doesn't even give a good respond to them. Kira was out of idea when his best friend was closed like this. Lacus was trying to figure it our and that's when an idea popped on her mind

"Hey, do you guys have been shopping before?" Lacus asked cheerfully

"Eh? No, not yet. We just out from village when we have training or mission to do. But something that like shopping and have fun like that was… you can say never" Kira said.

"Then why we don't go tomorrow? And also we can get some stuff that maybe will make Cagalli forgive you, Athrun!" a light of hope was shine for Athrun. Suddenly he got excited

"Well… that may work. But what should I give to her?" Athrun placed his chin oh his finger. Thinking about it

"We can search it tomorrow! You come too, Kira?" Lacus asked more cheerfully this time

Kira nodded. "I will. Maybe I can get Athrun out from her sight when he was searching some stuff for her"

"You think you can? I mean… her instinct is sharp. She couldn't get lie that easy" Athrun said

Kira smirk, and then poke his shoulder "you still have learned much about my sister if you want to make a 'relationship' with her, Athrun."

Athrun blushed. He couldn't think Kira will be so bold in front of Lacus

"I wouldn't lie to her. But I will bribe her"

Athrun know it will the tough challenge for him

* * *

**Tomorrow morning**

**0900**

**Main House's Room**

Kira and Athrun were getting up early. They and Lacus went to Main house's room and talk about their little plan. Athrun was asking what that he will buy for her. Lacus can have some suggestion, but Kira refused it. Because all of stuff that Lacus suggest was too girly for her. And sure because Kira know that Cagalli even didn't want to see PINK stuff, and moreover, kind of SKIRT. And finally they decided that maybe he will choose it when they arrive there. Kira and Athrun are going to tell Cagalli about their shopping trip but…

"GOD!" Athrun couldn't believe what he saw

"Kira, don't tell me it was 11 o'clock and she's still haven't WAKE UP YET!" Athrun yell in frustration.

"Believe me its hard to make her wake up before lunch in Saturday. If you want, try it. I'll make sure you're still in one piece after that. I can't believe you still didn't know about this yet" Kira slowly said

"Very funny, Kira…"

"What will you do?" Kira asked.

"Have some suggest?" Athrun was out of idea

"Umm… old time I can make her wake when I yell out something near her earlobe. But now that no longer can be used" Kira answered him

"if so… I have one method in mind…" and after that Athrun tell Kira and Lacus to get out from Cagalli's room. Kira and Lacus nodded and go out after Kira said don't do anything to my sister. Then Athrun hide his presence aura using his stealth skill and unsheathed his katana. He put on his ninja's mask and walked slowly to her side and prepared to slash his katana to her, seriously.

'_hmm… who's that? Kira? What the hell is he doing in my room?'_ Cagalli opened her eyes slowly and see one figured prepared his katana to slash. Basic instinct, when Athrun slash his katana Cagalli dodges to the other side and pulled out her kunai. But before she can aim at 'the assassins', he charge at her and kick Cagalli's hand so she released her kunai in sudden pain. Thank God he didn't use stilettos. Then, he pinned Cagalli to the wall.

"Argh…! Who the hell are you!" Cagalli said in anger.

"well… it seems you are in weakest stat in the morning, Cagalli." And, he pulled out his mask

"ATHRUN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Cagalli yell. Kira eyes widened in shocked to know Athrun really can wake her up!

"Trying to wake you up?" Athrun flatly said

"THAT'S NOT IT! WHY YOU MUST DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"Because you didn't show a sign to wake up." Athrun calmly said. Cagalli was out for words.

After hearing Cagalli's scream, Kira and Lacus get in to the room and giggled after see Cagalli who still had pale expressions.

"FINE! Now why you guys want me to get up?" Cagalli whined. She's still little mad at Athrun

"Actually, Lacus want to bring us for a bit… uh… you know, shopping. So we want to ask you to come with us. Do you mind?" Athrun ask. Cagalli thought for a second and give an answer

"Well… why not? Consider you guys were woke me up with unusual style for human beings, I don't have an option." She gets up and walked to bathroom to take a shower

"Your sleep time is out from what we called 'usual for a human'" Kira whispered to himself.

* * *

**Onogoro Shopping Region **

**Sogo**

After a short trip with a train, Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli arrive at Onogoro biggest shopping region, Sogo. It was so crowd in Saturday and Sunday. They can see there are so many stores who sell anything, from fashion, sport, accessory, and electronic. But the most are fashion and accessory. Kira begin his move to avert Cagalli's gaze from Athrun and Lacus while they trying to search something for Cagalli.

"Hey Cagalli, come on. We split with them. We can go to somewhere else" Kira finally said. Athrun knows Kira was move. So he prepared his own move

"What? Don't you have a job to escort Lacus? And so suddenly…?" Cagalli was up to her instinct.

"Athrun and Lacus have a job to do. Now come on. I'll treat you this time. ONLY this time. Don't miss the chance" he poke Cagalli's back. Cagalli know that something wrong. First, they really woke her up. Second, Kira treat her, and third, Kira give Lacus to Athrun for escort task!

"Something wrong is happened in here, and I must know what it is…" Cagalli matter.

"…but AFTER you treat me, Kira! This is once in a lifetime tragedy." Cagalli yell. Kira smiled and bring her to somewhere. Lacus and Athrun know this is the time, so they start searching from accessory booths

"What do you want to give to her, Athrun? Doll? Dresses?" Lacus asked. Athrun smiled because he knows what he will give to her. Exactly. Maybe he will got a kick from this, but it doesn't matter for him

"Yeah, I think something would be great. Can you help me, Lacus?" Athrun asked

Lacus nodded and after Athrun tell her what will he buy, Lacus smile and guided him to the good store of it

* * *

Kira and Cagalli have their lunch in some café, of course with Kira treat. Cagalli still thought of what Kira has planned for her and Athrun. And also Lacus's involvement in this. Cagalli know that Lacus was a good girl. But after she indirectly lives with Kira, she doesn't know what will happen to her.

"You're done?" Kira asked after see Cagalli eat her lunch.

"Done! What will we do after this?" Cagalli asked back.

"I don't know. What say you? It's my treat and you're who have that, remember?" Kira answered her. Cagalli smiled and begin to stand up

"How about take a walk for a while? Maybe you can find something interesting." Kira nodded and follows Cagalli

After a while they have a walk, they arrive to Accessory region and Kira find something on shop window. He stopped his track and has a good look on it. He was thought that might it will make someone happy. Cagalli realized that Kira has stopped, so she call out his name

"KIRA!" she yelled

Still no answer. He was too busy to observe the accessory until he can't hear his sister's voice. Cagalli walked to him and found that her brother was lock-looking to something

"What's the matter, bro? Ooohh… You want to give that to Lacus?" said Cagalli teasingly.

"You read my mind well, sis." Kira smiled. He knows that he can't forbid the village rules. But something inside him wanted to do it badly. Cagalli sees Kira's serene expression. She doesn't like it much

"You know, Kira. When you go out for your former mission, dad was erased the rule number thirteen '_a shinobi cannot have unnecessary feeling towards his/her master. If they have, they'll banish from village'_ sorry I didn't told you that…" Cagalli sadly said. She hope that her brother will lighten a bit

"Tenchu was?" Kira ask excitedly. Cagalli nodded happily. Her brother was comeback from dark cloud that covering his mind

"Do you think I should give that to her?" Kira ask. But this make Cagalli arched an eyebrow

"Why do you ask me? Just do what you think you must do. That's better." she smirked to him. Kira know what she means and drag her to the accessory store.

* * *

**Athrun and Lacus**

"How about this one?" Lacus asked. Athrun decided to give Cagalli a dress. Yep, DRESS. Even we all know that Cagalli maybe will roast Athrun's lungs and bake his kidneys to dogs. But he still persists.

**Flashback**

"_What do you want to give to her?" Lacus asked. Athrun silence for a second and answer_

"_I want to buy her a dress. I never see her wear some kind of it and I want to see now. And I hope you want to help me, Lacus. Because I see your size as same as her" Athrun said to her. Lacus nodded and bring him to the dress store that she know. _

**End of Flashback**

"Not bad, but Cagalli can't wear it, because its pink." Athrun giggled. Lacus remembered and change again. Athrun take a walk inside the store and found one green dress that caught his attention. It was green dress that (just remembered it from Destiny, okay? Coz I never really good in describing costume. And school outfit, thinking it was your school. Your High school plus the PLANT Logo). He brings it to Lacus and says from outside changing room to try it.

Lacus try it and showed it to Athrun. He knows it was perfect for Cagalli. So he tell that he was chose this one and thank her. Lacus nodded and change again to her normal outfit. Athrun bring the dress and take it to cashier.

"I'll take this one" Athrun simply said.

The cashier nodded and makes a bill for a dress. She wrapped it and gives it to Athrun after he pays it. After that, Lacus and Athrun walked out from store and search Cagalli and Kira.

Kira was bought his little present for Lacus. Cagalli however didn't buy anything for Athrun. She's still mad at Athrun. They walked until finally they meet again with Athrun and Lacus.

"You're done with your business here?" Kira asked

Athrun looked at him "done perfectly"

Cagalli realized he just bought something. But she pretend she didn't care and give him a cold look

"So shall we go home guys? I'm tired already…" Cagalli said flatly without even looked to Athrun. Athrun know this will happen so he just let it be.

They walk to the nearest station and wait patiently for the train. Meanwhile, Kira asked Athrun what he just bought for her

"A dress" Athrun simply said

Kira thought for a second "oh. I see… WHAT!" Kira suddenly shouted. Lacus and Cagalli jumped in shocked but let it

After recovering from his shocked state, he asked Athrun again but this time he almost whisper so Cagalli didn't hear them

"Are you mad! She's going to kill you! You know that from all goods in this world, I think she's hated dress the most!" Kira hissed.

"I'm still sane. And I know what I'm going to do. Just watch and learn. But honestly I didn't sure if what I'm doing this right. I just follow my heart." Athrun said.

After that, the train comes and they walked in

"Just hope you're still in one piece tomorrow" Kira said to himself

Shortly after they arrive, they get in to Kira's room. Lacus want to see how Athrun handle her, so she joins in. Cagalli sit on the couch and watch the TV. She know they up to something but she just pretend she didn't know. Athrun slowly walked to her and make his move

"Cagalli…" Athrun call her name

"Hm…?" she simply said. Her eyes never removed from TV.

"Are you … still mad at me?" Athrun stuttered. The only girl that can make him like this just Cagalli

"Why I must mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong." Cagalli said in monotone. Athrun sighed and reach the bag

"Actually… I have something for you. I bought this today afternoon with hope you forgive me" he let out the wrapped dress and hand it to her.

"What it is?" she pointed to wrapped dress and looked to Athrun with confused gaze

"Just open it" was all he said.

She slowly opened it and her eyes widened. She jumped out from the couch like she has snake on her lap.

"ATHRUN! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" she pointed to the dress

"You can tell. A dress." Athrun become unsure of what he has done.

"You know from very start that I hate those things!" Cagalli shouted

"I know… I just thought…" Athrun got a cut

"Thought what? Thought you had lost your mind!" Cagalli yell again. She was become furious now.

"Just…" he found it hard to say

"Just thought that you may can make me looks like the other girl!" Cagalli almost shed her tears _'how that he can be mean!'_

Athrun realized her tears. Now he knows exactly what he supposed to say.

"I just thought that… you ARE a girl. So I bought you that. I never see you wear a dress so I think you will look gorgeous with that." Athrun said while grab the dress and put it neatly on the desk.

Cagalli's heart melted hears his statement. _'He's not mean to you, you fool! You're the one who mean at him'_ she said to himself

"But looks like you can't accept my simple excuse, so…" Athrun sighed sadly.

"…give it to me" Cagalli slowly said.

"What?" Athrun asked unsure what she just said. She accepts him?

"Just give it to me, jerk! You bought that for me or what!" Athrun smiled and give the dress back to her. Cagalli accept it and look to the dress

"It's kinda good, too" Cagalli said in low tone.

"Now, why you don't try it for Athrun?" Kira finally break the tension. Lacus walk to her and drag her to some room to help her. Athrun and Kira sat silently at the couch. Kira poke his shoulder

"Wow Athrun, that's a good job done. I never thought she will accept that." Kira said bluntly. Athrun smiled

"Thanks buddy. I never thought that either. I think she will punched me or what." Athrun said

They waited patiently while heard Cagalli screaming and Lacus's excuse for that. Athrun can't be as patient as Kira. Finally shoji opened and revealed Lacus

"Gentlemen, I proudly present, Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha, in dress!" Athrun glued his gaze to shoji door and meanwhile Cagalli walked slowly out from the room. Lacus made a great job to Cagalli. Athrun couldn't think that she can be ever better than that. Her dress fit her image perfectly. Lacus has tied her hair and she looks even more girly with that style. Athrun stand and stare at her

"What do you looking at, jerk?" Cagalli yell while raising her fist. Athrun couldn't help but just smile

"You look beautiful…" Athrun said. Cagalli blushed and looked away. Kira and Lacus found it funny that Cagalli can blush like that.

"Lacus, I think they need something called privacy…" Kira whispered to her ear. Lacus nodded and they get out to the garden. And there're Cagalli and Athrun alone

"Thanks for this… jerk…" Cagalli said

"After all I've done and you still call me that? Geez… but maybe I could accept it, if you put 'my' before that" Athrun said in joking tone

Cagalli looked up to his eyes and asked "what was that mean?"

"This…" Athrun leaned closer to her face and closed his eyes. Cagalli do the same and slowly they shared a chaste kiss. Not long after that they broke it and Athrun looked deep into her eyes

"Cagalli… I love you…" Athrun said. Straight with no hesitation between his words

"I love you too, my jerk…" Cagalli smiled. Athrun chuckled and leaned closer to kiss her again. This time their kiss is more passionately. They keep kissing in good few minutes

* * *

"What do you think they're doing now?" Lacus asked. They sit down on the rock bench that they used before after Siegel told Kira about Clynes.

"Let's say they probably make out" Kira chuckled. Lacus giggled at Kira's statement.

"Thanks for today, Lacus" Kira continued

Lacus looked to him and smiled "I didn't do anything. I just take you guys to Sogo that's all"

"That does why I must say thank you." they keep silenced for a while. Kira got this chance and speak again

"Actually, I found something interesting in one of those stores. And I thought it will be beautiful if you wear that, so…" his hand reaches his pocket and revealed small white box. He opened that for her and she saw a pink sakura necklace on it.

"It's beautiful, Kira!" she said in disbelief. She never expects Kira can buy her such a beautiful necklace like this one. She put out it from its box and stared at it

"Can you help me to put this on?" Lacus slightly ask. Kira nodded and she gives it to him. He circled his arm around her neck. Lacus shocked. _'Isn't he supposed to put that from my back?' _Lacus mentally said.

Kira didn't know how to put a necklace around girl's neck because he never does that before. Usually he thinks before do something, but because his mind racing and his heart jumped on his chest hard, he couldn't think perfectly.

After a while he finally can put the necklace on Lacus's neck. His hands still circled alongside her neck. He realized and blushed while get his hands out, but Lacus hold his hands so it wouldn't move from it place.

"La… Lacus…?" Kira said slowly

"Thank you… Kira" Lacus smiled. Kira couldn't help but just smile back

"That's… nothing" before he could continue, Lacus capture his lips with hers. Kira shocked in sudden bliss but he returned it. Soon their lips become more passionately. Kira's hands moved slowly to her waist, and Lacus's was on his neck. Kira deepened the kiss and Lacus replied it with the same favor. After some good time of joy, they break the kiss and look to each other eyes

"I love you… Kira" Lacus said almost in whisper. Kira blushed and about to say the same, but he couldn't. If he said that, they must take the consequences. And he can't take her tears and pain because of it.

"…Kira?" Lacus said

He keeps silent and looks away to the ground. Lacus keep stare his face and give a sad expressions

"I can't, can I?" Lacus released her hands and begin to walk away. Kira just stand still. His mind was fight against his body. He wants to follow her and grabbed her again to say that he loves her too. But he couldn't move a foot to catch her.

…_and it wouldn't be a wasted life…_

Some sound echoed in his mind. Kira remembered something. Something that told by some old friend of him. He tried to remember it completely. And he can. He recalled his words to him… few years ago…

"Lacus!" Kira shouted her name. She looked back and found Kira was trying to walked to her

"You know… I was remembered something. An old friend told me this few years ago…" Kira said in sadly tone. Lacus choose to stay in where she is.

Kira keep walking until finally he stands in front of Lacus.

"That time he told me… I can't understand what he means. But now, after I know you… after I hear you say those words to me… I now know what he means." Suddenly after that Kira pulled Lacus into a fierce hug. Lacus shocked but after that she embraces his back lightly.

"…I love you too… Lacus…" Kira said while he embraces her pink hair. Lacus's eyes glimmering with tears. And soon after that, tears fall from her fragile eyes into his chest. Even with his clothes covered his chest, he know that Lacus had fallen her tears.

He loosens his hug and wiped the tears away from her cheek. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Suddenly Kira crashed his lips and kiss her. Lacus kiss back. This time she was sure that he replies her feeling to him. Their kiss was full of emotions. Not lust or passion. Their kiss was full of tenderness. A pure chaste kiss.

Finally, they broke it and looked again to each other. Lacus's eyes were still glimmering. She wiped it out and smile again to Kira.

"What did your friend told you?" Lacus slowly broke the silence between them.

Kira looked to her for a second

"…Sakura which blossom perfectly is a rare thing. You could spent your life to search it, And it wouldn't be a wasted life..."

Kira paused for a while. And continued

"…And now I found my perfect blossom. Right here, right now, in front of me."

Lacus buried her face onto Kira's chest once again.

"Kira… I know you're perfect boyfriend in every single girl heart." Lacus said. Kira almost jumped hear that.

"Now we are a boyfriend and girlfriend, eh?" Kira questioned

"At least I hope that become reality" Lacus said in joking tone. Kira giggled hear Lacus words and she give him a 'your answer?' look

"…I can't do it yet." Kira sadly said

Lacus's eyes widened. "Why…?"

"Because…" Kira paused for a second

"…I was too scared about the consequences… my life was full of scar, and I didn't have much time for thing like relationship or something like that…" Kira can't look to Lacus. He just looked to the ground

"I'll wait…"

"Huh?"

"I'll wait for you… until the day you can be yourself and burden of your responsibility as my protector gone come, I'll wait you. Even it'll last forever…" Lacus's eyes had teary again

Lacus hug him again and Kira hug her back. Not too long after that Kira realized that Lacus was fell asleep in his chest. Kira bring her bridal style to her room.

When he was put her on her bed, Kira said "I'll make sure that day come, just for you…"

After put her into her bedroom, Kira retreat to his room and found Cagalli who fell asleep and Athrun who watched TV silently. When Kira walked to his own room, Athrun stopped his track

"You really made it, don't you?" Athrun said without even looking to Kira. Kira stopped his pace and looked to Athrun who begin to stand

"Why?" Kira questioned

"You know… people like us cannot make a relationship with usual girl, especially special girl like her. That's never going to work. The longest I know is… 2 weeks" Athrun bluntly said

Kira looked to the ground. And said, "He told me that I must search for something, and I found it. I wouldn't betray his hope."

"I hope so…" after that, Athrun turn off the TV and go to his room. Kira couldn't think any of it again and going to sleep as well…

**

* * *

Done already? I think this chapter is pretty fast. But still, I must take my time to post this. Sorry for the bad romance stage. Please R&R so I know what I have to change to make this story even better. I don't want to waste your time guys so see you in**

**Chapter 6**

**New Threat**


	6. New Threat

**Disclaimer: guess what (even I hope I owned Freedom)**

**Don't hope a brutal battle even the title of chapter is 'New Threat'. But I'll give you a new info about new foe, so prepare yourself. And we got a new student (AGAIN!) guess who is she. Ok here's the chapter

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**New Threat

* * *

**

**Organization XIII Outpost near Onogoro**

Axel and Dem'ix are discussing about their planning to seize Great Angel. Raww, who got promoted to become a new Knight, participate to the meeting. Not too long, the chamber door opened and revealed one Knight. They smiled and welcomed him.

"Long time no see, kid. How are you?" Axel greeted him

"I have no time for your courtesy, Axel. Just get to the point. Dem'ix, Raww said that you are the one who invited me, right?" the Knight boldly said. Dem'ix nodded and asks him to sit down

"Actually, I want to ask you a favor. You have ability to manipulate reiryoku, haven't you?" Dem'ix questioned. The Knight nodded

"Hear, I want Leviathan, and I need your help to suck it out from the bearer." Dem'ix said

The Knight thought for a second.

"You know I wouldn't accept your favor that easily. How if I said no?" Knight said bluntly.

"So I must force you to do it!" Dem'ix shouted while grab his Sitar and pointed it to the Knight. Axel grows furious and separated them. His Sitar was like the other Guitar but this is blue and has a sharp side on its head

"ENOUGH! Dem'ix, lower your Sitar. Okay, it's up to you, kid. But what will you do to decide it?" Axel asks.

"I'll meet this Angel and her Protector…"

* * *

**Five Weeks Later**

**Monday Morning**

**Kira's Room**

Sunday was passed quickly. Today new week was come. And this morning they prepared for school like usual. Athrun prepared for the breakfast and wake Cagalli. Kira was wake up earlier and prepared his bag when finally Lacus come and greeted them. Kira was ready to go and also Cagalli and Athrun. They walk together to the school and found they arrives a little bit too early.

**PLANT High School**

**Class 2-E**

After they get in to class Kira see a luxurious limousine stopped at the gate of school and the passenger come out. Dearka look out too and see what Kira saw

"Hey Kira, who is that? Sure she got some money for that kind of limo" Dearka pointed to limo in front of gate school from their class window

"Don't know. Maybe a new student like me." Kira said

"Geez… why there're so many new students in last two month? First you, then Athrun and Cagalli, and now that redhead girl. What makes them so interested with this school?" Dearka questioned

"You can ask her later" Kira said while sit down on his chair.

After a while, class door opened and revealed a new student that Kira and Dearka saw before. Looks like she searching for someone.

"Eh? Who is she? I think she's Murrue sensei" Milly asked.

"I've never seen her before. Maybe she's a new student again. Don't say she's in this class too" Luna said. Shinn chuckled to hear that

After that, she looks to Kira and run to his chair. She looks excited to found him

"Kira! Finally we can meet again!" that red haired girl yell cheerfully

"Eh?" was all Kira can said

"Your friend, Kira?" Cagalli asked. Kira can't say anything yet

'_Is she a ninja too?'_ Lacus mentally said

"Wait… Wait a minute. I've never seen you before. Even in the village" Kira said. Lacus and Cagalli shocked in unison.

"Excuse me. I haven't introduced myself yet." She said shyly

"My name is Flay Alster, class 2-D. I was moved from Heliopolis High School yesterday. Because that it's the first time we met" she said

"Heliopolis… that's an elite high school for girl. Isn't it?" Luna asked. Flay nodded

"Then why you move here so sudden?" Milly added

Flay looked to Kira and continued. "of course because Kira"

Kira become stunned again

"Actually… I fell in love with Kira… at the first sight…" Flay said cheerfully

Lacus and Kira almost jumped to hear that. They really can believe it

"Just because that you moved here!" Yzak yelled

"Seriously? That's unbelievable!" Dearka added

"Hey… but you said that this is the first time we met?" Kira questioned

"Actually few days ago…"

**Flashback**

**Before Kira met Lacus. The day Kira search Clyne's mansion**

_Kira walked alongside town. He still searched his master's mansion. But suddenly eight thugs approached him_

"_Hey, Kid! What are you doing with such an annoying outfit?" one of them asked. He looks like their leader_

"_None of that are your businesses" Kira calmly said._

_Those words made the thugs furious. They charged at him. Surely they don't match with Kira. Kira smirk before landed one punch on thug leader's stomach. And kick second's face. The others realized Kira's strength and charged at him together. Kira sighed and finally use his shunpo to knock them in instant. Before they realized it, they were fell fainted kiss the ground._

_After that, Kira continued his searching task._

_But Kira didn't know a pair of eyes watched him from the corner, she watched Kira intensely before finally he left_

**End of Flashback**

"…I've never seen a man like you before. And after that I investigate all of you…" Flay continued

"All?" Kira said

"…because that, I know Kira is a ninja." Flay ended her explanation

"…" Kira can't say anything. Lacus just stood there in worry of Kira's reaction. She saw that Flay girl was interesting. That's why she worry

"Kira… do you want to be my boyfriend?" Flay bluntly ask Kira to go out with her

Class becomes noisier. They never expected that new girl will say that so fast like this

"Ooh… she confesses her feeling…" Dearka said in awe

"Seriously? I wonder what Kira will say." Luna questioned

Lacus's become more worry. Looks stunned Kira now, she cannot said exactly what will Kira said to her

"…to become your boyfriend…" Kira paused for a while

"I refused!" Kira reject her empathy. He knows he loves Lacus more than anything. So he do what must he do now

"Are… are you serious?" Flay stuttered

Kira just looked to the ground. He never rejected a girl like that. But suddenly Flay grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. Kira and the other surprised but Kira pulled himself out right away.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Cagalli yelled

"Kiss him to make sure he's truly honest. But I can't guess what in his mind, so…" before she could continue, the bell rang and forced her to back to her class

"Kira… you're alright?" Athrun ask to Kira who still can't move.

"How I can be alright? Really… I can't think properly now…" Kira said while walked tottery to his chair.

As long as the lesson started, Lacus just looked too spaced out Kira. He's still wondering of what happened earlier. Kira keep looked out through the window. He didn't even pay attention to the lesson. Lacus still worry for him. She didn't know what she should do for him.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

Finally lunch times come and they can taste a little freedom from boring lesson (I hate lesson!) Kira let out his bento and eat it. Cagalli and Athrun know they couldn't do anything and just let him alone for a while. Lacus cannot be as calm as those two, so she trying to talk to him

"Kira… are you alright?" Lacus ask

"Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry" Kira said

Lacus cannot accepted his fake smile, so she trying to break the tension

"Kira!" before she could do that, Flay come again to class and run towards Kira

"What do you want again! Kira was rejected you!" Cagalli yelled. Athrun stopped her although he also doesn't like this Flay.

"Don't be so harsh… I just want to be close to my Kira" Flay said coldly. Then she pay her attention back again to Kira

Kira didn't like her much since she's stubborn like Cagalli, but she's more annoying than her. At least Cagalli know when the time she must stopped her stubbornness, but this girl doesn't seem like she know that thing. And more annoying thing, she never stopped to flirt to Kira

Kira put out his small notes and write something. He hides it and gives a signal that he have something for her. After that, Kira went to somewhere. Flay trying to follow him.

After they both left, Lacus search for something and she found the notes that Kira write for her earlier. She read it and smiled

_Lacus_

_Sorry I must leave you for a while, but I'll make sure I'll be back before school ended. I must get rid of this annoyance before I can get back to my normal mind. Because she never stop to flirt on me! So please wait for me_

_Kira

* * *

_

Kira walked along corridor, he found that Flay followed him and circled her hands around his right hand. Kira pulled her rather roughly and fasten his pace to the backyard. Unfortunately she run after him and Kira doesn't have any choice except use his shunpo and flee to backyard.

Flay know it will happen, so she was prepared her reinforcement for this.

Kira leaned on school's wall panted for breath. He's still wondering why that girl is so persistent to get him "That girl… I don't know what she's thinking. Better than to be liked, I think to be exact to be targeted… just flee from one girl make me tired… what happened to me?" Kira whined.

Not too long, Flay found Kira and run toward him

"WHAT!" Kira yelled because he found many men in black run after him. He couldn't help it so he run for his life. While he run, he see Flay stand watch him

"You again!" Kira questioned.

Flay nodded "I just want to be alone with you, but you didn't want it, so sorry if I must force you, Kira" she said in innocent tone.

Kira don't want if there any unnecessary casualties, so he keep trying to run. But they not showed any sign of defeat, so he doesn't have any choice again

Kira stabbed his katana to the ground and shouted "Ninpo, JIRAISHIN (Thunder Quake)!" then the ground split make them fall and fainted.

"Sugoi…" Flay said in awe

"Flay… your men was fell, now please get out from my life." Kira said roughly.

Flay didn't out from idea, she can do something again

"Lacus Clyne, why do you here?" Flay pointed at the back of Kira

"Lacus!" he looked to his back and found nothing. But suddenly a net surrounded him so he can't move.

"My trick success!" Flay yell cheerfully

Realized a trap, Kira pull out his katana from its sheathed again to cut the net, but a blowpipe hit him and Kira fell unconscious.

"Being a ninja, he's so sensitive about his master. My guesses are right."

* * *

**Class 2-E**

The bell was rang which signed the time for home. The students begin prepared their backpack for going home. But Lacus still concern about Kira. She wonders where he could be going. Athrun and Cagalli was ready for home

"Lacus, come on. Let that moron go home alone" Cagalli said jokingly

"Lacus, you know that he can take care of himself" Athrun said. He know Lacus still worry about Kira

Lacus thought for a second, "I think I will wait for him here. You two can go home if you want. Just make sure you didn't do anything excessive consider you're a new couple"

Cagalli and Athrun blushed, "you change become more like Kira everyday, Lacus!" Cagalli yelled and drag Athrun home.

* * *

**Alster Mansion**

**Flay's Room**

Kira was half-conscious, he know he'll wake shortly. But the effect of chloroform still on his body. He can say that he's in some room and he was laid on a bed. He forces himself for wake up and found Flay sit on the bed. Waiting him to wake up.

"Finally you wake up! I was worried because you still haven't woke up yet" Flay said

Kira trying to regain his full consciousness and put his anger face

"So this is your fault!" Kira almost yell

"What can I do? You didn't want to come with me, so I must take this way" Flay pouted

"Why I must come with you to your place? I was rejected your offer to become your boyfriend!" Kira yell

"I know that's a lie." Flay stated confidently

"How do you know I'm lying to you? I'm telling the truth" Kira almost can't take it anymore

"I know. Because that time Lacus was watching, right?" Flay said

"A ninja cannot do anything that his master can't accept, so you must close your heart that time. Because of that I want we can talk just two of us."

Kira looked away. He know its true, but he also know that he can't accept her

"Let me say it again, do you want to become my boyfriend?" Flay asked again

Kira don't say anything for a while, and he begin, "…is that honest words from your heart?"

"Of course!" Flay said impatiently.

"If so… I'll answer my honest feeling too" Kira said

He closed his eyes for a while. Flay smile that she sure he will accept her

"…I'm sorry… but, I can't take that feeling" Kira said straight

"W… why?" Flay stuttered. She doesn't expect this

"My body and soul, was I giving to someone important for me…" Kira said

"Who… who is that girl?" Flay still stuttered

"Someone that more precious than my own life… an extraordinary princess that I cared the most" when he said that, an image of Lacus appeared in front of him. he smiled when he know that

Kira looked to the clock and realized he was late, so he looked to Flay for the last time

"I'm sorry, I must go. Good bye!" with that, he disappeared

* * *

**Kira's Room**

Kira arrived at his room a bit late. It was dark. He entered his room with a relief feeling. Maybe tomorrow he wouldn't get a flirt attack from Flay again.

"You're late." Athrun said when he saw Kira entered the room

"Sorry. Many things happened. Lacus… she's mad?" Kira questioned

"What do you mean?" Athrun ask back

Kira arched an eyebrow.

"She was home, wasn't she?" Kira ask again

Athrun shook his head "She's still waiting for you at school. I think you went home with her" Athrun frowned

Kira's eyes widened, "what! Do you mean… She's still waiting for me!" Kira said almost yelled

"Maybe" Athrun said

* * *

**PLANT High School**

Kira was panic, he was worried. How if she got ambush, how if she kidnapped, how if… was echoed on his mind. He fastens his shunpo to school until finally he reached schools gate. He uses his stealth ability to vigilance of any threat. So far he didn't sense anything. He keeps stealth-walked to his class. Finally he arrived at class's door. He unsheathed his katana and opened the door slowly. And there he found Lacus, fell asleep at his desk. Kira sighed in relief to know she's alright. He sheathed back his katana and walked to her. He trying to wake her up slowly

"Umm… Kira…?" she said half-asleep. Kira nodded and smiled

"I'm sorry to make you wait this long." Kira said seriously. He know that his notes that may make her wait for him this long

"What took you so long?" Lacus still half-asleep

"Uuh… Flay kidnapped me with chloroform. So I fainted until this late" Kira said. His expressions show some guilt to Lacus

"Kidnapped! I can't believe you still can got kidnapped, Kira!" Lacus said jokingly. Kira sighed in relief to know that she maybe didn't mad as he expected to be

"So you didn't mad at me?" Kira ask

Lacus thought for a second, "I lie to you if I say I didn't mad at you…"

Kira look down. Sure he prepared for this, but he didn't know what he will do if she mad. _'But at least she's as not same as Cagalli when she's mad'_ Kira said to himself

"But maybe I can forgive you… if you do something for me." Lacus said

"What?" Kira questioned

"…kiss me" Lacus calmly said

Kira almost jumped hear that, "WHAT!" actually, he still doesn't believe his ears

"Well… you hear me. Kiss me and maybe I can forgive you." Lacus cheerfully said

"Why 'maybe'?" Kira ask

"I must make sure if your lips is still doesn't contaminated by anyone lips except mine. That's all" Lacus shyly said

"…and because you're mine, Kira" Lacus added

Kira sighed again, "oh… so you tease and test me in exact time, Hime?"

Lacus walked closer to Kira and circled her hands around Kira's neck, "that's what I'm trying to do"

After Lacus said that, Kira wrapped his arms around Lacus' slender waist, and brought his head down to meet hers in a passionate kiss. They took it slowly at first, giving themselves a moment to feel each other out as they had before they started forcing themselves on each other a bit harder.

After a good few minutes they broke their kiss looked to each other eyes. Kira still can't say anything, and Lacus still wondering how skilled Kira in his kiss. He could send Lacus to a perfect bliss when their lips met.

Kira smiled, and he remembered something, "so, do you forgive me?"

Lacus thought for a second, "I think you're clean… so, yes. I forgive you"

Kira smiled and looked through the window. He realized it was so late for her

"Care to go home?" Kira ask jokingly

Lacus giggled. Then she nodded, "carry me"

"Excuse me?" Kira ask

"I said carry me. That's the cost because you make me to wait for you for so long" Lacus said cheerfully.

Kira sighed and carry her to home

* * *

**Clyne's Mansion**

Kira carry her to her room. After they arrived Lacus wave her hand and said goodnight. Kira reply her and walked back to his room. But suddenly Siegel give Kira 'come here' signal. Kira obey it and kneel in front of Siegel

"What's the matter, sire?" Kira ask

"Raise your head, Kira Yamato" Siegel said seriously

Kira do as what he said, and looked to Siegel

"Kira…" Siegel paused for a second

"Do you love Lacus?"

Kira's eyes widened. He knows it will become trouble if he knows his daughter's protector fell for his master. It was forbidden in first place.

"…what do you said, sire? A person like me is impossible…" Kira get cut by Siegel

"Tell the truth." Siegel said more serious

Kira silenced, but then, "…if so… let me, Kira Yamato tell the truth. Forgive my disrespectful, but in fact, I truly love her!" Kira almost shouted

"…I know my step is far too much, so if you want to punish me, sire, let…" Kira got cut again by Siegel's word

"Who says I forbid you to love my daughter?" Siegel smiled

Kira shocked. He never expected this before. But he couldn't hide the happiness in his mind.

"I didn't forbid you to love my daughter, because I know you truly love her like you said before…" Siegel added

Kira couldn't be happier.

"…But the time isn't appropriate for this. We must take care of the problem before that, and I hope you understand." Siegel finished

Kira silenced for a while. He knows it will be a hard fate for them, to change the fate itself. "I understand sire, and I'll make sure I will put an end into this"

"Very well… you may go, Kira"

Kira nodded and walked back.

* * *

**Organization XIII's Outpost Near Onogoro**

Axel and Dem'ix waited patiently on their temporary base. They didn't expect much report from their friends because they know what kind of Knight he is. Especially Dem'ix who didn't like him so much.

"Axel…"

Axel looked at him, "hmm? What's wrong?"

"Do you think him really doing his job? That kid…" Dem'ix gritted his teeth.

Axel smirked and then said "you worry too much. Just relax… he must be doing his job well. However, he went just to meet our target and obstacles before us really carry out the mission."

"I know that but still…" Dem'ix couldn't end his words because he got an idea

Axel knows he got something. But whatever it is, he know he wouldn't really like that. "what?"

"How if we…" Demi'x explains his idea to Axel. Hear that, Axel's eyes gone wide.

"WHAT!" he shouted. Dem'ix just put a cunning grin

"Are you sure? They will dead if you do that!" Axel shouted

"Now you're the one that worry too much. I'll make sure they didn't lose their control." After say that, he walks away

"Where are you going!" Axel shouted again

"I'll ask Raww to take care of it. Just hang tight." He said not even turn his gaze to him.

* * *

**Yogatta…! It's done again. Hope you still stay tuned in guys. I don't know what will I say again PLEASE R&R and see you again in **

**Chapter 7**

**6/12**


	7. 612

**Disclaimer: "ordered the same for the three chapters ahead!"**

**Iyoo… kembali lagi bersama saya in new chapter. And you guys know why the title is 6/12? Yep, it was date. Date of what? You'll know, very soon.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**6/12

* * *

**

**Kira's Room**

**0730**

The sun was shining brightly. But even so, Kira still sleep peacefully with his futon. And even in thirty minutes school will begin. Lacus was ready to go and go to Kira's room to see what Kira are doing in this late.

"Kira? You're here?" Lacus said while search in bedroom. And she found Kira still lying on his futon. Well asleep

"Kira? Are you alright?" Lacus trying to wake him up. But she thought he was sick, so…

"Uuh… Lacus?" Kira said half-asleep

"Are you sick, Kira?" Lacus ask

"Uhm…? No, I'm not sick… why you are here?" Kira questioned still half-asleep

"You're getting late if you still sleep. It was 0730." Lacus said while pointing at the clock

Kira jumped in millisecond scale and running to bathroom.

"I'm sorry! Really… we're late! Can you please wake Cagalli and Athrun?" Kira shouted from bathroom. Lacus giggled to see Kira's reaction when he panicked like that

"Kira… Cagalli and Athrun were left already." Lacus said

"WHAT!" Kira shouted again.

After he was done with his shower, he gets his uniform and put it on in light-year speed. After that, Kira put on his watch and looked to the clock.

"What time is it? Why Cagalli didn't kick my head like usual…?" before he could finish, his eyes glued to the clock's date and stared at it

_11 June_

"Kira? Are you there?" Lacus said jokingly.

Kira looked to her and put a smile

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Let's go!" Kira said cheerfully

Lacus followed him but have a thought, _'why he's force a smile?'

* * *

_

**PLANT High School**

**Class 2-E**

**0757**

Kira and Lacus arrived at the time, just three minutes passed and they will stand at corridor until lesson over.

"Gosh! Kira, you're almost late! What are you doing?" Shinn yelled. He was have a chat with Dearka, Yzak, Athrun, and their dark-blue eyes blonde friend, Alex Roxas

Kira walked to their direction and join them. Cagalli was with Luna and Milly. Lacus was realized there's something wrong with Kira. But she didn't want to interrupt him yet.

Suddenly, Kira walked to Cagalli and their expressions was so serious

"Hey Kira. Sorry I didn't wake you up like usual today" Cagalli said

"It's okay. I almost forget tomorrow is the day." Kira said back

"Yeah. What will you do?" Cagalli questioned

"I'll talk about it with Siegel-sama later. Don't worry" said Kira while poke her shoulder

Then, the bell rang and Murrue sensei coming in

* * *

**Home Time**

School has passed. Kira and other go home like usual, but the different is, they're more quiet than usual. Cagalli just silence like a grave and Kira too. Lacus want to ask what happened but it seems they're in 'I don't wanna talk about it' mood. They keep walking home in that condition.

After a long silent walk, Athrun and Cagalli make their way to Kira's Room; meanwhile Kira and Lacus go to main home for a different direction. Lacus walk to her room and Kira to Siegel's to usual daily report.

"Kira… you want to talk with me?" Siegel ask

"Actually… that's right, sire. I want to talk about tomorrow. Can we get some time to go back to village?" Kira ask stutterly. He wondered what reason he will give to him if he ask why

"Oh, for the day? Of course you can." Siegel said with smile in his face. Kira's face brightened a bit.

"Thank you very much, sire. I shall take my leave" after that, he disappeared.

After Kira leave, Siegel sighed and pierce to his back

"You don't go back too? Come on… go see your wife. I'm sure she will be happy if you come" Siegel said sadly

After he said that, Ulen appeared from shadow and leaned to shoji, "if I show my face to Kira and Cagalli, what I have to say? I'm not a 'I love you kids' daddy person like you, Siegel." He said without even looking at him. He just stared to Kira's room

Siegel sighed again, "I know you haven't seen her for years. You always make a mission as your excuses when the day comes. I'm always wondering, why you must hide like this? And from who? Kira and Cagalli? They're your kids!"

Ulen just stand still. He doesn't make any voice. He just stares to Kira's room. Before finally he speaks, "…I don't take any opinions from you for this, Siegel. I have my own reason. And even if I tell you, you wouldn't understand either. Like those kids now."

"But…!" Siegel got interrupted

"Excuse me, but I must leave now, Clyne-sama. Have a nice night." And, he disappeared from Siegel's sight.

* * *

**Kira's Room**

Athrun and Cagalli watch TV silently when Kira walked in to the main room. As soon as Cagalli know Kira was there, Cagalli jumped out and ask Kira

"What Siegel-sama told you? You granted his permission?" Cagalli asked furiously. Athrun trying to calm her down a bit but it wasn't really helping. Thank God Kira come with good news

"Yes, I granted his permission. We shall leave tomorrow. Although I have no idea how he know about tomorrow… But make sure you wake up early tomorrow! If you can't, I'll ask Athrun to assassinate you again." Kira said jokingly.

"That term is also valid for you, Kira! Maybe I can get some fast sleep now. Night Kira! Athrun!" Cagalli said as she gave Athrun a light kiss on his lips. He smiled and replies her good night.

Kira put on his casual kimono and go to sleep too. (a/n: a ninja shouldn't have pajamas when they sleep. They have some light kimono or other.) But Athrun not go to sleep yet. He just sits on couch and watches some movie. Kira set up his futon, but before he could sleep, he talks to himself

"I feel bad leave Lacus behind like this. And also I haven't told her yet."

Athrun looked to his friend, and said, "Don't worry, Siegel-sama must be tell her tomorrow morning. Just sleep, Kira. Tomorrow will be a long day." After Athrun said that, he turn off the TV and set up his futon too and go to sleep as well.

"…yeah, I know"

* * *

**Tomorrow Morning**

Kira wake up slowly. He sees the clock and found that's still 0530 AM. Too early if they must go to school like usual. But today is different. Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun are going to go back to their village for a special occasion.

_12 June_

Kira found that date when he looked to the clock once again. He looked deep to the digital numbers that showed the date. His mind raced up to some different locations. He even didn't react to Cagalli and Athrun's sounds of preparations for their one-day upcountry.

"KIRA! Come on…! Prepared yourself! We're going in thirty minutes. Since we must spend a three bloody hours in train, we have no choice" Cagalli shouted.

Kira averted his gaze from the clock and walked to kitchen, "no cursing today, Cagalli"

Suddenly, a pang of guilt strike her heart, "…sorry" Cagalli said slowly.

"Watch your mouth today, Cagalli." Athrun hissed when he prepared some breakfast

They have their breakfast in uneasy silence. Whenever Cagalli want to break the tension, Athrun shook his head and Cagalli back silence. Athrun know one wrong step will cause uneasy feeling, and it'll be hard for them.

Knock… Knock…

"I'll get it." Athrun said while stand from his chair.

Athrun headed to the door and opened it. And revealed… "Lacus! What are you doing here?"

Heard Lacus was in front of the door, Kira and Cagalli run headed door keep up Athrun "Eh? Dad was told you, wasn't he? I heard last night you guys will go back to your village today, so dad told me to go with you, because he said he can't leave me without Kira's around me" Lacus said.

Athrun and Cagalli looked to Kira. He just shook his head, "Siegel-sama haven't told me about your presence"

"Well… why don't you go with us then? You remember that once mother told us that she want to meet her as well, right? Come on, Kira, Athrun. Finish your breakfast so we can go quickly. You may come in, Lacus" Cagalli said

Lacus nodded and get in.

* * *

**Onogoro Central Station**

**0611**

Kira and the other arrive at the station just four minutes before the train leave. They get inside the train and take some vacant seats. They take the separated chair in 13th row. Athrun sit with Cagalli and Kira with Lacus. Athrun and Cagalli have some nice chat along the trip, Kira and Lacus are no exception. But Lacus know when they talk to each other, Kira just force it. Until finally Lacus ask Kira

"Kira, why do you must go back home to your village?" Lacus ask

Kira paused for a second, "we want to see our mother, and an old friend. Its been a long time since we meet them"

"Really? I wonder how Kira and Cagalli's mother look like! She must be beautiful, right?" Lacus ask become excited.

"Yeah…"

Lacus's cheerful tone change so sudden when she looks Kira's expressions. "…did I say something wrong?"

Kira suddenly look at her and smile "ah…! Its okay, I'm just a little sleepy. Wake up so early…"

Lacus didn't by it, but she decided to not to pushed him more.

After a couple of hours, they finally get out from town and finally they can see a rural nature. There are so many crops lay down there and that was hard to find a car or something like that. The houses were so natural style. And it looks like one house owned some crops. Lacus found it a really rare thing to her eyes. And she found some forest that appeared never been touched by humans. She keeps admire the scenery until her eyes widened because she sees some village like in feudal age.

"You see Lacus? That's the Hidden Village of Junius." Kira said.

"That's amazing, Kira! I've never seen something like that before!" Lacus said almost shouted

Lacus watched the village as the train move rather fast to the station. She never saw a big feudal village like that ever. Even in TV. She wanted to take a walk around after seeing Kira's family. But she can't tell him now since Kira maybe have some troublesome minds. Whenever she wants to help him, he just always say the same thing, don't worry, I'm fine. But Lacus hope this trip will lighten his mood even a bit.

Finally they arrived at station. They get off the train and walk out from station. The station was small. As to be expected from desolate area. They must walk from station to gate of village because there's no transportation like bus or something. But even so Lacus found that interesting, because she can see many scenery and some fresh air. She can't feel it in Onogoro, the now capital from fragment of old Japan, Orb country, since it was such a big town.

"We're here, the Gate of Junius" Cagalli referred to a great gate in front of them.

Lacus saw in awe. She presume it height is around 10 meter straight. She can feel fortitude of old world and the occupant of this village by seeing the Gate. The village surrounded by sturdy wall for defense and hiding village's presence.

"…Kira, I wonder how we can get in? It looks like the gate can't be pushed over with human's power." Lacus finally ask after staring at the gate

"You don't have to" Cagalli answer.

Lacus arched an eyebrow hear Cagalli's statement

"Just wait and the gatekeeper will welcome us" Athrun said

After Athrun said that, suddenly Kira took out his shuriken and throw it to the upper side. They collided with the same shuriken and fall to the ground. And then, from the bush they were surrounded by 5 masked shinobi. Lacus grab Kira's arm tightly. She scared that they maybe some enemy. Then, the shinobi that appear like the leader walk out.

"Well… it's been a while, kids. How are you?" the leader asks.

Lacus's grip to Kira's arm loosened after she hears Leader's friendly tone.

"I was thinking about change the welcome method, Mwu-san" Kira said stared at the leader

"Really? I think the gate's test was perfect for intruder" Mwu said while opened his mask. He has a blonde hair. Lacus almost shouted to know the third grade teacher on their school is here. Plus, he's a leader of a gate!

"Mwu sensei!" Lacus pointed at Mwu

"Oh… Hime-sama. Forgive my rudeness. I'm…" Mwu is cut of by Lacus

"Mwu La Flaga, third grade teacher of PLANT High school. What are you doing here!" Lacus ask again

Mwu was about to answer when Kira cut his of, "Mwu-san is given a surveillance task for your security before I got the task. He ought to back to the village by now, but I don't sure why he so insist to be there with us. Well… at least he doesn't live in my room…" Kira said while took a glance to Cagalli and Athrun. They just look away pretend to didn't know what Kira said. Lacus just giggled to see the new couple.

"I was found something interesting on your school, kid. So tomorrow I'll be back to Onogoro." Mwu calmly said while remembering a figure of brown haired woman on PLANT High.

"Anyway, lets get in. you guys can back to your post" after Mwu said that, the gate slowly opened and the shinobi that surrounded them earlier gone.

They finally reach the inner side of the wall. Lacus looked the village in amazement. The village's occupant all are wearing kimono, not the usual shirt or something like that in town that usually Lacus see everyday.

Lacus decided to break a silence among them, "Mwu-sensei, what is your occupation here? Just a usual shinobi here?"

"Ah… I'm a keeper of this village…" Mwu was cut of by Kira

"…and greatest teacher ever" Kira praised Mwu out loud

Cagalli and Athrun chuckled to hear that. Mwu in other side just smiled

"So Mwu-san is Kira's teacher?" Lacus asked

"And mine too! He teaches us everything, from ninjutsu, shuriken, katana, and special course for Kira, flirting girl!" Cagalli said out loud. Mwu almost blushed from embarrassing. And Kira just giggled

"Ooh… I think the one that take that course is Athrun" Lacus said jokingly

Athrun almost jumped because Cagalli put some fierce glare to him

"Well… I'm not surprised…" Cagalli said coldly

"Anyway it's an honor to meet you in such a place like this, Hime. Why didn't you say earlier that Hime will come? So we can prepare a proper welcome for her" after that, Lacus said to don't call her Hime. So he does that

"We know that Lacus will come with us this morning, so sorry if we can't contact you." Kira said

Mwu sighed. finally he realized they almost reach their house. He smiled and faces them again

"Well, kids. You're almost home. I think you should use your free time without me around. So see you later. Excuse me, Lacus-sama" after that, he walks faster to other side of road.

After they walk for a while, finally they reach Yamato's mansion. Lacus once again looked in awe

"This is your home, Kira, Cagalli? It's so big! I thought my house is still smaller that yours" Lacus almost shouted

"Don't be surprised, because Yamatos are one of some elite ninja clan in this village." Athrun said

When they want to open the gate, a sound of an eagle coming from somewhere. Lacus looked up and found an eagle fly towards them. It land in Kira's hand when he raised his hand

"I think Torii miss you, Kira" a voice from inside houses garden said

"Thanks for keep the house and him well, Sai" Kira said.

A man that said before smiled, "long time no see, guys"

Lacus looked confused; Sai realized this and introduce himself, "you must be Hime from Clynes, right? My name is Sai Argyle. I'm assigned to be keeper of Yamatos mansion when they won't come back for a while when they have a mission"

"My name is Lacus Clyne, nice to meet you, Sai" Lacus introduced herself

"Now you must be tired from a long trip. Mind if come in to the house and have some tea?" Sai offered. Lacus looked to Kira before she speaks

"Kira, you can go after you change into something more formal than that. Come in" Sai said again

Kira nodded and looked to Lacus. She smiled in sign of agree and they get in to the house. Kira ordered Torii to wait for them outside

Kira, Athrun and Cagalli get in to their room because they got to change their outfit. Lacus waited in main room while Sai prepared some tea. The house was so traditional. Just like her house but her house still can be at least have touched by modern sense. But this one is different. She can't imagine if Flay, who looks so spoiled, can live here for a long time. There's so many artistic ukiyo-e displayed on the wall. She wondered if there any secret entrance behind them. Before she could finished her eyes exploration, Sai got out from kitchen and served a glass of tea and some obagi for her.

"You may wait here until Kira and the other back after they leave later" Sai said

Lacus looked around but she can't find Kira or other there. Sai realized Lacus's behavior and ask

"Is there something wrong, Hime?" Sai questioned

"Umm… Kira and Cagalli want to meet their mother, don't they?" Lacus ask

Sai looked a bit surprised. He thought Kira didn't tell her about today

"You think they'll be mind if I join them?" Lacus ask

Sai looked confused for a second, "if you say so… maybe you can change too? So you can blend with them."

Lacus nodded and after Sai pointed which room that she can use, she walked towards that room and get to change.

"This is just my feeling or she truly has no idea about Kira's mother? The fact that she's already…" Sai was cut off by Cagalli

"We're ready. Hey… where's Lacus?" Cagalli pointed at empty table. Kira and Athrun was change their outfit to some formal kimono

"Hey Kira, do you mind if she join you? She wants to" Sai said

Kira looked to Cagalli and Athrun, and then shook his head in sign of agreement

Sai become silenced for a while. Then he sighed, "okay then. Your thing, your decision"

"Hey… you guys were ready?" Lacus suddenly popped put from her temporary room. She wears a bright pink kimono and her hair was tied in high ponytail.

Cagalli looked Lacus in awe, "you look amazing, Lacus!" she almost shouted

"Thanks. You too, Cagalli. Athrun must be glad to see you like this" Lacus said. Athrun and Cagalli suddenly got blushed on their cheeks. Kira and Lacus just giggled

"Enough with the blush, sis. Now shall we get going?" Kira poked Athrun's and Cagalli's shoulder.

Athrun and Cagalli nodded. But Lacus is different. She's arched an eyebrow

"Going? Your mother isn't at home, Kira?" Lacus ask

"…she isn't at home anymore" Kira said with a smile on his lips

Lacus didn't really get it. So when Kira and the other included Sai go out from house, she followed them without any question. She followed them until they arrived at manse's backyard. They walked a while because the backyard is pretty wide for a backyard.

"Oh…" Lacus can't say anything when she found two cemeteries lay there.

Torii was waiting in front of graves. When he sees Kira, he perch on Kira's shoulder

"Via Yamato, our mother… passed away right 7 years ago…" Kira said while kneel and staring at his mother's tomb

"…and the other is our best friend, Nicol Amalfi. At the same day, 2 years ago." Athrun added

Lacus's eyes become watery. She never thought Kira was also lost his mother.

"It's been 7 years now, mother. Now I was assigned as Clyne's Hime guardian. I hope you glad hear this. Cagalli and Athrun were also with me there. They're really annoying me." Kira chuckled after he said that.

"What was that mean! Don't believe him, mother. I was being ordered to backup him because he's weak!" she's shouted at Kira's ears

"…and soon I'll have a brother in law, right there" Kira pointed at Athrun. He doesn't even pay attention to Cagalli's words. Cagalli and Athrun blushed madly. Lacus giggled. But Sai's eyes widened.

"KIRA! Its mother's grave! What the hell are you thinking!" Cagalli almost shouted

"You two really…?" Sai paused and looked at the two.

"Congratulations! When should I arrange the engagement party?" Sai said out loud

"Not you too, Sai…" Athrun whined

After Kira finished with his mother, he move to Nicol's grave and kneel at front of the grave too

"Hey Nicol, you see? I was assigned. You must be envy to me by now. I bet now I can defeat you in two paces" Kira said in joke tone. Lacus just giggled

"Don't listen to him, Nicol. He's such an idiot. I never really know why he's got that main task in first place." Cagalli said coldly.

"That's hurt, Cagalli" Sai commented

"I agree with Sai. I don't like that side of you" Athrun added

"Now you blame me? Great! Now I'm really being cornered." Cagalli felt her anger rise a bit

"Relax, Cagalli. Remember where you are." Lacus trying to tame Cagalli

They keep arguing about who knows what. Torii become furious of their sound and fly to peck Cagalli and Athrun hardly. They winched in pain. Kira and Lacus trying so hard to hold their laughter. After peck them Torii fly away.

"Even Torii still know more manners that you guys. I wonder what will your kids look a like" Kira stand and approach them.

"Great statement, Kira." Sai added playfully

Athrun and Cagalli become redder from blush now. They can't even stare to each other.

Lacus found it funny. They still can joke in front of their mother's and friend's graves. Lacus thought Kira and Cagalli are so strong facing their fate.

"Come on, we go inside. 'Kabuki age' (famous senbei from Japan) sounds good? I got them yesterday from Tolle" Sai said

Cagalli almost jumped, "why you don't tell me earlier! My favorite snack! Come on, Athrun, Lacus!" she grabbed Athrun's sleeves and drags him. Sai and Lacus followed them. But soon Lacus realized that Kira didn't follow them. She looked back and found Kira still staring the graves

"Come on, Kira. What are you doing?" Lacus said

Sai, Cagalli and Athrun stopped from their tracks. They looked back too face Kira

Kira didn't react like didn't hear for a while. Then finally he face them, "you may go ahead. I'll try to find Torii. He can't go back himself yet." Then, he makes his pace to somewhere

"Kira…?" Lacus questioned

"…let him go, Hime. He's always like this every year." Sai said while Athrun and Cagalli continued their track

Lacus stared at his back for a while, "Sai, can you please tell me what kind of person is Via-sama? I see Kira smile a lot in our trip here. I think he was so glad to see his mother again. So his mother must be very kind" Lacus said.

Sai looked back, "…I don't know if that really the true meanings of his smile…"

"…eh?"

Sai smiled and poked her shoulder, "maybe we can talk it inside with Cagalli and Athrun? I'm sure they'll be able to tell it much more."

Lacus nodded and followed Sai to the house

* * *

"So you want me to tell you about our mother?" Cagalli said while she munched her 'kabuki age'. Athrun trying to stopped her, but she's just too stubborn for a 16 years old girl

"Yes, if you don't mind" Lacus said.

"Hmm… she is a strong hearted woman. And she's so kind to us. And also to Athrun and Nicol because we life here together. When mother is still alive, whenever he got defeated by Athrun or Nicol in training, sure he run towards mother and cry. But soon after that, he can smile again and challenge them like he usually did." Cagalli said while trying to remember their past moment.

"Haha… but sure Via-sama is too pampered Kira" Athrun said

"I never expect that… but I think a ninja, not an except for Kunoichi got a mission so often until they can't spent much of their time with their family?" Lacus questioned

"Via-sama… even she's a kunoichi she didn't take any mission since age of 17" Sai said

Lacus become more anxious "why?"

"Mother… has a weak body…" Cagalli said slowly

"…and Ulen-sama… since he's a Tenchu of this Village, he always got an outer village mission and almost never be in home. Like today…" Athrun added

Lacus feel bad about their father. Even her mother was gone like their, but she still has a father that always be there beside her when she needs him. But Cagalli and Kira… lost their mother, and almost never feel warmth of a father beside them. They have nothing to fill it except their friends

"And… where Kira could be going? It was same for every year?" Lacus ask again

"Ah… I think he must be going to Sakura Hill. Looks like he's spent a lot of time there if the day likes this come" Sai answer

"Sakura Hill…?"

"It has it own story…" Cagalli said

* * *

**Flashback**

_An 8 year old Kira and Cagalli were taken a walk with their mother at Sakura Hill. Cagalli was sit at the edge of the Hill, watching the village that can be seen clearly from that spot. Their mother and Kira were also sitting beside her. Kira and Cagalli were so excited with scenery here. So Via usually take them here if the Sakura blossom. Kira took a glance to blossoming Sakura tree which is so big. _

"_Mother…"_

"_Hmm…? What's the matter, Kira?" Via asked her son_

"_I wonder why this Sakura is blossom now. It's not even in it season." Kira asked_

_Cagalli pay attention to what Kira has asked too. She wanted to know it for a long time but always forget to ask it_

"_Kira, Cagalli, this Sakura was planted from seed by our ancestor long ago. They planted it when it's not on season that we ought to plant it. So this Sakura will blossom first than other Sakura tree and we can use the leaves. Just like now we see it." Via said_

_Saw her kid's gaze still locked to the Sakura, Via chuckled._

"_And you know? Mom likes this Sakura very much. Because when mom look at it blossom, I feel like I can gaining my spirit once again." Via said while looked to Kira and Cagalli._

_Then, Via looked to the Sakura tree with a sad expression, "I want… all of us can see it again, next year…" Their cheerful expressions suddenly changed when Via said those words_

"_Don't say like you'll go to leave us to somewhere far, mom…" Cagalli said while hugging their mother._

_Kira's eyes become teary now_

_Via hug her daughter and embrace her back gently. Kira join them too and make Via's eyes teary. She knows she must leave her son and daughter alone soon. But for now, she let them feel some small peace which lay inside her…_

"_Of course… I want you all to become a great shinobi. And before that, I wouldn't leave you" Via said_

_After Via wiped her hidden tears away, she loosened their hug and looked at them, "now, shall we home? It'll be late if we don't go back now"_

_Kira and Cagalli looked to each other, then they nodded. Via smiled and hold their hand after she picked one of blossom Sakura's branch_

"_What's that Sakura's branch for?" Kira asked while wiped away his tears_

_Via smiled to her son, "for my dear family"_

_Then, they walked to their home together

* * *

_

**End of Flashback**

Lacus still pay full attention to Cagalli's story. She feels very touched by Cagalli's story. "So that's the place that keeps so many memories for Kira…"

"After that, when any of us went there with mother, we always pick one of Sakura's branch to home." Cagalli said again.

"Ah…! Kira want to assign as your guardian so badly. So he takes a full training in Mwu's place in mountain." Cagalli added

"Ah, you're right…" Athrun trying to remember

* * *

**Flashback**

_Kira, Cagalli, Athrun, and Nicol sit at mansion's side garden to accompany Via who can't leave her futon because of her body become weaker now. They talk about somewhat cheerfully until Kira bring some straight object_

"_Assigned as Hime's guardian?" Via said_

"_Yes, Kira said that he want to get a main task to become Clyne's heir guardian. In other words, he wants to become Hime's guardian" Athrun said_

"_Just a random dream…" Cagalli said mockingly_

_Kira almost jerked up when he hear that, "wh…what!" _

"_I will take special training at Mwu-san's place! And I will become a great shinobi to that task!" Kira shouted_

"…_even you still can't touch me with your 'shinai' (bamboo sword)?" Nicol added_

_Kira can't say any word again. He was cornered. Nicol was right, when they have a spar, Kira was gotten beat by Nicol with longest record is 5 minutes, 8 pace. Athrun, was a spar with Cagalli and still better than Kira. He can match Nicol in spar. To put it blunt, Kira was the weakest one among them three._

_At least for now…_

"_Uukh…" Kira whined_

"_The main task… is the task for the elite class shinobi of this village." Cagalli said while put a small grin on his face_

"_I'll surpassed you all in no time, I assure you!" Kira said straight_

"_Oh yeah…?" Cagalli shouted_

"_Yeah!" Kira shouted back_

_Via sighed and decided to separate them, "Kira, Cagalli, that's enough. Kira, you know that Cagalli just teased you"_

_Kira didn't say anything._

_Saw a chance, Cagalli got to act, "you sure got a weak determination to fall in such a provocation…" Cagalli said mockingly_

"_You…!" Kira growl to Cagalli. Nicol just laugh that Kira was so easy to tease_

_Via decided to change the subject, "Kira… you want the main task that badly?" she ask_

"_Yes!" Kira said excitingly_

_Athrun frowned, then he decided to take part of Cagalli's job, "don't you just want to meet the Hime? Because the rumors said she was so beautiful"_

_Nicol can't hold her laughter, "so easy to guess…!"_

_Kira got a dark blushed on his cheeks. _

_Kira make a fast excuses, "that's… that's not it! I just want to get the task. Because get the task is mean I was the greatest shinobi of this village!"_

'_Even I want to see Hime too…' Kira said to himself_

_Cagalli looked at him, and say, "have a dream is important too. But don't hope too high. However, that's a 100 years hope for the current you"_

_Kira growl at him again "ukh…"_

_Via looked at his son and sit at the terrace where Kira and Athrun sit. Then she rubbed his head warmly. "It's okay… I know that will become true. Because you're a strong man. I know that you often trained alone in dojo with Mwu-san for preparation and defeated so many times didn't make you surrender that easily. And I believe you could do so" Via said_

_Kira looked to his mother, "mother…" _

"_But Kira… if you want carry out the main task, you must grow stronger. Whatever happens you wouldn't cry… so in every situation you still can smile, no matter what. And become a strong hearted man. If you do so… I'm sure you can be a great shinobi that guard Hime._

"_Strong… heart…?" Kira ask confusedly_

_Via smiled at her son again. Then she said, "If you get the main task, I'll be glad to know and meet her personally."_

_Kira smiled widely. "Of course!"_

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Cagalli and Lacus giggled after the story.

"See? You'll never expect that how childish he is long ago!" Cagalli said between her laughter

"Kira is such a crybaby, when his mother around, huh?" Sai said. Cagalli nodded.

But suddenly she looked down and continued

"…at least before she left us…" Cagalli begin to remember the unforgettable day. The day when their mother passed away.

"Calm down, Cagalli… I'm here… there's nothing to worry about" Athrun rest her head on his chest, trying to make her calm.

"It's okay… I'm fine… I'm not a 9 years old girl anymore. At least let me tell her the day." Cagalli pulled herself from Athrun's grip.

* * *

**Flashback**

_June 12, 7 years ago _

_Cagalli sat beside Via who laid down weakly at her futon. She looked paler than yesterday. Cagalli eyes were watery to saw her mother like this. Even Via trying to calm her, but in her current state she can't do anything to make her smile. Nicol was on mission. Not long after that, Athrun coming._

"_So, where's father?" Cagalli asked_

"_Tenchu was on important mission. He can't go home for a few months ahead. And Nicol… he was on long term mission" Athrun said slowly while trying to sat beside Cagalli_

"_Mother…"_

"_It's okay Cagalli… I know his job force him to do so. Where's Kira…?" Via ask weakly_

"_I don't know where he is. He was gone from few hours ago" Athrun said._

"_Oh… that's good… I don't know if I can face him like this…" Via said_

"_Don't say things like that, mom… I know you'll be recovering soon." Cagalli said. Her tears almost dropped to trail her cheek_

"_And how about Kira if you're gone, Via-sama?" Athrun added_

"_It's okay… because Kira has you all… Cagalli… Athrun… and please tell Nicol… Please take care of Kira when I was gone. And please say to Ulen-sama that I love him…" Via said again. Her voice was getting lower that before_

"_Mother…! Please stop saying those things. I'm sure…" Cagalli was cut off when Via slowly grabbed her hand_

"_Its fine, Cagalli… Death is just another path… that we all must take…" Via said between her deep cough_

"_But…" _

_Cagalli was cut off by someone's footsteps and sound of opened shoji. And that's Kira holding a blossoming Sakura's branch from the Hill. He looks exhausted because running all the way home. Cagalli, Athrun and Via look with surprised expressions._

"_Mom! I bring the Sakura! You'll go get healthy if you see a Sakura, don't you?" Kira excitingly said_

"_You gone this long for just pick that?" Athrun ask in disbelief_

"_Of course! I'll do anything to keep mom with us" Kira said while handing the branch to Via's hand_

_Via looked to the branch and smiled to Kira. "…thank you, Kira. Because you have showed me my favorite Sakura… for the last time…"_

'…_for the last time…' that words echoed through Kira's mind_

_Kira had his eyes watery. He grab Via's hand and shouted, "NO! You said that you'll get health if you have the branch. So you must be okay for now, mom!"_

_Via smiled weakly, "My, my… don't cry again, Kira… if you still like that, mom still feel bad to leave you now… remember when I told you about become a strong hearted man…?"_

"…_what should I do…?" Kira ask weakly. Try hard to holding his tears_

"…_promise me… that you wouldn't cry again… and become a strong hearted man that I mentioned earlier…" Via said while caress Kira's cheek_

"_And because… mom wants to see your smile…" Via added weakly_

_Kira grab his mother's hand and put it back to her chest, "I swear… that I wouldn't cry again…" he said with most genuine smile that Via and Cagalli ever saw from Kira_

_Via was so glad now. Among those children, she worried Kira the most. But now he was change. And she knew that he will become a great heir for Yamato clan someday. "That's… it. Mom is sure that you can be stronger… Now… I can sleep peacefully… thank you… Kira… Cagalli… Athrun… Nicol…" _

_With that, Via closed her eyes …_

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"Ahh… the story become so long…" Cagalli ask while put a weak smile.

Lacus's eyes become watery now. Sai realized this and feel bad for her, "you don't have to cry, Hime…"

Athrun look to Lacus. He smiled and added, "Lacus… I think Via-sama is happy though… because when she left us, Kira can face her demise with smile." Athrun said

"Yes. And I always see him smile when visited their graves. I never see him cry even once" Sai added

"Thank you, Athrun… Sai…"

Lacus paused for a second

"Umm… do you mind if I catch up Kira to Sakura Hill?" Lacus said while trying to stand.

Cagalli nodded and Sai show her which direction she must take to arrive there and find Kira. Lacus thank him and walked away.

"…at least Kira has someone like Lacus beside him. I'm glad." Sai said while looked to the direction to Sakura Hill. Where Lacus has gone too

"Maybe that will change him a bit" Cagalli said

"What do you mean?" Sai questioned

"His foolish attitude… gone and home when he faces mom and Nicol's graves… which has torn me when I see his back when he went to Sakura Hill… I hope she'll be able to change that."

"Are you worried about Kira?" Athrun asked

"What do you think?" Cagalli asked back

"I think that's can't be helped. After all, Kira is the closest person to Via-sama among all of us" Athrun said.

Cagalli and Sai smiled and wait them to come.

* * *

**Sakura Hill**

Kira sit leaned at Sakura tree in opposite direction of entrance of the Hill. He was sat there since he arrived there. Watching the scenery and Sakura silently.

"I broke my vow again…" Kira said to himself. He had silent tears trail his cheeks when he said that. He remembered his mother and without warning, his tears fall down

"I can hold it at the graves… but still I can't hold it here… why…?" Kira still let his tears fall

Not too long after that, Lacus come from opposite direction, "Kira, are you there?"

Kira wiped his tears quickly, and put a small smile as he can, "how do you know this place, Lacus?"

Lacus watch his behavior. And she knows that he was crying before. _'So he can't really hide it, can he?'_ Lacus said to herself

"I was told about this place before from Cagalli. And I went here to search you." Lacus said

"I see…"

Kira paused for a second

"Lacus…" Kira said weakly

She turns her gaze to him, "hmm…?"

"I was wondering… are you okay with me…?" Kira asked stuttered

"What do you mean?" Lacus ask

Kira turn his gaze away from hers. He just looks to the empty space. "The one that got a task to take care of you, is someone like me… don't you regret it…?" Kira ask not even looked at her.

'_Because if I fail here… I can't face mother there…'_

Lacus didn't answer. She just looks at him. But suddenly, she smiled and rests her head to his chest. Kira shocked that Lacus didn't even answer him but do something like this.

"What are you saying? I feel great when you first saved me, I feel safe when you're around me, and I've never feel so empty when you left me like today… so what I must regret from you? I can't do anything to reply what you have given to me until this far…" Lacus said while her face is still on Kira's chest. Kira slowly embrace her back

"…thank you, Lacus…" Kira said with his eyes had tears once again

"That's my line, Kira…" Lacus and Kira chuckled a bit and then loosens their hug

"What about go home? I think Sai was prepared something for our lunch." Lacus said cheerfully

"That's great." Kira said.

But before they could go home, Lacus stared at the Sakura and found the Sakura was blossoming perfectly. She stand at her toes to pick one of the branch after she remember Cagalli's story

"Do you mind if I pick two and place it to Via-san's and Nicol's graves?" Lacus questioned

Kira smiled and shook his head. "That's okay. I think they will glad too if you treat them nicely like that."

Lacus smiled and stand on her toes to reach the branch. Kira didn't move from where he is but he keeps look to Lacus. But after he saw Lacus and the Sakura, a moment that had passed echoed through his mind

* * *

**Flashback**

_2 Years Ago, few days before Nicol's last mission_

"_I see you coming here a lot." Kira ask a green haired man on his age_

_The man looked back to Kira, "I was searching for a perfect blossom. That's why I spent a lot time here when it blossom like this." The man said_

"_That's not like you, Nicol. You always search for it?" Kira ask_

"_You know, Kira. Perfect blossom is a rare thing. You could spent your life to try to searching it, and it wouldn't be a wasted life" Nicol said while touch one of Sakura's branch._

_Kira joined with his friends. He walked closer to the Sakura tree and looked to the petals, "You think I must try to search it too? So my life has a meaning on it?" Kira questioned_

_Nicol chuckled to hear Kira, then face him, "we're ninja, Kira. We are life only just to serve and obey our master. That's the only meaning of our life. But if you think if you have found it, then try to protect it, no matter what. That'll give us a light of hope to our empty life." Nicol said again_

"_I wish I could be like you, Nicol" Kira said with a small smile on his lips_

"_No, you can't, Kira. You are you, me is me. There's nothing can change it. We have an option through our life, and that's who can choose it is ourselves. And we just have one life, that's why our life is ours. Anyone can't decide something for us. Not you, nor me. We have separated path, Kira. And I sure your life is brighter than mine. As long as you choose a right path, not just for yourself" Nicol said while leaving Kira there._

_But before Nicol walked down out the hill, he turned his gaze again to Kira, "remember my word well, Kira. You'll find out what I mean" Nicol shouted_

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

'_You're right, Nicol'_

"Come on, Kira! I'll leave you if you just stood there" Lacus said jokingly

'_I'll try to protect my perfect blossom…'_

"Okay…" Kira walked to Lacus side and she grabs his hand with her free hands while another grab the branches

"You think they'll be glad if I pick this for them?" Lacus questioned

"Sure" Kira said

Then they walked down the Hill and walked towards Yamatos mansion.

'_No matter what, for sure…'

* * *

_

**Phew… pretty long, huh? I mentioned this to be sad chapter. Sorry if it doesn't. Haha. And for kairi-chan and risingsundynasty or whatever it is and all ppl who reviewed me, thx to you! and risingsun, can you please give me the title and specific location of the fic so I can read and review. And gomen if my next chap after this will be a little take a time to post. My break was over! TT….. See you in **

**Chapter 8**

**Stronger Man**


	8. Stronger Man

**Chapter 8**

**Stronger Man**

**---------------------**

Same boring morning for Dearka and Shinn. They walk together to school together like usual, because their home are near to each other. Like or not, they stuck together when go to school, almost every morning. They walk together in usual route they have while talking about some new games and movie. And then they see Kira was arguing with some thugs, five of them. Shinn and Dearka decided to have a better spot to look what happened.

"Do you want to have some problem, kid?" one of the thugs speak in harsh tone while swinging his small knife around near Kira's face.

Kira just smirk and said back, "Only if you want."

The thugs grow more furious and charge at Kira. Dearka and Shinn was about to help but they stopped by Kira's action. He duck from thug's attack and landed a hard punch on his stomach that make him down. Realized their friend was down and the kid that they face is dangerous, they charged together at him. Kira put a grin and shouted, "ninpo, Kumo Garami! (Spider's Web)" then, they were hanging in alley without even can move. Realized this was over, Dearka and Shinn approached him.

"What happened? This is still morning and you was furious like that until you hang them like that" Shinn asks

"I and Lacus were in the road before they hold us. Their attitude was so bold to her, so I punish them. They deserved it" Kira said while pointed at the thugs that were hanging.

"By the way Kira. If we don't go now, we'll late for sure." Dearka said while stare his watch.

"Ah, you're right! Come on! Where's Lacus?" Shin asked while they prepared to run to school

"She was going ahead." Kira said.

"Very well then…" Shinn said

------------------------------------------------------------

**PLANT High School**

**School's Dojo**

Class 2-E was get sword art in their P.E. (correct me if I'm wrong, this is physical education, right?) with their sensei Mwu-sensei. This is training for the next P.E. test. So at least Mwu sensei will give the basics for amateur, or maybe I can call weakling? But of course this is not goes for Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli. Knowing them that they're expert in stuff like this. The uniform for this lesson was some light hakama for training. And the weapon in an ordinary shinai. The lesson was begun and the student was given a pair for their combat in front of the rest of the class and Mwu sensei. The lesson was going well for exception the battle was didn't interesting at least until Kira's turn

"Next, Kira Yamato and Yzak Joule. Move to the front." Mwu sensei said. After hearing that, Kira and Yzak stand and move to the front of the rest of the class who watching intensely. Especially Lacus and the other

They were in steady position and bow for salute. After that, Yzak and Kira set a defense easel. Kira realize Yzak is no amateur from his method to grab his shinai and aura that flow from his body. Mwu sensei realizes it too and presumes this is going to be interesting.

"I will not hold back, Kira!" Yzak said

"My pleasure" Kira said while put a grin

"Are you ready? Remember this is freestyle even your weapon is for kendo. Use any technique that you want" Mwu sensei shouts. Kira and Yzak nodded in unison. "Start!"

Yzak charge as soon as he hear the word. He slashes towards Kira in vertical slash. Kira dodge it by move to the left and counter attack him from left. Yzak is still in steady position so he can block it perfectly. Kira pull his shinai and spin his body while perform a sharp tackle with his foot. Yzak almost surprised that Kira would tackle him. But unfortunately Yzak still can evade that by jump and counter attack Kira with heavy slash. Realized Yzak's counter attack, Kira roll back and ready to get up before he know Yzak was in front of him, ready to do a stab attack towards him. Kira roll again to left to evade that. But still his cheek and ear can be touched by Yzak's shinai that cause Kira a red mark. Even for not too deep. Finally Yzak give Kira a time to stand after his succeeding counter attacks

"Looks like you're no amateur, Yzak." Kira said while rub his cheek that has been touched by Yzak's shinai.

The rest that watch it look in awe. Even Athrun and Cagalli still surprised that Kira can be cornered like that.

"You're not bad too. Even you still hold yourself." Yzak said. Kira and the rest of class surprised. Kira surprised that Yzak can know he hold back his power. And the rest of the class surprised that after that amazing fight that not Kira's full power. "Come on. Fight seriously."

Kira put his grin again. "Fine. If that is what you want" Kira back to his defense stance. He changes his easel. Athrun and Cagalli surprised that Kira really want to fight Yzak with his full power. Yzak know he wouldn't stand long against serious Kira. But he wants to try it badly.

"Here I go!" Yzak shouted while charged at Kira. Yzak slash it through his head and face Kira's block. Kira push his sword and make Yzak's body left unguarded. See an opportunity, Kira punched with his elbow. Yzak still can reduced the effect by evade back but it didn't evade the pain that infiltrate his chest from Kira's attack. Yzak's stance becomes awkward from the sudden shock. But before he can recover enough to attack back he see Kira was charge to him. Yzak try his best to block Kira's series slashes. But ended with become more cornered. Yzak try to use Kira's technique to push him back, he dodge one of Kira's slash by duck and try to tackle him. Kira know what will Yzak do so he didn't allow that to happen. Kira jump to Yzak's back and aim his sword to Yzak's neck in flash speed but stopped his sword before the sword can connect to the neck.

"That's enough Kira, Yzak. You two were showing a good fight. Give them some applause, kids!" Mwu said out loud. And the rest of the class gives them a merry applause. Kira stand and offer his hand to Yzak who still sit in defeat. Yzak accepted it and smiled

"Even I use your own technique, you still be able to evade that. damn…" Yzak said

Kira smiled, "only a fool that didn't know the cure for the poison that he created himself"

"Looks like it impossible for me to stand you, Kira." Yzak said

"You're not bad though. If you improve yourself a bit further, I'm sure you'll be able to defeat me." Kira praised him

"Maybe you're right…" he said again while walked to the class line and meet up with Dearka and the others

"That was awesome, man!" Dearka said out loud.

"Thanks" Kira said plainly

"Don't be so surprised, he's an elite ninja after all. The one who make me surprised is Yzak. He can match him like that. Are you some kind of samurai?" Shinn said jokingly. Yzak didn't like his comment so much. But he decided to tell them the truth

"Nope. My family has one of the hardest family rules. 'if you can't stand, it'll be better to die' so you can imagine what my family member trying to do if the rule is like that." Yzak said plainly while stared at Kira

Kira realized Yzak's gazed and know he's up to something, "what?"

Yzak put his serious glare before he speak, "Kira, can you train me?"

Kira couldn't say anything. He didn't expect those words will come out from Yzak's lips. "Can you repeat again?"

Yzak become a bit furious now, "I said, train me! I want to learn ninja's technique from you" Yzak almost shouted

Kira sighed and then said plainly, "I can't"

Before Yzak can ask why, Kira added, "to become a ninja's apprentice, you must past a few rules. First, you must have a lineage from one of ninja clan; second, you must pass a test that…" Kira's sounds become slower now. Yzak and the other arched an eyebrow

"…who's… that…?" after he say that, he fall fainted and revealed an innocent Cagalli with her hand after she knocked Kira out.

"With this, it's concluded. You're now Kira Yamato's apprentice, Yzak Joule. Congratulations." Cagalli said with her sugary voices. Athrun, Yzak and all who saw that sweat dropped

"Are… are you sure he would accept that?" Luna asked stutterly.

Cagalli put her dominance side. She poked her chest and smiled, "if he doesn't, just report that to me. I'll take care of everything."

Yzak's face brightened a bit. But he doesn't really like Cagalli's way. But in order to be stronger, he doesn't have any choices. "Fine. Thanks, Cagalli"

"May I join in?" Dearka ask.

Shinn and Mirrialia shocked to hear that. "What do you mean? You want to take the practice too?" Mirrialia asked

"I can't just leave the old pal have a hard training alone, can I? Besides, I was got interested about 'being stronger' things too" Dearka confidently said

Shinn feel bad to be left alone. So he decided to join in. "I'm in" he said while raised his hand

"Shinn… not you too… you know the training isn't as easy as like usual gym exercise" Luna whined

Shinn looked to her. He smiled at her that make Luna slightly blush, "not everyday you cared about me, Luna…" Shinn said

"Wha… what are you saying! I'm just compared you with Dearka and Yzak that's all. I doubt you ever can stand aside them for three days." Luna said evadingly

Shinn feel like being insulted. Then he decided to take Luna's words "I'll show you what I get!" he shouted

Cagalli never being this excited. "Then it's settled! Yzak will train with Kira, Dearka with me, and Shinn with Athrun. We can start at tomorrow after school. Lacus, you have a small dojo, haven't you?" Cagalli asked. Lacus nodded and that makes Cagalli's smile even wider.

"Okay, tomorrow after school at Lacus's dojo. Don't be late or else!" Cagalli shouted while raising her death fist

Shinn and Yzak just nodded. But Dearka's jaw fell to the ground. He couldn't imagine Cagalli's training menu for him. He bet it'll be the scariest experience he had so far on his life.

"WAAIIIITTT A MINUTE! Why I must with you, Cagalli!" Dearka shouted. The rest of them except fainted Kira will be sighed in relief when knows Dearka is the one who will have a personal VIP Cagalli's Hell training in full course.

"I was said it. There's nothing special with the pair except Kira and Yzak because Yzak maybe have a personal rivalry with Kira after their battle before. So…" Cagalli said calmly. Dearka poked his temple.

"Why? Do you have a problem with that!" Cagalli asked while put her scariest glare.

Checkmate…

"No, ma'am…" Dearka was submit his fate to the almighty God

Athrun feel bad that another poor person was fell to Cagalli's dominance.

After the meeting was over, the bell rang and they go to the next class. Except Athrun and Lacus who bring fainted Kira to the clinic

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tomorrow after School ended**

**Clyne's Dojo**

"LLLAAATTTEEE!" Cagalli yelled in frustration. Athrun, Kira and Lacus who wait patiently beside her just can close their ears as tight as they can.

After recovering his nerves after have a critical turbulence of hypersonic disturbance, Athrun said, "they're not late yet, Cagalli. They still have 5 minutes before your deadline."

Cagalli still got eaten by her madness. "Whatever! Whenever I feel them late, they are! I can decide it because I'm their tutor!"

Kira had enough of this, so he decided to lecture his sister a bit. "Stop being so childish, Cagalli!" he shouted

Cagalli almost jumped after hear Kira's voice. She nodded and sit back to wait them. She know whenever she make her brother mad, she can't evade the casualties. And sure Kira didn't want to show that side of him in front of Lacus.

Not too long after that, the dojo's door opened revealed the three of them

"You're almost late! What the hell are you doing!" Cagalli shouted out loud. Athrun and Kira just can let out a sigh of a stubbornness of the blond prince

(I forgot to add 'ss'. You can add it by yourselves if you don't agree with me. Cags fans, forgive me…)

Dearka smiled jokingly and put his trademark smile "sorry for that, tutor…"

Cagalli shrugged and crossed her arms on her chest. "whatever… if you're ready then you can change your outfit and we'll give you our menu for you guys"

"Yes. Ma'am…" Dearka said without spirit. The other two joined him to change their outfit too. Not too long after that they were finally done and Cagalli give them the 'menu'

"Here's your daily menu. Be sure you do that or else!" she said raising her shinai to Dearka's neck.

Dearka nodded and Cagalli give him a smile. "good. Now shall we begin?"

All of them raise their weapon and begin practicing with their tutor

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Weeks Later**

**Clyne's Dojo**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Hyaaah…!" Dearka shouted while trying to charge at Cagalli. He slashes it through her head. But Cagalli evade it perfectly and she uses her speed to spin around and pin him to the floor without getting a counter attack

"Damn it…" Dearka said while trying to get up

"Still want to try?" Cagalli said

Before he could answer, the dojo's shoji opened and revealed Lacus and Kira who bring two plates of tea and obagi for all of them. "ara, you should tired after have a spar with Cagalli. Here is some tea. Please enjoy it." Lacus said while serve them the tea

They all agree and have a nice break while talking about their training

"Umm… guys…" Kira suddenly said "to put it blunt, I was surprised that you can develop yourself in such a short time. A common shinobi would have 2-3 years to get your achievement. But you get it for just two weeks. I can tell you posses some talent" Kira praised them.

"_Looks like I don't have to mad at Cagalli after all…" _Kira mentally said

Dearka and Shinn feel a little proud of themselves. But the different matter goes to Yzak. He felt something that make him unsatisfied

"Being stronger is meaningless if we can't get what we want to get with that power." Yzak whispered to himself

Kira realized what he wanted and he know that between those three, Yzak is the one who have a straight goal for being a stronger man like he wanted to do. "Yzak, I know what you wanted. And I want it too. Having a second chance with you."

Yzak smiled a bit but he trying to hide it when Kira said that. "Who needs your attention?" he said roughly. Kira just chuckled to hear that

"Actually if we can we want to bring you all to training ground at our village…" Athrun got cut off by Shinn

"What do us waiting for?" Shinn ask excitingly

"Let me finish my words, Shinn." Athrun said with his serious tone. Shinn just keep quiet.

"…but the problem is we can't bring some stranger to there. Even I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Athrun finished his sentences

"If only we have an outdoor spot that we can use for a night…" Cagalli wondered for a second

"Outdoor? Do you mean some kind of villa at the middle of mountain?" Lacus questioned.

Kira nodded and Lacus give him an assuring smile. "If that's the case, I think I'll be able to help. Actually a have one villa at the middle of desolate mountain. Even not too desolate like you can imagine. But I think its good enough for shinobi's training."

"That'll work!" Cagalli shout excitedly.

"Well… since tomorrow is weekend, why don't we go then?" Lacus ask

Kira give her a 'thank you' looks that make Lacus blush. And said, "Only if you don't mind."

"That's not a big problem. I'll talk to father about it then." she said while walk away from dojo to main house.

-----------------------------------------------

**Tomorrow Morning**

**Clyne's Villa**

Based on yesterday meeting, they grant an acceptance from Siegel to use their Villa for training. and this morning they go to the exact location. For Kira's surprised, it location doesn't too far away from Onogoro. Just have 2 hours in train and they arrived at the gate. The villa was so natural. In the garden they could see a large pond that has been surrounded by many kinds of neat Lake Bush. And a small banyan tree which provided the pond with natural roof. Also large rocks beside it make a nice chair too relax beside pond. The villa has two main houses. One for their dojo which located at the back and the real house is at the front. They connected by a small lane. From there they could hear the sound of small waterfall and river. Kira know it was perfect for their training like Lacus said earlier.

"Sugoi…" Shinn said while look the house in awe.

"…you was said that five times" Athrun said again

Kira look around too and agree with Shinn. But then he see two figure that was amazed with the place like them too. And maybe they'll become an obstacle for their training, Kira thought. "But why they must come along too…?" Kira sighed

"its great, Lacus! Why you don't tell us earlier about this?" Luna shouted out loud

"…and I heard she even have onsen too! It seems Lacus was forgetting about us because she already has lovely Kira beside her…" Milly said while put a joking grin towards Lacus. And as to be expected, she blushed madly and didn't want to take a look to Kira's gaze

Kira sighed again. Because he thought those two will do nothing than interrupted their training program. While he was daydreaming about those two roles, they were arrived at inner side of house. It was pretty wide for a villa. They started with arrange their room before they can use it tonight and prepared for the food since the dinner time will come in next three hours.

"We're done with the room, Lacus." Kira said after they gotten out from their room and Athrun from another room for the girls.

When Lacus was about to say 'thank you', suddenly, "ARRGHHH! Lacus! What the hell…!" Cagalli scream from the top of her lungs from the kitchen.

Kira and the other who still in the main room take a fast pace to the kitchen. There they found Cagalli and Luna's jaws fall to the ground to see the opened refrigerator is EMPTY! They just found some bottle with cold water in it. They have absolutely nothing for dinner. Cagalli and Luna put their empty glare to Lacus who put her trademark smile.

"well you see this, Lacus. What do you suggested?" Cagalli ask with little venom on her sound.

"I can't train with the empty stomach, and I never can!" Cagalli shouted desperately.

"there you go again, sugarcoated everything." Kira sighed

Cagalli divert her glare to her brunette twin, "then what are you suggest? Starving all day?"

Athrun sighed too to see Cagalli's short-minded (little harsh, huh?) so he decided to straight up the things, "that's why we are teaches the survival skill, Cagalli. To face the situation like this."

Cagalli blinked two or three times after Athrun said that. Then, she put her dumb smile and asks for Lacus's apology. And of course she granted her.

"Now what will we do for the dinner, Mr. Smart nerd?" Cagalli ask with her hands are on her hips.

Athrun think about it for a second, "We can search some mushrooms out there. In that woods. Because sure there contain a lot of it" Athrun suggested. Cagalli smile again.

"Ok, then May I and Athrun go to the woods to find our dinner while Lacus, Milly, and Luna prepared the spices and Kira trains our apprentices. We must go now before its getting dark. See ya!" then, she pulled Athrun collar and disappeared from Kira's sight.

"Maybe we can count on them. Now please do what you're assigned to." Kira finally said. Then, he looks to the three apprentices. "Shall we go, then?"

They all nodded and Lacus lead them to the dojo

-------------------------------------------------

**Dojo**

The three apprentices sit patiently in dojo, waiting for Kira's order. Then, Kira come and with his full equipment. They all become impatient to know what they will do for training today.

"since we now are in open ground, we can use the nature to help with our training today. First, we shall go to waterfall…"

-------------------------------

**Waterfall**

"We must do the meditation in a place like this? You must be kidding me!" Shinn said almost shouted because the sound of waterfall is too loud.

"Nope, this is perfect. If you want to use a ninjutsu, your mind must pure and clean. Just like the lens. If not, maybe you will be eaten by your ninjutsu. If you do the meditation in a place like waterfall, your body will be trained too. You can kill two birds with one rock" Kira calmly said

Shinn surrendered after Kira said that. Then, they three get in to the waterfall and stand below the waterfall.

"WAA! ITS SO DAMN COLD DOWN HERE!" Dearka shouted. Shinn and Yzak feel it too but they can't do nothing than just stutter.

(they keep like that for the freeze 30 minutes)

-----------------------------------------------

"…And then to the some bamboo woods…"

----------------------------------------------

**Bamboo Woods**

Yzak stand still at the middle of the forest while watching his surrounding. He put a steady grab to his shinai and breathed heavily. Twenty minutes survival and that's the longest records. While he was wondering about what will come to his way, he got an answer.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAAAT…!" he shouted while running from a log that swing towards him. Unfortunately the diameter of swing was so big so it can't be fly over that easy. He must run for the next 100 meters straight! He can't dodge it to right or left side because the bamboos give him a scary nature fence. Yzak can't do nothing except just run for the time/log that will caught him

And that's what he got…

"looks like modern physics can be useful for training too…"

"And the last is indoor meditation. Hope you'll like it."

---------------------------------------

**Dojo**

20 minutes of sweats, silent cursing, and disquiet behavior from our apprentice has fully loaded the dojo. mostly because their feet's can't take it any longer from now on.

**10 minutes… later**

Lacus and Cagalli walked in to dojo. and they found what we called 'after war' where they can see many body lay there that can't move even a bit.

"What kind of scene is this?" Lacus ask hesitantly.

"This is what you get when you force to do the long term meditation while you unprepared or untrained well. My bro sure got a rush here." Cagalli said

"This is… completely torture…" Shinn said weakly while laying in the floor

Lacus decided to bring their object to come there. "By the way, dinner are all prepared now. You must be hungry because the nonstop training." Lacus said with her usual cheerful tone

Kira and Lacus go to the main room while Cagalli try to make them stand in that condition. From the main room Milly and Luna can hear those three's horrify scream.

-----------------------------------------

**20 Minutes Later**

Those three finally can change their outfit and have a nice walked to main room. (A/N: if you understand what I mean by 'nice walked') there they can see Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun sit patiently wait for the dinner and them. Of course term 'wait for them' is not affect the Great Cagalli Yula Athha's Stomach.

"hee… those smells good…" Shinn excitedly said

"who is the one who make this mushroom stew?" Yzak said while take a sit

"both of us." Luna cheerfully said while pointing at herself and Milly. "but the one who take the mushrooms is Athrun and Cagalli"

"You can expect the great choices from me!" Cagalli said

"if so… Ittadakimasu!" Dearka said cheerfully while he take the dish

See that, the other join him too and begin to enjoy their dinner

But before Yzak can do it, he noticed something wrong, very wrong…

"Athrun, just what the hell is this mushroom could be? I never saw this kind before" Yzak said while raised his mushroom with his chopsticks

"ah… that's purple mushroom. If it still raw, it poisoned" Athrun said flatly. Yzak and and the other except Athrun, Cagalli, Kira and Dearka still enjoyed their dinner

"hey hey… is this really safe to eat?" Shinn asked hesitantly

"its just like Russian Roulettes Stew for me…" Yzak said while putting down his bowl and begin examined his food

The others do the same. Especially Kira who have a bad thought for it because Cagalli have her hands on it too. But Milly realized something about Dearka, he doesn't scared about it at all. Instead he just smile and sometimes laugh without any proper reasons

"just eat it guys… in fact, I never taste something as this good as this! Ha ha! Here, Yzak, you could have some!" Dearka said while release his 'mushroom' to Yzak's. Kira realized that they have made a mistake about the dishes' ingredients

"hey, that's laughter mushroom! Throw it away!" Kira said while trying to grab Dearka's bowl. But unfortunately Dearka has too much spirit to surrender, so instead of giving it, he run away from him around the room. Of course Kira trying to catch up with it but he must struggling for it. So un-Kira things…

"STOP IT, I SAY!" Kira shouted. But of course Dearka wouldn't listen for his own good.

And the dinner is not anymore silent.

----------------------------------------

**Kira's Room**

Athrun and Kira were about to sleep when Athrun found Kira was move out some katanas from his bag. Athrun easily recognize those and ask Kira, "Kira what are those for?" Athrun ask

Kira put them to the wall and head back to Athrun, "I want to give these to them."

Athrun can't hide his shocked expression. "don't say that you want to…" Kira just nodded before Athrun can finish his sentences

"Kira! Those are our precious legendary katana! And you want to give them to stranger that had no relations with our village? On top of that, how you got those?" Athrun almost shouted

Kira keep silent for a while, "…someone sent it for me few days ago. With a little notes…" Kira pull out some paper from his pocket and give it to Athrun. It read:

-------------------------------

_Kira Yamato-san,_

_I want you to do a favor, please give these to your apprentice immediately. This is for an important matter. And please train them well. They will be a quiet a strong allies in the future. But for that, you have to give these to them. It all depends on you whether you want to follow my advice or not, and which one you want to give for whom. You must be recognizing these katanas. I know if you didn't trust me, but this is for the sake of your master._

_Sandal-Hat_

_-----------------------------------------_

"sandal… hat? Who is this?" Athrun ask

"I don't know for sure, but whether he is up to something or not, he must be having a deep connection with our village. Look at these swords, he can obtained it without problem and give them to me without any concern. You can tell from the way he sent it." Kira simply said

"then what will you do?" Athrun ask again

Kira thought it for a second, "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you, as a Tenchu's heir, and a friend" Athrun said

Kira smiled, "I'll follow his advice"

--------------------------------------

**Tomorrow Morning**

**Dojo**

"come on… you guys can't do this everyday…" Shinn said. Few minutes ago they have wake up and now prepared to continue their spar training. But of course, woken up so goddamn early in such a cold place like this can't be a more pleasant torture.

"I want to give something to you guys. So if we want the atmosphere match, we should do it right now." Kira said seriously. After Kira sent them to their most serious expressions, Kira went to the hakujiku (hanging scroll) and pull out four katana from it hidden storage behind the hakujiku. Kira put them all in the tatami floor except the green one. He still grabs it and give it to Dearka.

"This is for you. It name is Raijin (God of Thunder). It passed down to Rai clan's successor from my village long ago. It posses incredibly long range jutsu." Kira give it to Dearka who take it and examine his new sword.

While he does so, he feels some jolt of electricity run through his body, even for not too big. But it enough to invited Dearka's curiosity.

'_Is this just an ordinary katana?' _He thought

After he give Dearka, he back to the remaining three swords and take a pair of blue similar swords. This time is Yzak's.

"and this, Taishaku Kaiten, I'll give these to you. it previous owner is the most deadly Duel Master. So I think it'll match you perfectly. The rumor said it even can control gravitation. But I don't think its possible." Yzak take those two swords and can't hide his happiness even he's trying to

'_Duel Master, huh? Guess I owe you one." _Yzak thought

And for the last, Kira feel a bit hard to do this, but he must to because its an order from someone. He takes the last red katana and gives it to Shinn.

"Maybe he'll a bit difficult to control, but I'm sure you can. It name is Impulse." Kira said. Just like Yzak, Shinn feel extremely happy. But something he didn't feel right about his new sword.

"Congratulations about your new sword. But I must tell you few things about them. One, we believe every weapons has it own spirit, so treat it nicely. Two, you mustn't try to pull out those sword from it sheaths until I say so. EVER!" Kira almost shouted.

Before one of them can say anything, Kira added, "if one of you want to ask why, I'll give you the answer. That's all because the katana didn't choose its own prey. If its master didn't get enough training yet and doesn't be able to control it yet, it'll eat more blood than enough. For example, it owns master, or… something that actually he want to protect by fighting. Until you got that power, never pull out from its sheath.

All of them can't hide their shocked expressions. Shinn feel he must ask few things about his new sword, so he do so even he still didn't recover from his shocked yet.

"hey, why only my sword has a different type of name from Dearka's and Yzak's? And why you didn't tell me about its previous master?" Shinn finally ask. Kira know it will come soon or later, but he never expect it'll come so sooner.

Kira feel uneasy to tell this, but he doesn't have any choice.

"Actually…" luckily…God still have some mercy to Kira

"Hey… you guys have some power to wake up this early…" Cagalli said between her yawn. She still hasn't change yet. She still wears her kimono for sleep. But because of her bad sleep style, her kimono was loose enough to expose her cleavage that make all of them blush.

Kira run as fast as he can and quickly arrange her kimono back to normal. Cagalli who still half sleepy didn't realize it at all.

"What the hell are you doing, Kira?" Cagalli finally regain her consciousness

Kira take a deep sigh and face her, "you should take a look yourself in the mirror before get up, you know?"

"Many reasons why I can't do that _every_ morning. By the way, did you saw Athrun this morning? He was gone when I look to his room." Cagalli said while trying to look around the dojo.

"I think he go to the waterfall. Just check it out." Kira said

Cagalli just buy it. Then, she quickly retreat from dojo and begin to search for Athrun.

Then not too long after that, Lacus come and see they having their spar again with Shinai even they had a new katana now. Because that morning is still cold, Lacus decided to give them some hot drink. So for that, she return to the main house.

-------------------------------

**Kitchen**

Lacus try to search something hot for warm them. But she couldn't find any Tea or coffee. When she starting to surrender, she found an unfamiliar bottle that made from ceramics. She try to taste some and found that can warm body a bit. She smiled and decided to serve it for them without knowing how dangerous it was.

**Dojo**

"hey guys, why don't you take some rest? I bring some warm drink for you." Lacus cheerfully said while she enter the dojo.

"You're our savior, Lacus!" Dearka said cheerfully. all of them grab the glass from Lacus's tray and Lacus served it for them. And of course for Kira and herself too.

"thank you Lacus. Today is indeed cold." Kira said while she sip her drink and Kira join her. But before he could take a gulp, he found that Shinn, Dearka and Yzak fell to the floor. He approached them and he can take one conclusion: THEY WERE DRUNK. But from what? He thought. All he can say is they just take a few sip from drink that Lacus has give them. He take a glance to his glass and sip it a little. And now he knows. it was SAKE. It'll give no effect for him, but of course THEY can't stand it!

"Lacus…!" before he could trying to 'save' Lacus, she was gone from his sight. Then he looked back to the sake bottle to find Lacus who trying to pour more sake on her glass. Of course Kira's reflect lead him to avoid anymore contact between sake and his master.

"aah… Kira… I want more… the taste is good and warm. Why don't… you try it too…?" Lacus said while offering her glass to Kira. Kira grab it and put it somewhere else.

Lacus's face turns to a drunken disappointed expression. "why you must store it there? I want more… so bring that back…!" Lacus shouted.

"I can't. that's dangerous for you, Lacus. You see what happened to Dearka and the others?" Kira said while pointing to the bodies that lay weakly on the ground.

Before Kira can make her understand, Lacus was appeared with dojo's naginata on her hands. Of course this is make Kira shocked "if that's the case, I'll force you to give it back to me…"

"Lacus! That's dangerous!" he shouted. he trying to grab it but ended with the naginata pointed straight at his neck.

"then why don't we try it?" Lacus stepped back and set her easel. Then suddenly she charge to Kira who just can evade from her attack for her safety. Lacus slashed it towards Kira's chest and he dodged it by drop himself to the ground.

Lacus isn't stop that easy, she still try to attack him, for her sake. She change the grip to the edge of the hilt and slash again to defenselessly Kira who still lay on the ground. But unfortunately Kira still had his shunpo. He run towards Lacus's back and knock her hands so she drop her naginata.

"that's enough, Lacus. Please don't do anything stupid again…" said Kira who curious about her and himself. When he turn his gaze, he found Lacus was fell asleep beside him. he smiled the chaos now over. But know he ask himself, how did she can get so strong so suddenly for just a glass of sake? And why he feels so tired after 1 minute battle with her?

'_maybe now I have a reason to become stronger once again.'_ He thought while chuckled a bit. Then after that he fell asleep. Just like the other…

---------------------------------------

**Organization XIII Base**

**Gate That Piercing The World**

Raww and two other black robe Knights walking steadily to the only gate that connect their place to the common place. Raww was carry the Dem'ix's will well and now they headed towards him. Raww smiled to know that maybe he will got a challenge before he execute his real plan

'_the time for the gate to open is near. Soon I'll get back from these illusions to the real world. I'm impressed with you…'_ Raww said to himself. Then they walked through to the gate…

---------------------------------------------------------------

**ARRGGHH! Finally done! I'm so sorry this time it took 5 or more weeks to post it. I got a new school, and many kinds of new term. It sure got my head ache! And the next chap is nearing the climax of the story. Hope you still keep update with my fic and see ya!**

**Next Chapter**

**Existed World**


	9. Father and Son

**BAH! Took me long enough to post it. I'm feel so guilt to late in such a time like this. I think a 'sorry' didn't good enough, eh? But its just what can I say to you guys. Hope you still stick with my story. Don't worry… it'll still a long journey… ok, maybe not so long… care to know why I'm always late? If you don't care, just skip it already. Its because the godda school for keep me out so late during the weekdays. And on weekend? I have a hard time to play Final Fantasy XII, Valkyrie Profile Silmeria, and .hack G.U. Vol. 1 at the same time. (nice pick, if you ask me. ;) Well… I won't say no more so just read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Existed World

* * *

**

**Organization XIII's** **Outpost Near Onogoro**

3 figures stood silently on the center of a room. They stood circled around the small table which has 6 photos on it. All of them observe it exactly. After they felt enough, they put the photos again back to the table and faced each other expressions behind their cover of black robe which they wore.

"Ah… finally you're all arrived, chaos maker. Welcome… to the Existed World that we're all seeks." Dem'ix said while walked to their direction along with Axel.

As they heard Dem'ix's voices, they all faced him and opened their hood

"Look who's talking. How dare you call us 'chaos maker', Dem'ix?" the blonde middle-aged man chuckled with his trademark jokingly voice.

"By the way, where's the other? Like that psycho gunner, or else?" the pale blue haired man with a deep scar across his face ask coldly.

"I ask Raww to just ask you two to come. I don't want to make the other Knights got suspicious about me." Dem'ix said

"Then why you have to take that risk for calling us? Is this really that important?" the blue haired Knight ask

Dem'ix knows it'll come. So he just wanted to tell the truth, "I just want to share the fresh taste of flesh of the newcomers, that's all."

"Newcomers?" the blonde asked again. "Is that why our target is six Protector? Because I've heard the Protector are just four in number."

Dem'ix just nodded, "interesting, isn't it? The pure Protector teaches three mere human to become their ally. What a fool and wasting time doesn't it?"

"As long as they can prove themselves while they have a fighting, it doesn't matter for me." The blue haired man said coolly while watching one certain picture

"Same here. It looks like they have a great opportunity to makes a challenge of gambling with me." The blonde added

Dem'ix smirked discreetly. He never expected better from them in this term. _'see what I meant, Axel?'_

Axel looked at them with some worries. He knew Dem'ix got exactly what he wanted now

'_I hope they wouldn't give us any trouble. Just be careful, kid.' _Axel thought

Dem'ix tried to bring the topic again, "now, shall we stop the babbling around and just get going? You can pick whoever you want. I just want one, him." Dem'ix said while showed the blue haired man's picture and with his power, frozen it to a shattered ice.

After that, they went to somewhere and Axel couldn't help but just watched their leave.

'_we must stand our position as the God, with any ways possible! And I have a great way how to do it… to declare myself as a true ruler…'_ Dem'ix thought

* * *

**PLANT High School**

**Class 2-E**

Kira and Athrun keep an eye to their apprentice. It looks like their body still felt some damage from their previous outdoor training. to be honest, they looked like a broken marionette while walked. Kira stole a glance to his sister. And couldn't help but just thought about her intentions of force him to teach them until now. But now he doesn't need to think about it now because he was got a good enough reason to keep teach them, they have what we called a resolve and not just play around to show off to the girls.

"How's your back, Yzak?" Kira asked when he approached him

"Oh. I got one perfect word to say, TERRIBLE! How can you launch a log to my direction! It could've killed me back then!" Yzak shouted. That will be an everyday event if he don't prevent it to be

"Oh, come on. It's just a part of your training. Besides, if you really want to die, you couldn't have a taste of slash your new sword, right? Doesn't mean to lead you to a vicious brutal assassin. I'll never dare. Because if you do, I'll kill you by myself." Kira's voice sound so serious. Yzak get it. And either he had an intention to.

"Don't worry. I'll assure you that I won't." replied Yzak

Kira nodded and watched Yzak leave while he still rubbed his back. And the way he walked, is like an old man without stick. And now he turned his attention to his master, and also the person that he most cared for now. The first thought that flashed on his mind is their last battle in dojo, when she drunk. Until now he was wondering why that she can be that strong until can cornered him like that? What an endless thought if he doesn't interrupted by Athrun's call

"Still dedicated yourself for your job, I see. No need for watching her all day you know." Athrun said while take a sit beside him.

Kira let out a light sigh and face him, "I know, but it seems doesn't seem it wouldn't be going pretty well in the future. I talk about Organization XIII, our legendary katana, sandal-hat, and…" Kira realized what he wanted to say and immediately shut his mouth. He know they can know about this just now. Not yet and if he can, shut his mouth forever

Athrun feel curious about what Kira will say, "And what?"

Kira know he will need a fast excuses, now, "nothing. It just kinda slipped on my mouth. That's all. There's nothing to worry too much about." As he finally said

Athrun smiled when hear Kira's statement. _'Kira… you've changed a lot… you're no longer the 'Kira' that I feared and admired 3 years ago…'_

"Oh… that's good. Still I want to said you better be careful, Kira. I just think something is doesn't feel right. Like you just said." Athrun said in almost a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Kira ask back

"I feel like something is watching us…"

"watching…?"

They keep talking about that. Without knowing that someone in that class is watching and observe them carefully…

'_They realized it too, I see. It'll be a bad move for me. But its okay. I was already know my prey well. But maybe it too well. I must make my move immediately. Before I was sink to deep to this world. Friendship, love, or any other else that I'm not supposed to have.'_

* * *

**Home Time**

Kira and the others go home like the usual days and went to separate ways. Shinn go home with Dearka, Luna, and Milly. And Yzak went home alone. Like usual. He's just too cold for his own sake.

In travel way home, Kira still can't get off his weird feeling about what just Athrun said. That they've been watched all day. So he got extra alert now.

"Ah!" Lacus suddenly shouted. Then, she checks for her schoolbag. Searching for something.

"What's wrong? Do you forget to bring something?" Kira asked.

Lacus nodded, "I left my notebook at my desk. Maybe I'll go back to get it for a while. You can go ahead if you want." After that, she run back straight to the school.

Athrun and Cagalli watched her leave. Kira face them and was about to say something, but was cut off by Cagalli, "I know what you'll say, 'I'll accompany her until she come back. You go ahead.' Right?"

Athrun chuckled a bit. Cagalli sure know her brother a lot even when he didn't know about it.

"You caught me. Guess I won't say anything again." With that, Kira ran to catch up with Lacus

"Still wondered why I admired him?" Athrun ask jokingly.

Cagalli chuckled after that, "never mind. Let's go."

Soon they continued their tracks. And behind them a certain blonde man in a pure black robe was pointing his Sitar towards them and prepared to make his move. Silently.

He swung his Sitar towards their direction and in instant the road and walls around the road frozen. The frozen line made it ways towards Athrun and Cagalli. And they even didn't move a bit.

"Sayonara…"

Finally the line passed the spot where Athrun and Cagalli were standing. But before they could react, they froze and became a motionless ice…

* * *

**With Yzak**

In one abandoned building site, standing Yzak and in front of him lied three pulps of some thugs that trying to rob him before. He rubbed a mark on his cheek when they landed a punch on his cheek. Even not too deep because he was trained enough to avoid something like that from very start.

"Next time remember this, if you want to rob someone, pick the one that weak enough to take your punch and fainted when saw your face." Yzak said to those fainted body. When he was about to leave, he heard a clap from behind. He was thought that he is one of those thugs that he left behind

"I think I left someone. Go now before it was too late." Yzak said a figure that standing alone on a dark shadow because of shadow. He walked out from a cover of darkness and revealed himself.

"Impressive. I think my guesses are right after all" the figure said

Yzak can't believe his eyes when he remembers those descriptive figures. The one that was Kira talked who wants Lacus.

After regain his composure, he talked. "So… you're the one who named yourselves Organization XIII, huh? The Black robe?"

"I was honored to know that you know us. Yes and my name is Sayx. And I want to…" he paused for a second. But before Yzak can realize it, he was disappeared.

Before he could say something, the same voice was heard from right behind his back, "…have a good battle."

After he realized his positions, Yzak dash to keep his distance with him. he pull out his wooden sword that he usually bring and get to his defense stance. _'just when he moved!'_ Yzak thought

Sayx smiled when Yzak dashed to avoid him. then, he pull out his weapon too. Some blunt Blue-white staff that has a unusual form for a fighter. Its just similar to a staff belongs to a wizard or some kind like that.

"so shall we begin?" ask Sayx. But of course Yzak didn't answer

'_I can't beat him. I know that. then what should I do now?' _lack of option, Yzak charged at him and was having a hard block from Sayx

* * *

**With Shinn, Dearka, Luna and Miriallia**

"its your fault that we're all late! Aah… its was this dark. What will my mom tell me about?" Milly whined while pointing at Dearka.

They was having a hard time to spare a time to have a group study together at Shinn's house. Unfortunately, Milly must taught Dearka so well until they were so late.

Shinn sighed, "aww… come on, Milly. At least he was agreed to take you home with Luna."

"Should I say thank you in a condition like this?" Milly said coldly. Luna just chuckled at Milly's attitude. Milly feel absolute curious about 'what so funny' things

"oh, you just so happy that you have a excuses to spent a little more time with him. admit it!" Luna said playfully until Milly can't hide her blush

"Luna!" Milly shouted of embarrassed.

Behind that, Shinn felt something that make them alert and stopped from their tracks and also ask the girls to halt.

"What's wrong? Why are you all look so frightened?" Luna ask

'_You can feel it too, Shinn_?' Dearka whispered. Shinn nodded but just make the girls more curious

"Of course... Luna, Miriallia. Get out of here…" Shinn said. But Luna and Milly still can get it though

"Hmm…? Why?" Luna asks again.

"Go!" Shinn shouted. But before they could do what Shinn said. Dearka was pulled out his new sword, Raijin. Even it still in its sheath.

"It's too late. He's coming!" Dearka said. Shinn pulled out his Toya (wooden stick) and get to his defense stance with Dearka. Luna and Milly just can watch a figure who wearing a pure black robe walked to their way.

"Let the games begin." The figure said. And he pulls out some cards, play cards from his sleeve.

* * *

**Onogoro Downtown**

In front of his door, Urahara standing still while stared at sky. It so quiet until one of his employee who has a 'freaky' hair style with 2 meter of heights run inside the house to Urahara's standing spot. He kneels like he usually does and said

"Manager, the sky is scorched. It seems like they was coming. What should we do?" he said panicky. "Should we make preparations?"

Urahara stood still and stared at the sky. He doesn't even make a single move. The employee start to wonder and feel uneasy

"Manager…" the man said again

"Tessai…" finally he spoke, "This time I prefer to just sit and watch. So please don't bother me right now…"

He looked shocked, but somehow, he know his manager intentions was right. Finally he nodded and left. After realizing his friend leaving, he looked deep into the sky and sighed deeply. "Kira Yamato, I really hope you can finished this off, forever…"

* * *

**With Kira and Lacus**

After got her book that she want, she walked outside the class and met with Kira who waiting outside. Lacus smiled at him and told him to home. Kira nodded and begin to walk along the quiet corridor.

"I'm sorry Kira. I didn't pay attention when we left the class. But I'm glad you want to accompany me." Lacus said.

Kira smiled, "its okay. That's the part of my job too. Besides, I'm afraid that you may get lost." He said jokingly with a chuckle. Lacus pouted when he said that, but Kira thought it just make her cuter, though he cannot say that freely.

When they continued their trip home, in corridor suddenly Kira an feel a strong pressure that make him hold his breath. He asked Lacus to get back and check his surrounding. But ended with found nothing. Lacus felt Kira trembling, she know that something doesn't seem right. But when she could say something, she saw a blonde man in white mask and long mantle walking along the corridor, approached them. Kira finally realize at his presence. He ask Lacus to stepped back again and prepared for the worst.

"Who are you?" Kira ask to that blonde

He just pretended that he didn't listened and kept walking. Kira know he must be in alert now.

"I don't know who you are, but know we must take our leave. So please get out of the way." Kira said in a high tone, almost hissed.

"Home…?" finally he spoke

"In such a beautiful moonlight, so unfortunate that you must be in a hold of the house. Lets have a nice chit chat now, Kira Yamato!" he said while throw his shuriken right to Kira's direction. Kira too, pull out his shurikens in equal amount and strike it one by one.

The blonde let out a small grin, "I see… So your skill isn't getting dull just being pampered with this so called 'peace and relationship' huh?"

Kira knew the advantages are in his side here. in school corridor, he couldn't do much to strike at him at his full force. Not even to let out a small amount of reiryoku to boost his ability. So the only option he has now is…

"Lacus, I'm sorry!" he grabbed Lacus on her waist and take her to the next corridor with his shunpo. In flash, they disappeared from the attacker's sight.

"Shunpo, huh? Not bad, Kira Yamato!" he shouted so Kira can hear it clearly. Kira and Lacus didn't get too far from him because Kira want to revealed his intentions. They hide from his sight by hiding in bend of their corridor.

"You know… you can't run. Because your friends too…" Kira's head jerked up after heard that.

"…maybe they now were having a good time and enjoy their dance party at this moonlight ball…" he added

* * *

**With Yzak**

BRAAK…!

"Ugghhh… god dammit!" Yzak moaned in pain. He was being pushed back by Sayx's attack and hit a pile of wooden boxes. Sayx attack head straight to Yzak's face and that wound is had a bad bleeding

Sayx sighed, "hey, hey… your name is Yzak Joule, isn't it? Try to fight harder! You know you can't put a single scratch on my robe with just that amount of reiryouku."

'_Even I was had a hard training from a senior shinobi like Kira… he sure isn't a indifferent foe!'_ he thought

"Just what the hell you want from me?" Yzak ask in the middle on moaning

"I was told you already, wasn't I? I want to have a good fight. And one more, I keep an interest in you. Why don't you use that pair of sword?" he pointed at Taishaku Kaiten which lying beside him

Yzak keep quiet. He know he wouldn't stand a chance of win, even for survive if he don't use that sword. But suddenly he remembered what Kira said.

_You mustn't try to pull out those sword from it sheaths until I say so. EVER!_

Yzak let out a small grin. But it easily caught by Sayx sight.

"what's so funny?" he ask

Yzak let out a small chuckle, and he trying to stand again while wiped out the blood that stained his face. "you know… I don't need it to fight against you, old man!"

Sayx become furious, but trying to keep himself composed. "heh, this will be much more entertaining than I thought!"

* * *

**With Dearka, Shinn, Luna and Milly**

"Argh…" Shinn moaned in the attacker's grasp. He hold Shinn's jaw and raise his body so his feet even can't touch the ground. Meanwhile Dearka was having a hard time to block his attack with thrown by his counter attack and lay unconscious at wall. Still holding his sheathed Raijin. Luna and Milly just can stare with fear without being able to do a thing.

"I'm so sorry… it looks like I'm too strong for you guys. I know you two can't concentrate because there are two young ladies that you must protect, aren't you?" the attackers said coldly.

"stop it!" Luna scream. "that's too inhumane! Don't kill Shinn! Just kill me!"

He took a glance to Luna who finally can said a word. "I'm surprised with your braveness, young lady. But I'm afraid that's unacceptable since my mission is to eliminate them. Now, shall we? Maybe I'll kill you first. Too bad that I haven't taken a resistance from you two."

"wait…"

"hmm…?" he looked at the source of voice that no other that Dearka who trying his best to stand.

"I think… you must hold my attack… first. Before… you can kill us…" he said half consciously. He now was trying to grab Raijin by its hilt and sheath. The attacker who felt an interest in Dearka's word released his clutch on Shinn and face him

"stop… it…!" Shinn said

"since when I take an order from you! I'll unsheathe my Raijin!" Dearka shouted.

"Raijin!" he pulled out his sword from it sheath hardly. And followed by a clash of lightning that strike straight at Dearka's spot when finally he can unsheathed it. The attackers feel amazed with its. And decided to make it to be a more serious battle.

"Dearka!" Milly screamed his name.

Slowly, the smoke of Lightning's strike disappear, and revealed a painted Dearka who looks hardly grab his unsheathed Raijin. Raijin itself make a fibers of electricity that can be seen by a naked eyes.

"Now, just like I told you, black robe…" Dearka finally said something that made Shinn and the others relieves that to know he still conscious.

"…you must HOLD MY ATTACK!" Dearka charged at him with full speed. His speed is almost equal by Kira's shunpo. Shinn can't see it clearly, but when Dearka strikes at the attackers, a huge lightning strike them too and caused a big bang that shook the windows

"Raigeki! (Judgment Bolt)" Dearka shouted a certain name when he slashed his Raijin and the lightning strike.

"What the…!" the attackers trying to block Dearka's attack but it was too dazzled so Shinn and the others couldn't see it clearly. All they can saw is a light spear from the sky fell and strike them both.

Finally, the dust seemed was about to disappeared and their vision back to normal. "he made it…?" Shinn said slowly.

"Unbelieveble…" Luna said.

There standing both of them, with the attackers hold Dearka's attack with his spade card. Soon, after realized his attack is no use for him, he fainted and lay unconscious to the ground.

"What the hell are you…?" Shinn asked. The attacker faced him and smiled

"My name is Luxord. And I thought you'll give me some pleasure here… I'm disappointed…" he said in his somewhat sad tone

* * *

**With Kira and Lacus**

Kira and Lacus still trying to escape from the school. They were having a hard time to found an exit because Raww's aura destroyed his sense. They keep go from one to another emergency door.

"cih! This one isn't working too!" Kira said in stressed tone.

"Kira… why don't we use the window…?" Lacus slowly said.

Kira know she was right. Though his rusty sense didn't think that way. "maybe you're right…"

"Where do you want to go?" Raww's voice can be heard from the corridor. Kira immediately stand in front of Lacus and unsheathed his sword.

Raww charge at him with his unfamiliar flash step, just like Kira's shunpo, but it seemed a little different. And he know exactly he saw that kind of step somewhere. But now isn't the right time to think about it. He blocked it and ran again upstairs. Raww smirked when he know they were falling for his net.

* * *

**At the Rooftop**

Kira and Lacus finally got through the stairs and got into the rooftop. Kira bash the door and they know they didn't have any other place to run. But Kira know it'll enough for him. because in here he didn't have to worried about the school's interiors that caged them.

"dammit… its school, for God's sake! Why he can't choose any other place to pick a fight?" Kira grumbled.

"Well... it seems like you don't like my choice here, do you, Kira Yamato?" Raww finally arrived at the rooftop. "But now you've trapped here. What'll you do?"

Kira unsheathed his sword, "Lacus, stand back further. And you, I don't know who you are, but if your intention is after Lacus, I won't let you go through!" Kira said in deadly tone and explode his reiryoku. Just like he did when he fought Dem'ix for the first time. And finally, his sword is burned by his fire.

"Good! Now, show me your power, Kira Yamato the Fire Protector!" Raww charged

"That's exactly what I want to do, Maou'En!" Kira use his jutsu and their sword clang together.

They trapped in a hard compete of power. In flash, Kira can push him back with his Maou'En, but surely Raww isn't easily-surrender type. He dash to Kira's back and slashed his sword, but still Kira can block it perfectly. Raww smirk to know this child's power, so he decided to took it seriously now.

"Not bad at all. But still, it looks like you haven't been able to kill me yet!" he provoke.

"What's wrong with the big mouth now?" Kira said back.

"You don't know about my powers yet, so…" he released his sword and stabbed it to the ground. Soon, his standing area is surrounded by a big mirror. There are six of them. They surrounded Raww and after he completely lost from the sight, he disappeared with the mirror.

"…I'll show you one!" when Kira can heard his voice again, it was heard from his back again. And this time, he added a light slash on Kira's back. Lacus who just can watched have a terrified look on her face. Kira's back was stained with his blood now, even for not too much. The wound isn't a fatal one, but enough to make Kira lose his power to stand again.

"Now let me tell you, my name is Raww." Raww introduce himself to Kira in his somewhat tone

Kira can't help but just have a deep thought, _'when did he move…? I can't see a thing except his damn mirror. And his step is… so familiar…'_

"…It so easy to kill you here right now, but honestly, I don't like this kind of tactic. We'll fight you somewhere else, soon…" Raww added

"You want me to praise you for that?" said Kira sarcastically while he trying to get up again.

Raww chuckled, "as to be expected from you, Kira Yamato. As I said, we'll meet again soon. So prepared yourself." After he finished his sentences, he kept quiet for a while. Like he was sent some telepathic message

* * *

**With Yzak**

Sayx got his messages from Raww. For a while he didn't look glad, but after Raww gave him a pleasant excuse for him, he smiled.

"looks like our battle must be concluded for now…" he said while his dark aura surround him "…sayonara"

And he left Yzak with his current state. Yzak got beaten up pretty badly, with his face is covered in blood from his first wound. But even so, he still can grabbed his Toya and didn't unsheathed his Taishaku Kaiten yet. After he realized this battle now temporary over, he fainted.

* * *

**With Dearka, Shinn, Luna and Milly**

Just like Sayx, Luxord got his messages from Raww as well. He smiled after know the messages and face them once again.

"I have to go now, see you later, Kaminari-sama. (lord of thunder)" then, he disappeared with their usual dark aura.

"wait you there! Ugh…" Dearka winced in pain. Milly held him up and Luna do the same for Shinn. Though they didn't really need it, the girls insist.

"Lets head back and meet Lacus where Kira and other's there. I'm sure they'll help you." Luna said. They all nodded and head back to Lacus's house.

* * *

**With Kira and Lacus**

"That's all for now." he said after finishing his message. Lastly, he took a peek to Kira and began to open a dark portal. "This is my last word…"

Kira trying to regain his consciousness for the last time. He can hear what he said clearly now.

"…I'll wait you and your friends at _Hope or Despair_, Trophaeum Tower. Reach _that_ level soon, Kira Yamato. Or _he_'ll devour you again before you know it…" and, he disappeared with his last words.

Kira felt so empty when the tension was gone. He fell to his knee when finally Raww disappeared from his sight. But before his face could touch the ground, Lacus caught him but ended with herself fell because Kira's weight. after that, Kira fell unconscious…

* * *

**Another fast chapter, don't you think? well… if you curious about what happened with Athrun and Cagalli, I'll answer it in the next chapter. Do they die? Who knows… I was got a plan to 'kill' one or two main character, though. But you'll see. And one note: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Next Chapter**

**Father and Son**


	10. Existed World

**Well… you guys caught me. Yes it is. I take the Organization XIII from KH2. if you thought about 'why you take the KH2 Villains instead of input Destiny villains such as Gil or Djibril and Rey?' I'll answer in the ending. Why…? You'll know. Just wait for further information and story!

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Father and Son

* * *

**

**Clyne's Dojo**

"THAT'S WHY I ASKED, WHO THE HELL ARE THEY?!?!" the morning sun was disturbed by a yelling from an angry blonde.

Kira and the others reflexively shut their ears. But Lacus and Yzak is the different way. Lacus was busy to heal Yzak's wound from last battle. And now she was attend the scar in his face. Before that, she was healed most of Kira and the other's wounds. So they feel a little healthy now. except for the fact this time they'll have a more serious wound for the next battle that awaits them in the near future. But Kira know he must tell his golden sister now, or they'll having a hard time because can't hear anything for a while.

"They are… ouch… Organization XIII…" hear the suspect, Cagalli yell once again, break Kira's ears

"So, they are the one who after Lacus?!" Cagalli still yelled

"Why are you so desperate about?" Athrun asked while rub his ears.

Cagalli shot him a glare that make Athrun sweat bullet. "I can't remove the annoyed feeling from the last night, idiot!"

* * *

_**Last Night, With Athrun and Cagalli**_

"_Sayonara…"_

_Finally the line passed the spot where Athrun and Cagalli were standing. But before they could react, they froze and became a motionless ice…_

"_huh, how weak. They even…" before he could finish. He felt a sharp feeling from his back and smirk while break Athrun and Cagalli ice statue_

"_KageMizuBunshin… so, you do have a sharp instinct, haven't you, blue guy?" he said facing Athrun and almost fainted Cagalli on his shoulder. Athrun can make it evade his blow, but Cagalli didn't as sharp as Athrun. So her torso sustained a little damage. Because it's the ice damage, it attack has effected her lungs. And now she having a hard time to breathe_

_Athrun put Cagalli on a safe spot and face him while unsheathed his sword. "who the hell are you?" he said in calm yet hard voice_

"_you can tell from my appearance, can't you?" he said_

_Athrun set a defensive easel, 'what's with this guy? Iga? Koga? No, they're different. I've never seen such a monstrous jutsu like that. if we late to evade even for a second, we can't stand a chance of survive…' Athrun though deeply_

"_what? Are you confused about something?" Dem'ix said. Athrun can't decide what he can do now_

"_are… you the guy from Organization XIII?" Athrun ask stuttered. _

_Dem'ix smirk before he answered, "looks like the brunette protector has said to you guys, huh? If that's the case, it'll be easier now. then, lets play!" he charged towards Athrun. Athrun blocked his fast slash completely. before he could even counter his attack, Dem'ix stab his Sitar to the ground and make a ice pillar before him and Athrun. Athrun, who take a shocked from the pillar can't do anything but just evade it by jumping to his back, leaving his front line opened for a second. Before he could touch his feet to the ground, another dragon-ice like crashed him and rend his front side. He winched in pain. Again, before he could collapse and fell to the ground, Dem'ix from nowhere was stand beside him and slashed his back._

"_not so fast, Leviathan!" he said when slash Athrun's back with his Sitar. And, kick his torso with his knee. And finally, Athrun's body can fell to the ground. But unfortunately, Athrun can't stand again that easily._

'_my… ribs… broke…?' questioned Athrun who lay almost unconscious._

_Dem'ix stared at him sternly, "huh! That's all? I can't believe you can bear such a great power in your soul with such a self power. Maybe I'll play with the other one now" he said referring to Cagalli who can barely stand now._

_Dem'ix walked slowly to Cagalli, take his time while enjoyed the pressure._

_He stand before her, and grab her neck. "hee… you're pretty cute. Unfortunately you're on enemy's side."_

_Cagalli grab his hand, trying to release herself from his clutch. But useless with her current condition, "what the…?"_

"_how about joining our side? We'll gladly accept, you know." Dem'ix said._

_Hear that, Cagalli raised her hand and pointed him with her middle finger, "eat… my ass…"_

_Dem'ix frowned to hear that sudden mockery from a half conscious kunoichi. He smirked and slammed her to the ground. Cagalli hit ground hard and almost shouted in pain. She was unable to stand now. Dem'ix pointed his Sitar towards her and said, "looks like I must give you a lesson."_

"_what… are you gonna… do?" Athrun was trying to stand. But in his present state, its impossible he thought. But yet, he's just being stubborn_

_Dem'ix turn his face to Athrun. He smiled and covered his Sitar with his Ice. "don't worry. I wont kill her. I just want to rip his right hand off from her. That is the punishment for annoyed me."_

_Athrun's eyes widened in shocked, and so Cagalli. But she don't have time for react. Before she knew it, Dem'ix was pointed his Sitar and begin to slash her right hand. Cagalli shut her eyes and expect a sudden pain of slash. But all she knew was…_

_TRANGG…!_

…_a sudden cover from someone. When she slowly opened her eyes, she found him, Athrun Zala stand before her and block Dem'ix Sitar with his katana. Cagalli and Dem'ix feel the same shocked. Athrun just still kneel in block and don't say a word. From what Dem'ix see, his face is so calm. But all he saw was his lips. His eyes were covered with his messy hair. Finally, Dem'ix take few step back and recovered fast. _

_Athrun stood too and finally opened his mouth. "if you shed a drip of her blood in front of me…"_

_Athrun paused for a second. And straightened his face to face him_

"…_I'll kill you!" he added. Dem'ix can saw his eyes now. but what he saw was far from he expected. He saw a green bottomless pit of his eyes, and a strange aura that surround him. Almost form a blue serpent like. When he saw to those eyes, his body shook a bit. 'don't tell me… Seed?!´ he thought._

_Cagalli who was still behind Athrun's face, have no idea of what's going on._

_Dem'ix knew he'll get the challenge he expected. So he decided to wait for it_

"_HA HA HA! Interesting, blue guy! You got my praise. I never expected it'll be turned out like this. Those eyes… I'll wait for that to come again, in our next meeting." He said with smile on his lips._

'_eyes? Whose eyes? Did he mean…' thought Athrun. Then he rubbed his eyes, but felt nothing wrong on it._

_Dem'ix smiled at his sudden confusion. After he felt enough for now, he begin retreating with their trademark Aura. Athrun realized that he'll run again, "you want to run?!" he shouted_

"_don't provoke me like that… its just temporary retreat. Besides, you guys will come over our place, soon…" with that, he disappeared._

_After Cagalli felt the tension finally gone, she felt a bit relieved that both of them were saved. But for that, her sight begin darken. All she know for the last time before she fainted was a pair of cold eyes who face her and somebody running to her._

"_Cagalli!" was the last word she heard from Athrun. She smiled that yet again, he saved her…_

_**End of flashback

* * *

**_

"Guys… that's what happened last night. Until now I can't removed those weird feeling from him…" she said referring to Athrun. But all of them thought it that she was referring to Dem'ix, the culprit. Cagalli herself doesn't believe that Athrun's eyes can be so cold like that. So she just thought it just her imagination.

Athrun himself still wondered about what Dem'ix could meaning with his last words back then. he doesn't thing his eyes really change at that moment. The only thing that he realized was he must defend her, and with any ways possible.

"its done" Lacus voice broke the cold tension above them. "But I can't do anything about the scar. I'm afraid it was too deep for my power to reach. I'm truly sorry…"

Yzak rub his face to feel the scar, "its okay. At least the wound was healed. I'll get revenge for this scar!" he grew furious.

"Yzak, don't be eaten by your anger. As you know, anger can make your blade blunt. So remember it well." Kira said.

Yzak know he was right. But of course he doesn't like to show his defeated like usual. So he threw his face while hump.

But suddenly a shadow appeared through dojo's shoji and walked along the corridor

"well… you guys got beaten up pretty badly, don't you?" a voice from the other side said. All of them suddenly looked to the door and found a blonde sensei smirked towards them.

"Mwu-sensei?!" all yelled in shocked except Kira, Cagalli, Athrun and Lacus. We got a lot of time for explaining after this, Kira thought

After Mwu share some of his trademark chuckle, all of them looked back to Kira. Their face looks like said, _'maybe you have an explanation about this. If so, spit it out or we'll got a lot of trouble registering the future event'_

Kira sighed. Then he explained all of it. From the beginning until the circumstances that make him must go all the way here. during Kira's explanation, sometimes they all looked to Mwu with the unbelief look. Mwu just let out some chuckle. Its obvious if they can't believe some of Mwu's history, because the story and the 'truth' is so far from the believing spot.

Here's some thing that they cannot accept, Yamata no Orochi's slayer? Kira's teacher? The Genius from last decade? Well… sort of. But there is one thing that they believe, he's _single._ If you got what I mean…

Finally, Kira's explanation finished, "well… that's all that I can tell."

They all looked to Mwu. Some think, _'really? Unbelievable…'_ but the others think, _'the day when it really comes true, I'm dead…'_ due the extreme prestige to admit the others power.

"I'm so great in my old times, don't you think?" Mwu said in somewhat his joking tone, and got so many strange glares from the spectators. He laughed nervously and trying to change the subject, "forget about that now, umm… do you have any idea who are they?"

Kira looked down. And then said, "the one who attacked us is Organization XIII. I was told you once about them." Mwu is getting serious now. he know they'll be a great threat for them in future. "and…" Kira added. "the one who attacked Lacus and myself is a blonde. He had such a strange, but familiar move."

Mwu's head jerked up. he looked like he can tell who is he. "tell me his name, now!" Mwu yelled

Kira shocked. But he know there's something wrong, "from what I've heard, he named himself Raww…"

"Hirenki Aku…" Mwu said almost in whisper. "so, he begin his move now…"

Kira jerked up when realized what Mwu has just said, "you know this person, Mwu-san?!" he asked desperately

Mwu let out a small sad smile, "how I can forget… this guy…?"

The rest of the shinobi turn their attention to Mwu. They wait for what Mwu will say.

"he's my father…"

* * *

**Organization XIII Outpost**

Raww is the last one who arrived at the outpost. Since he took care of his own _plan_ that he can't let the other Knights know that just yet. He walked along the white corridor of their outpost and opened the door to the main room where they all take relax before go back to the place where they belong, Oblivion Castle. Raww take a seat and Sayx break the silence.

"I must thank you to you, Dem'ix. To call us. They definitely can become a worth challenge. But Raww, why you ask us to retreat that time? We just got some of fun." Sayx said. "you just said that they'll serve us more challenge if we let them live for now"

Raww smirked. He faced Sayx and said, "Like you said, I indeed felt that that time. If we let them become stronger a little bit, we can have an interesting battle in the future, and we won't wait that for long. Since the No. 1 ordered us to capture the Princess immediately"

Dem'ix raised his hand and begin to speak, "I agree with Raww. Last night I saw something very interesting in the one of Protector. I saw it…"

Luxord is getting interested, "what? What did you see?"

"its _Seed_, isn't it?" Raww said

"How did you know?" Dem'ix asked desperately.

Raww lowered his face, "I used to know this protector before I came to the Organization. Before it, I'm just a mere mortal, from the place where they come from…"

* * *

**Clyne's Dojo**

"…but he banished from the village long time ago. When you guys still become Shi…" Mwu shut his mouth. He know Lacus and the others will get so sad and mad if they know about the Protector's past. "ahh… forget that. slipped in my mouth. When you guys still in the outside world, he banished because he trying to learn one of the sacred Yang technique, _Mumyo Dai'onryu_. And after that, we didn't know about his whereabouts… so now he intended to plotted against us again, huh? And he was in a perfect position to achieve that. but honestly, I never think that he would go that far…" Mwu finished his explanation.

"And '_Hirenki Aku'_ that I said earlier, is a special step that was developed by himself. An improved version of your shunpo. Its allowed its user to move faster, and more silent. But it has weakness, it costs more stamina than usual shunpo." Mwu added.

Athrun wondered for a second. "I never thought that you have such a great father, Mwu-san."

Mwu sadly smiled, "yeah, I thought that for the first time too… before I know how sick-minded he was…"

Realized that most of the kids that in front of him feel sorry about him, he trying to change the subject, "yah… forget about that. we have a more important task to do. From now on, the battle is going to be more difficult. And maybe it'll cost your life…"

The girls, especially Lacus looked to the shinobi and have a worried looks on her face. She didn't want anyone die just for protecting her. And she can't take it if that really happen. She was seen how Kira and the others can suffer from their first battle. And maybe it'll be worse if they engaged them in the next battle. And for Yzak, Dearka and Shinn, they haven't known anything just yet. They trained just for protecting themselves. Not to sacrifice their lives for this. And they never said that they'll have a part of this case.

Lacus was about to say something when Yzak finally spoke, "cost my life? Don't make me laugh! It'll be them who will cost their lives for tore this scar in my face…"

"I didn't want to die yet…" Dearka said, "so for that, I'll kill them if they dare touch my friends."

"How can I use this Katana if I just flee after hear what you said, Mwu-sensei?" Shinn said while a smiled crept on his lips.

"And for us…" Kira finally said, "its out job to dedicated our life in the line for our master. We always improved ourselves to stay alive. And that's why we can survive this far."

'_And to atone my sins three years ago…'_ Kira said to himself

Lacus almost let out her tears. She doesn't believe her friends that actually doesn't seem to close to her, and new friends such as Cagalli, Athrun and Kira want to risk their lives just for her.

"Don't worry, Lacus. I'll never let them have you." Kira said assuring.

Lacus hugged Kira suddenly after hear that. And she cry on his shoulder. Kira shocked at first, but he know her feelings. So he hug her back and embrace her. Mwu walked to her. He embraced her hair, just like a father trying to comfort her daughter. "its ok, Lacus. We're here to protect you. No matter what."

Lacus nodded and smiled. She broke their hug and smiled again to Kira. Kira smiled back and embrace her hair again. "what Mwu-san just said its true, Lacus. We'll never leave you."

Lacus just nodded again.

Mwu put his serene expressions back to serious again. He face Kira and said, "Kira, may I have a talk with you? just a moment"

Kira nodded and followed Mwu to the outside of dojo, to the garden. While the other keep stay there and talk about it.

"Athrun," Lacus said

Athrun face her and ask her what's wrong. and she ask, "do you know why Mwu-san must talk with Kira in private? Its not like him."

Athrun shook his head, "I have no idea either. Let ask him when he back, ok?"

Lacus nodded, and join again with the others

* * *

**With Kira and Mwu**

Mwu take him to the edge of the pond. They stand there in silence before finally Mwu broke that

"Kira, have you forgotten about the rules?" Mwu asked

Kira's tension changed, "what, do you mean, Mwu-san?"

Mwu face him seriously, "you know, you _can't _fall for your master, and don't ever let your feelings take yourself. That our most important rule! You should've known that."

Kira lowered his face, "I know, but what can I do? I've fallen, and I can't let my father know about this…" suddenly, Kira remembered something, "but to think about it, does my father have erased that rule?"

Mwu became confused, he never heard of that before, "I never heard that before…" he thought for a second. "maybe I was lack of information since I haven't get back for long."

Kira sighed in relief. But before he could relax, Mwu added, "but did you think your father really did it? For what objection if he really did it? You better watch your back, Kira. You know what kind of leader your father is…"

Kira nodded. He understands clearly what kind of leader he is. He's a hard leader that wouldn't let his men do some kind of fatal mistake still stand at his land. He was seen it by himself when his father took care of his men that failed for their tasks. And that time make his body shivered.

"and Kira…" Mwu said again. Kira broke from his thought and face him. "I'm sorry that I almost slipped it. The dark time of yours. I almost said in front of you friends. If they find out about your past, maybe they'll never forgive you. I still remember it well. The time when you guys the Protector still known as _Shiseiten…_ (the Four Reapers)"

"I know…" Kira sighed in relief, "And I'm glad that you hold you mouth back there. If Lacus know about what have I done back there, she could've hated me…

"what you've done? Ahh… I see…" Mwu remembered some of his past. He still remembered when a group of young shinobi walked back from the battlefield 3 years ago. Their body was stained by blood of their enemy that almost invaded their village. The path they've walked is consists of the enemies body that was lifeless. But yet, their face was showing no emotion, like a true evil.

"Put aside of that, you've done a great thing too… you've saved the village. If you all didn't made it back there, our village…"

"…with abandoned so many lives…? That's same as sacrifice this one to save the other…" Kira cut Mwu's sentences.

Mwu become speechless now. he know Kira has done so many terrible things in his dark times. But for what? Of course he does that to protect what are the important things for him. In fact, there were so many people of village that glad with the result. even Kira's dad, Tenchu himself, was satisfied with the result.

"well… you shouldn't worry about it now. like you said, it was a past. Now you have more important things to do, right?" Mwu said referring to Lacus.

Kira looked at her and smiled, "yeah… I know."

* * *

**Organization XIII Outpost**

Dem'ix opened the Portal that connected them with their base. After the portal fully opened, he smiled and faced the rest of the Knights

"Well… forgive me, but I'm afraid that you have to back for now. Safety procedure…" he said to Luxord and Sayx

Luxord frown after hearing that, "this fast?"

Dem'ix nodded, "of course. You don't want the King number one caught us play around outside his order, do you? Don't worry… we'll make sure that they'll come to us. Right, Axel?" he faced Axel

Axel shot him a glare. But he decided to stick with his plan before they could make their move. He doesn't want to attract attention for now.

"right." He simply said

Luxord sighed, while Sayx just showed no emotion like usual. "very well then." Luxord said. "I'll leave the rest to you. Tell the kid to fasten his job." After he finished his sentences, he walked through the portal and disappeared.

After they went, Dem'ix smirked evilly and faced Axel, "so, what are you thinking, Axel? Interesting, isn't it?"

Axel shot a glare again and walked away, "your egoism will destroy yourself…"

Dem'ix still smirked, and whispered to himself, "shouldn't you tell it to yourself…?"

Axel hear that clearly. But now he has more important thing to do than argue with him. Axel walked away from that room. He went to his own chamber and opened a teleportation portal. He let out some aura from his hand and materialized it into a portal of flame.

'_maybe I should help him in this case. At this rate, everything will be changed.'

* * *

_

**Clyne's Dojo**

Mwu and Kira walked in to the dojo after having a short discussion. They already made up their mind to keep an eye to their surrounding, unexceptional their leader himself, the Tenchu, and Kira and Cagalli's father. Beside, if something happened, Mwu will get some aid if it still on their territorial. But Kira has something in his mind that always bothered him. from what he heard from Athrun that maybe there was a spy on their own class, the katana that had been stolen from their village and someone who declared himself as _sandal-hat,_ and Lacus's safety. Moreover, Kira still hadn't talked about the Protector's true power to Athrun and Cagalli. Because he still didn't understand anything yet. He can't talk about it with Mwu because he knows if he slips that to him, he probably will end up tell them straightly.

Mwu and Kira walked in to the dojo and met them again, as to be expected, they'll having a good time to talk and chit-chat about something that surely Yzak doesn't want to know about. Mwu and Kira sat to their place before and Kira asked Shinn about what are they talking about.

"oh… you can talk to your master here…" Shinn said pointing to Lacus who was discussed something with the girls

Lacus who had realize Kira's presence immediately smiled and walked towards Kira. She grabbed his hands and pulled him playfully that made Kira blush madly.

"La… Lacus? What do you…?" Kira asked stutterly.

Lacus released her hands, "sit now, Kira Yamato!" she said pointing to the floor

Even he didn't completely understand what's happening right now, he sat down and Lacus do the same

Kira observed the other, Mwu just put an 'I-don't-know-anything' look, Cagalli and Athrun have some confused expressions as well, Luna and Miriallia put a upset and their face showed some words, **'reject, reject, reject!'** Shinn and Dearka have a high hope look on their faces. They just look like a little puppy that wanted to be feed before they go to sleep. Yzak had showed no emotion like usual.

"well…what the matter of all this… Lacus…?" Kira finally let out a question

Lacus plastered a big smile. she has an idea that she really thought that'll lightened their mood after the unexpected sudden battle earlier. "Kira… we thought that we may… have a nice vacation after this?!" she asked cheerfully, trying to hide her anxiety that she had from their first battle.

Kira spaced out for a second, "va…cation?"

Lacus nodded, "um! A nice vacation. I thought that you should pamper yourself a bit. Don't become too rigid, Kira! Even you have a task; you can't let yourself to rot in the house or tailed me wherever I go just like that!"

"Then what would you like me to do?" Kira asked.

Lacus put a genuine smile, "actually, I had planned to take you guys for summer break, to the beach1? So how's about it? Will you approve?" she said cheerfully to Kira. Kira can sensed the cheerful aura from Dearka and Shinn. And on the other hand, the girls, Luna and Miriallia had shown an eerie aura. Kira giggled at himself after realized the opponent of the atmosphere. But different with Athrun and Cagalli, since they haven't know anything about the thing called 'beach' at all. They just can daze away with the confused look.

"Answer it already!" Shinn shouted at Kira.

"It's not everyday we can have a visit to a wonderful beach of Victoria, you know! If you approved, then you are our comrades, right Shinn…?!" Dearka added while circled his arms to Kira playfully. (you got what I mean, right?)

"But!" Shinn sounded a bit venomous, "if you declined… I'll beat you into a bloody pulp with my fist!" a comical vein popped at Shinn's fist while he raised it in front of Kira

"But that's… uuh…" he was cornered, he know it. And since he look it was no mistakes for them, instead, it should be like so much fun for all of them. Besides, the one who planned it all is Lacus.

"…if so, why not? Right, everyone?" everyone has nodded their head. Well except for Luna and Miriallia. They have a gloomy aura that surrounded them. Kira sweat dropped after seeing both girls.

'_This is going to be fun, eh?'_ Kira thought.

* * *

**Organization XIII Outpost**

After Axel was gone, without he knew one figure smirked behind his door. He saw everything from very start. He left Axel's chamber and go to Raww's. he entered his chamber after knocked the door. There he found Raww on his table, working on something.

"what do you want?" Raww asked coldly.

Dem'ix just endured Raww's coldness, "lets get prepared. We'll go to the 'Heaven' once again."

After hear that, Raww is gotten interested, "what's happened?"

"we'll get the Princess now…"

* * *

**Just a little bit and we'll go through the climax of the story. Don't worry… I don't plan on finish it this fast. Cause I want to add some Destiny char too! On the next chap I'll introduce few OOC, well… that's all for now.**

**Next Chap**

**Vacation**


	11. Vacation

**Chapter 11**

**Vacation**

**minasan! Meet me again in new chap of this fict. Because I had a vacation in my country when I wrote this chapter, I want to write about summer break too, so this is the result. But please forgive me if I late to post it. After the break, I'll got my personal Hell… but I hope you enjoy it and happy reading!**

* * *

The sea breeze blew gently upon the head of a certain brunette who can pity enough because his lack of vacation spots on his head.

"Such a nice breeze…" the brunette said.

Lacus looked to him and smiled. "Welcome to the Victoria Beach, Kira-sama!!" Lacus said jokingly. They arrived at the beach and enjoy some sea air a bit.

* * *

**Flashback**

_According to their discussions earlier, they had prepared the vacation planning to the summer break. But before the summer break come, Cagalli still can't grow from her short temper until she throws a desk to Mwu-san/sensei because he woke her up in Murrue sensei's class. Murrue sensei was known Cagalli's habit if somebody woke her up without right method. Like aiming a katana or throw a shuriken to her throat. Well… Mwu can't reject her request. Kira couldn't help but just can give some proper apologies to Murrue sensei. Well… the class still with its usual condition._

"_Class, as you know, tomorrow is the beginning of the summer break!" Murrue said out loud. The class became a crowded of a Hanshin's supporter once again._

"_so my last word is, enjoy your time, and don't die until the next month!" Murrue sensei said in the middle of her class._

_Since Kira and the others were having the plan, they'll just discuss about the place and the transportation. _

"_so, where we will be going? Victoria sounds good to me since I have a Villa there." Lacus said in her usual cheerful tone._

_Finally Luna got excited too. One last thing that bothered her is Shinn's attitude when they go there. She could tell since he was got infected by Dearka's viruses, he have potency to become as bad/pervert/hentai/whatever you call 'em as him. "Victoria, huh…? That's great. Even I haven't got there yet, but I heard that's the most beautiful beach in Onogoro. So why not?"_

_Lacus smiled. Then she averted her gaze to Yzak. He just gave her his usual cold look. "Whatever" was all he said_

_Then the last thing is Cagalli, Athrun, and Kira. They looked towards each other and the one who answer that is of course Cagalli "I said, 'that's great!' Athrun said, 'why not?' and Kira said, 'since the one who propose it is Lacus, how can I reject that?'" Cagalli said in absolute joking tone._

_Kira blushed massively in embarrassments when Cagalli said that. So do Lacus but she added some giggled after that. _

"_Well… it's decided then. We will go to Victoria tomorrow." Lacus said. "Anything else?" she asked when she looked to Shinn_

"_can I invite Alex too? It seems boring if you just bring a expressionless killer, a hentai, and two country boys. Girls excluded." Shinn asked while pointing at his blonde haired classmate_

_But as to be expected, he got a few death glares and cursed after he said that._

_Lacus think while stared at him. "Hmm… Alex Roxas… why not? Alex!" she called out his name_

_Alex heard Lacus shouted his name and walked towards them. He was almost unknown by the rest of the classmates. But Shinn and Luna know he's a good friend to be with. So from few weeks ago they were getting along with Dearka and a stubborn Yzak since Dearka force him to join them too_

"_What's the matter?" Alex asked them_

_Lacus smiled at him and ask, "do you have a plan for trip in holidays?"_

_Alex shook his head_

"_Why don't you go out with us? We're going to Victoria beach. At Lacus's Villa" Shinn said._

_Alex thinking of it for a while then nodded. "I guess that's a good idea. I'm in"_

"_Can I invite someone too? She's my friend from photograph club. Ah, there she is. Nam!" Milly said while wave her hand to a blonde haired girl. She's have a small sweet figure that make Alex blush a bit. He never knew that girl existed before. Dearka and Shinn realized Alex's blush and have a grin on their faces._

"_Guys, this is Namine Laurent, my partner from Photograph club. Nam, you know my pals." Milly introduce her_

"_Just call me Nam or Namine" she added while shook Lacus's hand_

_Milly smiled at her before asked, "Nam, we were planning to go to Victoria beach tomorrow for a short holiday, so do you want to go with us?"_

_Like Alex, she wondered for a while before gave her answer. She spaced for a second and suddenly she took a stare at Alex. She blushed a bit and trying to hide it too just like him. After she thinks it's clear, she gave her answer, "I'll go"_

"_Then its settled! Tomorrow at Grand Station, 8 o'clock. Don't be late!" Luna shouted._

"_What kind of stuff do we have to bring?" Cagalli questioned_

"_Simple. Some swimsuit, maybe sunglasses, and few private things." Lacus explained_

_Cagalli put a confused look, "swimsuit? Sunglass? I don't have any of them!" she shouted in desperation_

_Lacus thought about it for a second, "don't worry… if you want, we can go to shopping district later. My treat!" Lacus said out loud_

_Eyes of the other two girls went big, "what about us?!" they asked excitedly_

_Lacus shot them a glare, "of course… NOT!"_

"_WHY…!!??" they cried just like a child who cant get their toy_

"_it simple, Cagalli don't know anything about our 'culture' until she got some experience. Right? Besides, you guys have your own, haven't you?" Lacus said while staring at Cagalli, while she just nodded_

"_that's mean…" they cried again, in perfect unison._

_Even not completely understand the condition, she knows that Lacus sided her with something, "serves you right!!" Cagalli shouted triumphantly._

_Kira and the rest of the guys just can watched the 'Argument' between the girls. Or maybe I can say 'their' girls? (Author got a punch, kick, and being threw many things from the boys)_

"_here goes again, the arrogant one come… huh…" Kira sighed. But when he looked up to his friends, all of them were frightened while looking to Kira, or to be exact, his back. Kira realized this immediately and sweat dropped, "there is 'something' behind me, isn't it?"_

_Kira averted his gaze to his back, slowly… and found his 'cute' sister is looking to him with a smile and vein popped up on her cheek. "correct me if I wrong, but I heard you calling me an arrogant back here, right…?" and soon, the condition is changed into a 'sister-grab-her-brother's-collar-while-asking-a-damn-obvious-question-and-a-big-vein-popped-in-her-cheek-and on-top-of-that,-she's-smilling-innocently!'_

_Actually, if Kira use a bit violence now, he can win easily, but in this condition, lets see what'll happen if he really beat his sister, got a slap from Lacus, being beaten by Athrun, got a punishment from the school, gossiped by the girls all over the school, and when his sister health enough to launch a revenge, maybe she will beaten him up? Nope. Kill him? Absolutely, but she will do that after Kira hope that he was never be born. Or even worse… is what Kira can't endure._

"_What are you talking about, Cagalli…? I… I'll never… OUGH…!!!" Kira winched in pain. And after Cagalli released her clutches, he curled in the floor like a worm. The rest of gang just can watch with horror._

_Cagalli looked up to her so called friends, "did I do something wrong?" she asked innocently again. As to be expected from the great culprit._

'yes you do! You just threw you kick to your brother's 'important thing'!'_ all of them shouted in their mind_

"_so, lets get going!" Cagalli threw her arms playfully._

_The rest were sweat dropped from knowing how innocent Cagalli can become. They just nodded and walked away from the school, with Kira still cant walked straight._

'_I… won't have an heir…'_

* * *

And that's what happened in the last day of their school. Well… it doesn't really matter anymore, except for Kira who still had a little grudge on his sister, for kicking him hard where the sun don't shine. Since they're already arrived, they walked to Lacus's villa straightway. Of course to unpacked their things. After a little walked from the beach, they arrived at Lacus's villa… okay, another great house of her family. You can call it whatever you want. After arrived, the rest of the gang can't hide their amazement of the… villa. It has a very elegant interior and furniture. The architect sure put some of his great work here. it still looks like a new house. The shiny tiles, the great paintings, and the European statues make the house extremely elegant in their eyes. After a quiet amazement sight seeing, Lacus direct them to their room. Because they didn't want to have a gap to each other, the boys will sleep in the same room, and so do the girls. Actually, there are two people who dumb enough to express their perverteness by propose that all of them –no exception- may sleep in the SAME room. Of course, they ended beaten up by a berserk Cagalli, an embarrassed Miriallia, and shy Luna.

After a beat party was over, the boys and girls went to a different direction, to their room. "you people really shouldn't talk again for your sake." Alex commented.

The bloody pulp, Dearka and Shinn (if its not them, whose else?) arching an eyebrow. "well… we'll carve that in our mind, Mr. Pure-Chaste-Holy man. But you remember this: we _Love_ Challenge!" Dearka said while smile mischievously, followed by Shinn. The other who looked at them just can sweat dropped.

'_do they ever learn anything?'_ they spoke to themselves.

"but, now with this '_dirty'_ plan revealed, what will you do? of course now they become more cautious." Kira said, trying to make them dispirited. For Lacus's sake too, of course. He couldn't let those pervert to trying to peek on Lacus, could he? '_Even in my heart, I couldn't help but hope I can join too…_' soon after that, Kira blushed deeply. realized what he was just thinking, Kira shook his head, trying to make those dirty mind disappear.

"you still have a lot ways to go, Kira, to think that my plan to be such simple-minded like that. of course those whole thing 'beaten into pulp' are in my plan too… he he heh…" he laughed evilly.

'_just for that you prepared to beaten into a bloody pulp? That's what I called simple minded…'_ Athrun said silently.

'_Now I know why those girls seemed really upset when I approve this plan… so they're trying to protect their (I can't find any good words to described it.), eh?' _Kira sweat dropped

Finally they reached their room. It was a huge one. They can see 6 beds, three on each side. And a big window that covered by a curtain which lead to balcony. Athrun opened the window and walked to the balcony. He can't said anything when he looked to the scenery that spread in front of his eyes. _'its… amazing…'_ he thought silently. He never went to the beach before, and of course he never saw the horizon from the sea. Moreover, the smooth sea breeze that blew Athrun's hair made he felt something that he never feels before. _'I wonder if I can get Cagalli here too…'_

"enjoying yourself?" Shinn interrupted Athrun from his trance.

Athrun broke off his trance and looked to Shinn who walked to the same balcony. He leaned to the balcony fence after he saw Athrun nodded. "well… yeah. I've never been here before. So it feels… I don't know, great?"

Shinn chuckled after hear that, "well you see… you don't see everything yet…"

Athrun felt a bit enthusiastic, "there's more to see?"

"if I can add, more beautiful. And if you see it with someone special for you, it'll have more meaning on it." Shinn said.

Athrun who got interested on it, watch and hear carefully what'll Shinn said again

"…Just you wait until the sky goes red, and look to the west. It depends on you whether you want to see it from the shore, or from here."

Athrun smiled. He never thought that Shinn could possibly talk like that.

He wondered about it for a while. Really, he wants to share that moment to a girl he truly cared, but then an idea struck into his mind. '_if that'll really just like he said, maybe I'll give that to someone that truly need it.' _He chuckled to himself. And then, he walked back to the door.

Athrun walked downstairs, he looked up to the clock and realized it's almost the time for it. The sun almost set. Its time to tell that person, he thought.

Athrun walked to the living room, he searched for his best friend. He looked every direction, but he couldn't find him. he was about to give up until he saw Lacus walked to Luna. She looked a bit upset.

"Luna, do you know where Kira is?" she asked.

Luna who still worked with her dish halt for a while, then looked to Lacus, "oh, Kira? I believe he's somewhere at the shoreline." She said.

Lacus looked a bit surprised, "what? At the beach? What is he doing when the sun almost set like this? He should've helped us a little!" then, she stormed off to the beach, maybe trying to catch on Kira.

Athrun smiled, he wondered if the fate really drawn them together? _'maybe I can take a look from the balcony. Sorry Kira. but I was really curious about the current you now, after you met her for the first time, what kind of change she turned you into?'_

After a while, finally he arrived to the previous balcony when Shinn told him about the sunset.He searched Kira from there, and fortunately he can found him without any problem. He saw Kira, stood still at the beach. Just few inch before the water touched his feet. Even Athrun cannot saw him clearly, he can tell that Kira was wandering something. Its not Kira's habit to stood still without doing something like that. Kira wasn't selfish, and Athrun know that very clearly. And he would do anything he can to just help someone that truly needs it. But now, Kira's there. Athrun is so curious about what Kira is thinking right now. until he seems have no interest on anything. Just then, Lacus came to Athrun's sight. She walked rather hastily. But before she could catch him, she stopped dead on her track. Like suddenly she feel hesitated. He smiled slightly wondered what kind of proof that'll Lacus show to him?

* * *

**With Kira**

Just like Athrun's sight. Kira just stood there silently. He just stared to the horizon with the empty eyes. Many thoughts racing on his head. Most of it is his past memories. The scenery just made him remember with his bloody day, 3 years ago, at the Quon Field. He himself killed hundreds of the other village invasions. And the sight, is more or less the same as what he saw now.

'_red pool, just like blood. And the orange sky… among that many, why here…?'_

Kira emptied his mind over again. He doesn't want remember anything about it now. but no matter how hard he tried, the memories still keep repeating over and over. And the scene is become clearer every times it repeated.

"_HAH! What's wrong with you guys?! Come here and take my head! I'm just a kid, don't you said so?! If not,"_ _Kira licked the blood that spilled on his sword viciously, and the dark violet of his eyes, just made him become more like some kind of Evil._

"…_I'll kill you!" Kira charged towards a band of shinobi. They prepared to block Kira's attack, but when they got a sight of Kira's eyes, their body trembling greatly._

'_are those eyes is really the eye of a kid?' was all they can thought, before Finally Kira sent them to their death by slashed them just like samurai cut a paper into two neatly slashed pieces._

_After killed them, Kira laughed evilly. Just like a beast which after ate its prey. But after that, Kira realized that one of his prey still struggle to crawl out of his sight. Even he was badly wounded. Kira smirked and then walked towards that shinobi. The poor shinobi realized that Kira trying to catch on him. he keep struggle while scream in tremendous fear. While Kira still walked slowly to his lost prey. Enjoyed every second of his struggle, until finally the shinobi lost his stamina, and Kira stand in front of his head._

"_p… please… spare my life… I… have no intention… to keep fight!" the shinobi said trembly._

_Kira just stare at him. Then, he smirked once again, "…very well then, I shall spare you."_

_The shinobi didn't believe of what he heard. After he recall what Kira just said, he sighed in relief. "…really?"_

"_didn't you hear me?" Kira said coolly_

"_th… thank you very much, sir!"_

_Kira turned to walk away, "use that chance properly…"_

_The shinobi almost crying that he still lived. But somehow, he felt strange. And then, he found out, that Kira was slashed him many times, and the wounds opened simultaneously. He felt a blood made its way trail his face. "when you…" before he could finish his sentences, he fell._

"…_in Hell"_

_Kira laughed evilly once again. He examined the battlefield. The battle was about to over. When he thought the show was over, he walked back to the village. But something caught his attention. A certain bluenette is battling with a shinobi that looked tough. Kira really wants to interfere them, but when he unsheathed his swords, their battle was over with bluenette is the winner. Kira sighed. And then walked approach him._

"…_be on your way. I don't intent to kill the one who lost his intention to kill." The Shinobi was began to stand and run when Kira's sword landed on his shoulder with the blunt side. The shinobi could saw the tip of Kira's sword which covered with the thick blood._

"…_Kira!" Athrun shouted. hope that Kira may release him._

"_you're not thinking that I'll leave you alive here, don't you?" then, he slashed the shinobi to his death. He fell to the ground, watched by smirking Kira and shocked Athrun._

_Athrun averted his gaze to his best friend, "Kira! what are you…"_

"…_unnecessary feeling on the battlefield will invite more chaos one day, don't you think so, My friend?" Kira was cut Athrun's word_

_Athrun couldn't believe his own hearing. Those cold words, were said by Kira, his friend that he known more than 6 years, his friends that he knew very kind and gentle, now turn into a heartless killer who can kill anybody freely. "no, you're wrong! You don't need to kill if unnecessary. That's what the Tenchu said himself! Don't you heard your own father's words?!"_

_Kira's eyes were burned in anger. He know his father would say something like that. but in fact, he never truly heard that. he knows his father just sweeten his mouth. "ah… that old man, huh? Do you think he'll really do that? avoid unnecessary kill like just you said? Never! I know what are you thinking right now, you wondered why me, your best friend turn into a vicious killer right?"_

_Athrun was speechless. He knew he was right. So he just wait for Kira's answer._

"…_I'm looking for excitement."_

_Athrun's eyes widened in shocked. How can possibly he kill that many people just to look for excitement? "what are you…"_

"_don't you feel it too… Athrun? The excitement when you charged to your enemy, the melodious clash when your sword collided with the enemy's? and your blood feel like boiled when having a tough battle?"_

_Athrun didn't said anything._

"_well… its obvious that you didn't feel it like I do. because its that man's fault!" Kira said referring his father_

"_his blood flow through my vein, his viciousness keep repeating in my mind, told me to kill more, more, and more! And you know? I can't hold it anymore! I've had enough of this! He KILLED MY MOTHER!"_

"_THAT'S ENOUGH, KIRA! if Cagalli ever heard what you said…"_

_Heard Athrun said Cagalli's name, he became furious and trying to stab Athrun on his eyes, in flash. And just before few centimeters Athrun ducked it. _

_Athrun knew Kira maybe has lost his mind. When he was about to said something, Kira cut him, "if you ever bring out Cagalli's name… I'll surely stick my sword to you, Zala!"_

_He didn't even dare to argue with him_

"_That's exactly why we're called Shiseiten, right?"_

"_Kira, maybe we can help…" Athrun was stopped by Kira sword on his neck_

"_DON'T you dare say that you want to help me or anything! Just watch quietly from the back of curtain. If you or somebody else get in my way… I'll cut you through!"_

_After that, Kira sheathed his swords and walked passed Athrun who still speechless. When he realized Kira was walked back to the village, he shouted his name._

"_Kira, wait!" _

_he still didn't responded_

"_Kira!"_

"Kira!"

Kira was brought back from his trance by a certain pink haired princess who swung her hand right in front of his face. When finally she realized that Kira was realized her presence, she stopped her hand and put on her worried expression. Kira just stared at her face with an uncertain expression.

Finally Kira let out his words, "do you…"

"I'm the one who should've asked, Kira."

He kept silent again. But now, he just stared to the tile of sand. He didn't bothered to look at her eyes again. He just thought that once again, he didn't deserve to serve such a pure princess like her. His bloody past that once again recalled to his mind, force him to thought so. But still, he didn't want to being parted away from her. From the first moment he saw her, it's just like he got again his missing part of his heart since his mother left him few years ago. His mother, who he loves so much, he could saw her kindness, her voice, and her words on Lacus. The one who stands before him right now.

Before he could thought further, he felt a warm hand touched his cold cheek, and made him to stared again at her. Her face is full of worry.

"Kira, are you feel troubled?"

Kira's eyes widened in shocked, he know that his master have a sharp intuition, but to think that she will realized his feeling right now, that usually he hide deep down on his heart. He never thought such a thing. Because from the first place, a shinobi like him doesn't deserve to have such a heart. That's what his father taught him many times.

"why… why do you thought so?" he said plastered a fake smiled and few false chuckle.

Lacus straightened her gaze to his'. "…you'll always smile and laughed nervously like that if you were lying. You are a bad liar, Kira Yamato."

Kira know it'll be turned out like this. He never can lie to Lacus.

Lacus got sense she was right. Now she's the one who got a chance to help him, no matter what. "…Now tell me. What is it?"

Kira kept his head down, avoided her gaze, "I glad you cared about me, Lacus. But I-I don't think like saying it right now, so…"

Lacus felt a deep disappointed feeling. But she know it'll wouldn't do any good if she just force him to say anything about it if he himself didn't want to. She just sighed. "…fine then. but if you want to share your problem or anything, promise me you'll let me know first, ok?" she trying to make as cheerful as usual.

Kira smiled and nodded. Her voice always make his trouble went disappeared from his mind. When he looked up to face her, he saw the red pool of death that he saw before change into a field of golden light that made him spellbound by its warm shine. "the sun… is set." He said slowly

Lacus turned back to see what Kira saw. And right, the sun I is set. Let out a warm light and a gorgeous color of gold.

"…isn't it beautiful?" Lacus finally said

Kira turned his gaze, watching her.

Lacus just watching the sunset, with an invisible amazement of it. "…I always like the sunset from here. and I wish… I could stare it forever"

'…_huh? What does she mean?'_ Kira spoke to himself.

'_its just like… she'll going to leave us…'_

"Kira?" Lacus' voice once again interrupted Kira's thought.

"Aah…"

Lacus seemed a bit hesitated about something. Kira even can't think that she can be hesitated like this.

"Kira… can you promise me one thing…?" Lacus asked suddenly

Kira looked back at her, his face is full of uncertainty. "…what could it be?"

"Promise me… that you will never leave me. Its all that I'll ask you for."

Kira just stare at her. And when he recalled of what she just said, he immediately knell down and looked down to the sand of beach in front of her.

"that's exactly why I'm here, Hime. To protect you. and that's why I would never left you behind. That is, my oath to you."

Kira call her with 'Hime' again. But even Kira didn't really know why he said that. Lacus has told him many times to call her with just her name. but now, he presume that he must call it by her status by now.

"…is that so…?" she said in hollow tone

Kira shut his eyes. He heard her footsteps came closer, and stopped just inch in front of his gaze. She still stood still. Kira was looked down, so he can't see her face.

"how many times I must repeat again for you to understand…?"

Her tone was fragile, its almost she can let her tears fall in any seconds now. and that was made Kira's heat skipped fast. He can't take the shame of making his very own master crying because of him. but even so, what has he done to make her almost cry?

When he just thought nothing except it, he felt something tugged him from his front side. And made him fell on his butt to the sand. When he opened his eyes, he saw Lacus there, in front of him smiled brightly. Just when he wanted to asked what is happening here, he saw Lacus pointed to his back. He looked back, and saw a huge wave come closer and suddenly hit him, made Kira washed his clothes in the beach.

"Burp! Lacus… what the…?"

Between the sound of wave, he can heard Lacus' laughter

"I got you…!"

She still laughed at him even after she knows Kira was defeated. His face now full of embarrassment and shame. But behind that laugh, he knew she had something that made her laugh like somewhat crazy, but forceful.

'…_keep your promise…'_

"Hmm…? Did you say something… _Lacus_?" Kira asked. He indeed felt like she said something under her breath.

Lacus didn't say anything. She just has her back for Kira. Kira can't help to felt bad for him to say something wrong again. _'Damn this sharp hearing!'_ he cursed to himself. For the first time in his life, he cursed himself, and he meant it.

Suddenly, Lacus ran back to the villa, left Kira there who still puzzled with her act. Still running, she shouted back at Kira, "if you still want to sit there, its okay, but you won't get dinner!"

"Hey, that's mean!" he immediately stood and follow her back.

* * *

**With Athrun**

When Kira and Lacus enjoyed their sightseeing on the beach, they never guess that someone, whose no other than their own best friend, Athrun Zala watching them carefully from his spot. Sometimes, when he knew they up to something, he frowned an eyebrow or laughed a little. He just stood there watching and do nothing. Even that is to tell his 'lover?' the ever so sweet Cagalli Yula. But that's all make him even more curious about what happened to Kira 'who never disobeyed the rule even it's a slightest bit on his life (at least he know this much)' Yamato until he can just move straightforward like that?

Finally the answer came via a certain wide-mouthed blonde

"ZALA!"

PLETOK!

"Itai! Who the hell… hi, Cagalli… do you need something?" he said. Well… anybody can't have a proper vocabury if they just got a hard knock with a frying pan on their head, can they? That's what happened to him. poor Athrun… if I can say so myself

Cagalli, who wore a yellow apron above her outfit and her frying spoon still on her grasp get pissed off. "Yes I do! get your sorry ass downstairs and help us with the kitchen!" she shouted. Athrun sighed. He closed the balcony's window and walked straight to the door. That's what he wanted to do, before Cagalli sense something fishy from his attitude.

"Wait!" she commanded. Athrun stopped dead on his track and hope that she won't realized Kira and Lacus scene below them. '_if she knows about them, who knows what will she do to her…'_ Athrun knew how much Cagalli loves her brother. And nothing can separate both of them apart, even its Athrun.

"Yes, ma'am?" he ask back

Cagalli looked to the balcony, where Athrun watched the entire Kira and Lacus' scenery. And finally she came into the conclusions.

"What are you looking down there? There must be something very interesting until you can't hear me shouted your name." she walked to the balcony before Athrun could shut it. Knew he couldn't make it in time, he trying his hard to distract her to the kitchen or something else. But well… Cagalli isn't type of person that can be easily manipulated by something like that. even its true that she's a bit… low-minded?

"Why are you trammeling me like that? Just get out of my way or I'll do some scary things to you, Zala!"

"Like last name basis?" he was taken back

"One of those is that. Now you want to move or what? Don't make me send this frying spoon to your head!" Cagalli pointed her frying spoon to him. Athrun raised his hands for defense. He can't do anything if it was turned out like this.

"Chill out, Cagalli! Its not something that'll got your interest." Oh well… Athrun knew he just dig his own grave.

"Oh… is that so? I want to know what makes you can say something like that…" she just pushed him more than ever. '_here it is… its over now. Kira… I'm sorry! Please have a mercy upon me…'_ Athrun said to himself

Cagalli entered the balcony and found the Kira and Lacus's dramatic scene. Even though she cannot hear what they said, she can read the lip's movement, and know all of the words they've said. Athrun closed his eyes, scared of what may come if Cagalli feel jealous of Lacus from trying to steal his brother from her.

"finally they talking about that… sure Kira take it too long, doesn't he?" Cagalli said happily

"eh?" Athrun opened his eyes slowly. He saw Cagalli saw Kira and Lacus with the glad mimic across her face.

"Cagalli… you… aren't mad…?" asked Athrun. Cagalli looked at him with the puzzled expression

"why must I mad? Kira and Lacus looked very cute together, don't you think?" she said. The puzzled Athrun walked into the balcony and saw Kira and Lacus again with Cagalli

The two shinobi watched their village heir with a smile on their face, especially Cagalli.

"…I always think… that actually Kira didn't fit to be one of us. To walk on the path of shinobi. Our harsh lives force him to do what he must to do. He did deserve love from whom he cared for." Cagalli said sternly. Athrun watched her with a sad smile on his face. Now he know why she seemed so happy when she knows Kira and Lacus has something to each other.

"I see… you're right. And now he has Lacus on his side. I'll think he's happy now." Athrun said while walked back to the door. And Cagalli followed him to downstairs, the kitchen to be exact. And prepared the grill for barbeque tonight.

* * *

**Beach, Barbeque site near the Villa**

"when it'll be done?!" Dearka shouted excitedly. The gang were having a barbeque party that night. They grilled the BBQ right on the sand of beach. Perfect places for it if you ask me, even I haven't do it yet. The girls attending the cooking and grilling, when the boys readies the equipment preparation and fire. All of them were enjoying themselves, even Kira and Lacus who having a hard time to mind their personal feeling to each other can laugh and joked happily with the others.

"can you please shut up?! you've said that over 5 times in 3 minutes for God's sake!" Yzak shouted desperately.

"oh yeah? And since when you counted it? Are you really doing that useless thing?" Dearka countered. Yzak was taken aback by his words, while the others chuckled lightly.

"ah… the meat is ready!" for a countless times, Lacus had saved the day. The gang was really enjoyed the time. Well at least that is what they want to believe.

After a while, they finished their BBQ time, with a few battle between Cagalli and Shinn to take the biggest piece of meat they found. After that, Luna and Milly back to the villa to took few firecrackers to the site and matchsticks and made a little fireworks festival.

They really have fun back then. except the fact that Kira and Athrun have a hard time to hold themselves to not to give a lot of water to the firecrackers because they thought it was a Genjutsu from the enemy. A piece of information, Athrun almost got killed when he was on mission with Kira after he saw a firefly that was a enemy's technique to flam them. You got what I mean, right? To me, firefly is similar to firecracker's light.

"hey, we're almost run out of firecrackers! Somebody get in the villa!" Shinn shouted when he saw the firecrackers' ammunition

Cagalli took a hint in this piece of chance to got Athrun back to his braveness. "hey, you freaking blue haired! Go get some like Shinn says! And beat that piece of firefly phobia out of your mind!"

Athrun was pushed over by Cagalli and walked lazily to the villa. He sighed at the blonde's behavior. _'but that's the way she is'_ he thought.

When he finally reached the villa's back door, he saw Alex walked to his direction. Athrun wondered why he doesn't join them. "hey Alex, why don't you…"

DEGG!!!

"I'll pass" Alex said while he walked passed Athrun.

When he finally walked a bit further from Athrun, Athrun fell to his knee, sweating a lot like he was going to die.

'_what the hell… what kind of pressure it is…? From Alex? It can't be…'_

* * *

**Northern Cliff**

Alex walked to the north clifffrom villa. He walked in to the small cave and stopped, like he realized hat he wasn't alone. "just get out already, Axel. Since when do you like hide and seek?"

A certain red haired Organization XIII came out from the shadow behind Alex. He smiled and sighed deeply, "what kind of behavior is that? And here I thought you're going to betray us. You looked like enjoying yourself back there, Roxas."

Alex put his cynical mimic to Axel, "what do you mean? What for I came here and socialized with them if not for the Organization?"

Axel nodded. "yeah, I know. By the way, Dem'ix and Raww have moved. You must act quickly now."

"I know. I've prepared all. Just you see… tomorrow you'll se the despair and blood from the Protector." Alex said without looking at Axel at all

"and one thing… tell Dem'ix that I won't take his order!"

* * *

**I can't get enough of apologize from my delay of posted it. I've just got a week of hell, the last Exam! Man… I was so busy back there if you believe me… and, my friends bugging me to do a remedial of exam… can you believe it? Better you don't coz I'm not. anyway… with my exam is over. I'll just pray for my first grade of high school. Chao to the next chapt! I'm so tired…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Its 'kay if I just skip this? I was too lazy to write now…**

**Discalimer : Don't own… Gundam anything whatsoever. Sunrise is so lucky.**

**Chapter 12**

**Promise**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Morning**

"good morning, guys! Have you slept well?" Dearka got so excited so suddenly. Anyone can't help for being excited if it was their first trip, can they? But IF it was Dearka, that hentai… anything can make him excited.

"cut the morning crap… I can't sleep well because someone sleep too well until he can't sense his own snore!" Yzak grunted

"oww… that's hurt, you know. Cheer a bit! Don't you forget today? We'll see a paradise!" he added even more excitedly

"what do you mean…?"

Dearka hit his own head, "I'm talking about beach! You DUMPster of men!"

"ooh… yeah…?" Yzak silently put out his hidden dagger from his back, "then how about I cook you into a DUMPling now? I'll gladly accept, you know…"

"heh? Yeah! Hahahah! I love dumplings! But I don't know that you actually can cook, Yzak! I'll tell myself to not hope too much from you for now…" poor Dearka… is he tried to test Yzak's patience or he just too DUMB to understand Yzak's wrath?

Just when he about to slash, cut, or any ways possible to make Dearka suffer, here comes Athrun the Savior held Yzak's hands. "hey… hey… chill down dude, okay?"

Few big veins popped on Yzak's head, "you stand back, Athrun… and you, poor excuse of last but not least human being… Just hold there… I'll immediately send you to HELL right now!!" Yzak's struggling become much worse now. but Dearka must thank his dumbness now, because he was able to walk away like something never happened!

"heh heh, you want to send those meat for DUMPlings to the hell? What the hell are you saying? Are you DUMB or something? Anyway, I'll head to beach for now. I can't afford to lose the great sight from the Girls! Yahoo…! BravOOO…!" and with that, he just ran away… leaving the wrath-berserk-super-mad-mode Yzak and puzzled Athrun

"what was that all about…?" murmured Athrun.

"ELTHMANNN…! I'll make your life miserable from here to END! And I'll end it myself!" shouted Yzak. Leaving many question marks above Athrun's head.

"he… hey…! I said, chill down, man… you can't make such a rude behavior in the middle of our holiday, can you?" Athrun said while tried desperately to tame Yzak.

"yes, I can! And you'll see soon enough, how I feed the sharks with his very own body!" he yell more than enough, made a girl that waited her friends not too far from the place where Yzak and Athrun having their 'debate'? 'fight'? call it whatever you want… being curious.

"Zala, Joule, why you just lurking here? you can't be here for now, or Cagalli and Mirri wont come out because of shy. Come, you two! Better you wait with the other on the beach." The girl is no other than Namine. She said with very polite and kind words, make every 'kind' man wouldn't dare to deny her request. They're too scared if she'll going to cry if they did!

Well… but there's an exceptional for a cold blooded killer with the silver haired (he dyed it? Nobody knows...) who never care to such a thing like that.

"look who's talking! Its MY business to be here or there! You have no rights to decide for me!" just from his voice, you can sense a vicious aura that surrounded him. like I told you, Namine is such a fragile girl that could 'explode/cry' every second in that condition. And that is what happened to poor Yzak…

"is… is that so…? I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to offend you… its just I…" she said between her sob. Not to be expected from Yzak, he was looked so awkward and confused. Of course he is! Didn't you think so? Now think about it, who wouldn't feel puzzled if someone was about to cry when you just throw one or two 'bad' words? Except you're a one type of a villain or still under 5 year olds… (for those who REALLY that kind of person, I mean no offense, dude…)

"hey… you're going to make her cry! Go apologize! I don't want Cagalli or someone hit me for being the accused for this!" he whispered to Yzak. But loud enough to make Yzak's ear sting of guilt. So… un-Yzak.

"I know, I know! Umm… Laurent… sorry! I don't mean any harm way to… express it?" Yzak said awkwardly. But unfortunately, Namine still can't hold her tears.

"ugh… fine! We'll go from here! that's what you want, right? Come, Athrun!" Yzak said desperately.

"really? Finally you understand! Now, come here!" without any warning, she grabbed Yzak's arms and pulled him immediately.

Absolutely have no interest become the only one who dragged away by a weirdo, Yzak grabbed Athrun's collar and they became a 'funny' chain.

"hey! What are you doing?! Don't drag me into this matter!" shouted Athrun.

"shut up! Anyway, don't you think this girl has a fast recover?" whispered Yzak.

Heard that matter of fact, Athrun sweat dropped, "yeah… too fast, if you ask me…"

"umm…? are you talking about me?" asked Namine in so sweet tone.

"eh?! No, no! nothing at all! We're just talking to ourselves! Hahaha!" said Athrun in panic, what will you do if she start to crying again?

"…and a sharp ear too…" murmured Yzak.

**Beach**

When finally the 'trio' arrived at the beach, everyone has gathered there. Well… except for the girls. The only one who has arrived is Namine, who has a job to lure the other (especially Shinn and Dearka) away from villa. In case they have something embarrassing to do.

"finally you two come. That took you so long, you know. Where have you been?" asked Shinn.

"a thick-headed here wanted to peek that badly so he won't got off…" again, Namine with her sugar-coated voice, yet so innocently tone.

Of course, a thick-headed Yzak wasn't so acceptable for this. But luckily for Nam, Athrun has restrained him by warned him what will happen if he insulted her once again. And so be it, finally, Yzak just can stared her from her back while said some weird spell curses, "woman… curse you… woman…"

"Athrun! Come here!" suddenly Athrun heard someone called his name. it was no other than Kira. Athrun raised his brow when he saw Kira, in his light Shinobi suit. Actually that's okay because in the first place, he was truly a Shinobi. But, come on… on vacation?! Beach?!

"Kira… why you wear your light suit?" asked the puzzled Athrun.

"I'd like to say the same thing… why you just wear that pants?! Are you trying to attract my little sister with that so called well-build body, huh?!" Kira said in the OP (Over-Protective) mode once again.

"Ki…Kira… calm down and hear my explanations! Actually… the one who wanted me to wear this is Cagalli herself! And besides, she forced me!" Athrun shouted desperately.

"oh… yeah…?!" Kira asked back with the slight venom on his tone. Athrun just can look at his 'close-up' face while raised his hands for defense.

Athrun just nodded after Kira recovered from his 'terrible' state, "uh-huh. Trust me, Kira… I wont lay a finger _'or at least not now…'_ on your daugh… sister!"

After heard Athrun's 'honest' explanation, Kira sighed. "well… if you says so, pal. But trust me with this one, if I caught you do something funny with my 'cute' Cags… I'll skin you and do something ever funniest things in your life before I cut your head and cook your brain for my dish. Got it… UAGH…?!" Kira's head smacked with a bat from behind. The culprit is no other than our beloved 'trouble-maker'.

"who is your 'cute' Cags, my beloved LITTLE brother…?" yep, Cagalli Yula Attha smiled so sweetly with many veins popped on her face.

"Ca… Cagalli?! What's with that outfit?!" Kira pointed to her swimsuit, or rather I say, bikini? She was wore an orange stripped bikini that Lacus has bought them for her. And from behind her, there appeared the girls in their own swimsuit style. Lacus' has no big difference with Cagalli's. the only difference is a lace that cling on her 'upper' side. (dunno what its called. Its been… 3-5 years since my last visit to the beach.) and her pink color. Luna wore a red maroon swimsuit that match with her hair. And she wore the tropical cloth that wrapped her bottom. Mirri wore a green one instead of orange or other. Namine wore a simple white pale one piece.

"what's wrong with it? everybody wear it just the same! It's a common sense here, Kira. I should the one who asking you that! you look so extremely strange with our light suit!" Cagalli whined. Yes, it was embarrassing to have only our brother different in common matter like that.

"everybody?! Its just you and…" Kira looked to his surrounding. His own comrades, the public, even the safe guards. After he realized his mistakes, he looked so down. "…everybody. Yeah! You're winning this time. But still, its embarrassing to see you almost naked!" he shouted even more.

"…oh! And you guys! Don't stare to my sister with such a pervert eyes or I'll stick my kunai to those eyes of yours!" Kira added when he saw Athrun, Dearka, and everybody else including Alex dazed to the girls. Oh yeah, they looked stunning on their eyes!

"calm down, Kira. Please allow your sister just this day, okay? Only today. I promise you." Lacus pledged. Cagalli secretly smiled in victory. For the current Kira, the most effective alcohol is Lacus' puppy eyes.

"but Lacus…" before Kira even say anything, he was trapped in Lacus's charisma. Lacus walked slowly closer to him, and put her puppy eyes. His face was flushed red. Cagalli smiled even more. She knew she got an absolute winning this time.

"…fine. Only today, Cagalli! You better not hope anything from me this time! And make sure thank Lacus." He surrendered. Cagalli leaped in joy and thank Lacus after that. Shinn just sweat dropped to know the fact how easy Kira can be manipulated by something that should be forbidden for a Shinobi like him.

"yosh! This is what I've been waiting for! Sea! Sand! Girls! Yahoo!" Dearka said too excited and didn't get hold of himself. But the rest of the gang didn't surprise that much, because they all knew that he WILL be like that sooner or faster.

"that idiot… I'm pretty sure that he'll be turn like this. Its embarrassing to know someone like that, you know…" Miriallia whined. But a Maroon headed girl that lie beside her on her own beach chair (I dunno what its called. You know, something like a wooden chair that usually girls used to sun bathed.)

"ooh… but you DO like that idiot, don't you? There's no use to try to hiding it from us." She said with her sharp eye. Miriallia flushed red after heard what Luna had said.

"wha… what are you talking about, Luna?! Don't be joking around! There's no way…" she said desperately. But saw Luna's face that became even surer of that, she sighed.

"…fine. You won..." She added. Heard Mirriallia's true answer, Luna smiled happily. For now, Miriallia don't have to hide her true feelings for the rest of her enjoyable time. Its hard to completely masked your true feelings, and Luna knew that completely.

"but, you said 'us'… is that mean that you're not the only one who knew about this?" she asked hastily. Luna just nodded her head.

"me, Lacus, and newly mistress, Cagalli. Don't worry, though. We'll not spit it out to anybody." She assured her.

Miriallia didn't seem to have calmed, and so, she added, "…But don't be mistake! I just like him, though. NOT love him, okay? That's completely two different things."

"then, under what condition will you LOVE him, huh?" Luna asked her again. Not that she wanted to involve herself to their relationship. She wanted to know because her condition is more or less the same with herself. But maybe, Luna's still worse.

"dunno. He's an idiot hentai, dense guy, childish, and like to know about the others private affairs…"

'_wow, that's a harsh compliment to the guy that you like, you know…'_ Luna thought.

"…but still, I believe behind those all bad things about him, he has another good side too. He's so cheerful, and… free. His cozy attitude can make anyone forget their problems for a while. Just like he did to me a long time ago…" she remembered her good times with Dearka. The one and only that she has. But deep down inside her heart, she was expecting that moment like that will come again in the future.

"ah… that problem… do you mean _him_? …that's quiet nice of Dearka. I hope that can be true, Mirri…" Luna gave her compliment. But then, she stared at one black haired teen that was played beach volleyball with the others happily, she sighed. Miriallia caught her strange attitude. She became curious enough to ask her.

"what about yourself? Don't you have crush on that boy? Shinn… I mean?" Miriallia asked

"…to tell you the truth, I'm worse than you. I myself didn't know what I feel about him. He's so childish from our little child time. But is that's why I was always tried my best to got near him? Accepted on the same school, same class, always be the first to say 'good morning, Shinn' right after he left his house, only to him…" she said with unsure tone.

"that's funny…" Miriallia cut her words, "you're the one who said that I shouldn't mask my true feelings, aren't you?"

"…I know that. Am I should use 'even this is not my place to say…' to you? Guess I'm right, But you know…" she explained while took a sip from her glass of tropical juice.

"…the part of my heart just doesn't want to admit it, yet the other wants Shinn to be always near me… maybe I've really fallen for him…"

"WATCH OUT…!"

BRASSH…

"kyaa…! Luna, are you okay?!" Miriallia said worriedly when she saw a high-speed volley ball rush right to her face who was taking a sip from her glass. Thank God the glass didn't break! But so unfortunately, the entire juice liquid fell on her face.

"waah…! Sorry, Lunamaria! I got to pass the ball when Shinn smashed it right to your face! I'm so sorry!" Alex apologized.

"its okay… I'm…"

"wah, Luna! What happen to your face? Did I smash it right to your face? Wahahaha!" you really should take a shower right now because its going to be sticky, you know!" Shinn warned jokingly.

After heard Shinn, the culprit said that irresponsible things, her head jerked up. "why you…"

"…eh?" Shinn and the others aware of Luna's killer aura.

She picked up the ball and shouted, "you can at least apologize properly… you BASTARD! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO FALLEN FOR YOU!!" she threw the ball right to the Shinn's face, and…

BUAGH!

Shinn fell unconscious.

'_uoo… strike!'_ Alex thought

'_with just that one blow, Shinn was fallen unconscious? Looks like I can't make Luna get angry…'_ Miriallia thought

"wow, wow… what the hell happened here…?" Dearka who smelled a funny trouble came right away.

"well, you see…" Alex whispered on his ear so Luna can't hear them. After he sure that Luna really can't hear, he explained the situation that made Dearka smiled assuredly.

"ooh… I got that now… hey, Luna! Do you want to punish Shinn a bit?" Dearka shouted. Luna gave attention to his words with her sharp eyes that made Alex and Miriallia shivered.

"huuh…?! What the hell are you talking about?!" she said with venom in her tone.

"if so… I had an idea… psst… pstt…" he whispered something to Luna's ear. Alex and Miriallia who just can stand still and stared at them sweat dropped while hope he doesn't said anything bad for Shinn's life.

"that's pretty good idea… and I think I know who will help me gladly in this case…" Luna smirked evilly. Dearka chuckled. His plan now will carry on with Luna as the supervisor. Luna was searched for someone that will she recruit for her new ally.

And finally she found her.

"hey Cagalli!" she called the 'sacred' name in term of prank and sabotages the other's life.

"What is it?" she replied. Luna and Dearka smiled wickedly while told her their 'plan'.

"you're pretty good… now lets begin, shall we?!" Cagalli leaped excitedly after Dearka tossed his hand to air. And soon, they was wrapped Shinn with…

**With Shinn**

'…_ugh… where am I…? its really warm… like a huge hug surround me… or maybe because I had a hypothermia someone hug me naked to warm me up? he he… but why I can't move my body? Like I was restrained by something…'_

"right! Right! No…! it was too much! Just three steps!" shouted someone. Shinn knew that voice, its Cagalli's. and beside, he can heard steps came closer to him.

"uung…" Shinn opened his eyes. But what he saw really made him chilled down the spine. Beside him was a watermelon, right beside his head. And his current state is like this: his body from his neck down to tip of feet was buried down the sand of beach. The only one who can taste the sea breeze just his head only.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL…?!" he shouted. the other except the culprits set a pitiful face to Shinn.

"hey everyone! What the hell is going on here?! why I'm… WAA…!" he shouted in fear when saw Luna who was blindfolded come few steps closer to him while carried her bat, baseball bat.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! LUNA!" he shouted even more

"it's a punishment for drove Luna mad, dear Shinn… now you've became a side target for that watermelon. Your life is now depending on Luna's instinct…" whispered Cagalli wickedly.

"hey… don't you guys think this is too much? He can die anytime, you know…" Alex said pitifully. The other just can nodded their head.

"if you ever try to save him, eat my FISTS first! And after that, you must become my next target like him!" she yelled while pointed at Shinn. The others shook in fear.

"JUST WAIT FOR A SECOND! I'm GOING TO DIE HERE…!" again, Shinn shouted.

"…that's even better…" murmured Luna, the executor. But even so, because of the short distance between her and Shinn, he can heard that clearly.

"what the… AAAHHH…!!" before he could finish his sentences, Luna prepared to strike, right in front of him…

"…die…" she whispered.

"NOO……!!!!"

BRAKKK…

Luna opened her blindfold, and saw Shinn's head became red because of…

…Watermelon beside him.

"I'm saved…?" Shinn sighed.

"…chi…" Luna stared regretfully when she know that 'bastard' Shinn saved. Shinn felt so pissed when he saw that.

"what was that for?! Are you targeting me?!" he said sarcastically.

"humph!" Luna humped and walked away from Shinn, followed by Cagalli. But before they leave, Cagalli said something.

"you better thank her for spared your meaningless life, Shinn! If not, maybe you will become fish… shark's food before you realize it!" threat Cagalli. Shinn shiver down to his bone. She's right in the first hand.

"Okay! I know, I know! Luna, I'm sorry! That's enough?!" he apologized from distance. She kept on walking away, like completely ignore Shinn's apologize. But even so, Luna felt a bit relieved and smiled behind her back. Nobody except Cagalli aware of that.

After Luna and Shinn's problem solved, they were eager enough to continued their own business. Swim, made a sand castle, broke the other watermelons, and other, until they were felt hungry enough to finally aware of the time. It was almost the afternoon tea time, almost four o'clock at noon.

"now, shall we go back and having some lunch? I'm pretty sure you're all hungry, aren't you?" Lacus offered. Since nobody object that, they were all went back to the villa. But one person is missing…

"hey, anybody saw Nam?" Miriallia asked.

"uuh… I saw her earlier on the beach, at the cliff near beach. Oh yeah, she hasn't come back." Said Athrun. That information made Cagalli felt a bit jealous because she knew that Athrun observe another girl except herself. But that's not like they are a happy couple, so she can't do anything about that.

"well… Alex, can you pick her up? I'm sure you're pretty off now." Miriallia asked for Alex's favor. He just nodded and then left.

After he left, Dearka whispered knowingly to Miriallia's ear, "you planned that, didn't you?"

"so, you knew? Well… that pretty obvious for you to know. Nam told me once that she like to see Alex from distance, so I thought… she has a feeling about him. but I do think that Alex feel the same way, though. And there I've just give them that chance. Pretty nice for me, huh?" Miriallia spoke highly to herself.

"…why don't I think about it earlier?" Dearka whined.

"so, lets just wait for the progress…"

**With Alex**

"hmm… lets see… he said she's here, but where is… ah!" Alex's gaze stopped to the cliff that Athrun had mentioned earlier. He can saw Namine stood by the end of the cliff. Even that's dangerous, though.

"Hey Nam, that's dangerous, you know…" Alex said from her back. Namine who finally realized Alex's presence turn her gaze from the sea to him. but what can Alex saw was not just a scene that he though he would see, an almost set sun behind her back gave a warm and natural presence that he can barely saw. And because of that, he flushed red without him know.

"…I know, I just want to see a sunset here, but I think its still too early for that, isn't it? maybe there's still 2 or 3 hours before the sun really set… uhm… what are you looking at, Alex?" she realized that Alex hasn't avert his gaze yet. Just when he heard Nam's voice, his head jerked up. finally he came back to the reality.

"auh… no! nothing at all… just, waiting for you?" he said hesitantly.

"ah, right! You're coming here to pick me up, aren't you? if that's the case, maybe I really should head back for now. shall we go now?" Namine stretched her hand to Alex. He stared to her for awhile before finally said something.

"…maybe I'll stay here for a minute. I want to stare to the sea for a while because I barely come here."

Namine smiled, then said, "I see… then I'll go ahead, Alex. Be sure not to spaced out for too long!" she said while ran back to the villa. He chuckled to hear her joke and then back to the sea.

**With Athrun**

While the other enjoyed themselves, Athrun had a tensed time on him account. he ate just like everybody does, but when the phone rang, he quickly got it before the other does. And just as he expected, its from Mwu-san.

"_its me, Mwu…"_

"I know that, Mwu-san. Now, how about the problems that I asked you to check?"

"_just as you expected, nothing. Its zero. There's completely no report of him. the data you gave me, all false or not exist anymore."_

"is that true…?"

"_hey… are you okay? No, I mean…"_

"its nothing. I'll settle it as fast as I can. If there any updates, please let me know, Mwu-san..." after that last sentences, he hung up the phone. And with that, he left the Villa to search for someone.

_Alex_

**With Alex**

Alex still sat on the end of the cliff. His mind is wondered to nowhere. Its not like me, he thought. But what bugged him the most, is about Namine. Just thought about her sometimes made him flushed. He quickly shook that mind far away.

'_what am I doing right now?! I can't just enjoy this like they are! And about her… what the hell happened with me? I can't fall for someone like this! I have a job to do, and…'_

He sighed and sat on the end of the cliff. His gazes never turn from the sea.

"maybe… I'm stuck here for too long. Just like he said…"

"what are you thinking about, _Alex_?"

He heard someone called his name from his back. He didn't turn his head because he had known who he is just when he heard that tone.

"what are you talking about, _Athrun_?" he said.

Being curious and worried, he want to go straight to the point, but he was too scared to face the sudden impact of side effect. But he swallow it, and asked, "just who are you anyway, Alex Roxas?"

He didn't even bother to face him. he just smiled behind his back, "ha ha… what are you talking about? You know who I am, right?" he chuckled lightly, made Athrun became more tensed.

"don't be joking around! You… what do you want…?" Athrun asked his point.

At that point, Alex turned and face him. but without say anything, he walked away passed him. when he passed him, he said, "you'll know sooner than you expect, _Levi_…"

With that, he had leaved Athrun who just can stared him, back to the villa.

'_Alex… maybe I must tell this to Kira…'_

With that last thought, he left the cliff.

**Villa**

Time passed by just like nothing bad happened. But no one else exclude Athrun know what will happen if they keep this 'peace' up. so, after the dinner Athrun came upstairs to the boys room, where he found Shinn and Kira played XBox 360 there and have a Gears of War duel. Kira was has a hard time adapted with the control, but slowly he regained his position.

"shit! I'm out of ammo!" cursed Shinn

"just got your Plasma gun, Shinn! Watch for the monster on your back! You're still having your grenade launcher!

"indeed, but I prefer Railgun! Ya—ha--!! (Eyeshield 21 Hiruma's style) I got him!" he successfully defeated the enemy and finished that session. They became aware of Athrun's presence and faced him after turned the console off.

"what it is, Athrun…? You seem tenses for some reasons…" asked Kira.

"Kira, may I have a second? I'm afraid there's an enemy between us…" said Athrun.

Kira's eyes widened after heard that. "speak quickly!"

**With Lacus**

The girls were attend the table before went to night activities (don't think anything dirty! No Lemons!) Luna and Miriallia cleaned the dish, Namine put the chair back again, while Lacus and Cagalli arrange the table. the boys were lucky to have a free playtime with their console, phone, and sword(?) Yzak. After their work was done, everybody scattered to their own business. Cagalli took over the console and got 'Alone in the Dark' on their Xbox 360. Namine, Luna and Mirri watched J-dorama '1 Litre of Tears' and cried all over episodes (seriously, my eyes got red coz crying too much! I've watched it!) and Lacus, she went to the beach once again to watched the moon. But suddenly, she knew that she wasn't the only one to stare the moon. She saw Alex stood idly there. And much to her curiousness, she greeted him

"Alex? What are you doing here?" asked Lacus

Knew that Lacus there, he looked to her with a pair of empty eyes, "the same question can goes to you"

"ah… I was watching the moon. It's a rare thing that I can come here to watch it." she answered

"…do you like it? the moon…" he asked again

"um! I like it especially when it's a full moon!" she answered happily. He smiled sternly heard her answer

"if so, want to tag along? I got a nice spot to sight seeing the moon." He said while walking away.

Saw him leaving, without hesitation, she followed him. that's all because, she trusted him. but he knew, he must broke it down. No matter what.

'_I'm so sorry, Lacus…'_

**With Kira, Athrun, And Shinn**

"eh? Enemy? What are you talking about?" asked Shinn who didn't have any idea about what are they talking about.

"…first, try hear this." Athrun handed over a portable phone to Kira. he putted it next to his ear. But all that he can heard was…

'_this number is unavailable. Please try to check…'_

"this is…"

"that's _Alex's_ phone number." Said Athrun

Kira's eyes widened. After Shinn heard that too, he can't hide his shocked expression, just like Kira.

"its not all. I asked for Mwu-san's help too. and the result is… nothing." He added

"what do you mean…?" asked Shinn again

"actually, few days ago he went to check his address. But what he can found just an empty room. Nothing within it. He also asked the apartment keeper, but he said _'that room was empty since two years ago.'_ His first school doesn't have any record of 'Alex Roxas'…" Athrun said after handed over his report to Kira.

"but how did he managed all that…?" added Shinn.

"this is my conclusion, but maybe… if he with those _'Black Robes'_, maybe he has a power that can somewhat manipulate the other's mind or time. And with that, he's been manipulated us all. And for information, I remember our class doesn't have _just one_ empty chair (check previous chap for the information!)"

"…impossible" Kira said trembled. "if that so, who is he…?"

"its clear… that he's an enemy!"

Shinn, who finally get the whole picture, felt a bit worry. But now, he has more reason to worry about that, because, "…hey! Just earlier, I saw Lacus walked to some place with… that Alex!"

"what?!" Athrun shouted in panic.

Kira who was being protective to her, immediately grabbed his katana and walked away from the room.

"Kira! where are you going?!" asked Athrun

"isn't that clear? I'm going to search for Lacus! NOW!"

His voice was deep, and heavy. Made Athrun remembered a black figure in the middle of battlefield 3 years ago.

'_Kira, don't you ever turn to your dark side once again…'_

With that, Athrun and Shinn got their own weapon and followed Kira from behind.

**Another chap from me. Hope you'll enjoy it. the next chap will air in next month (maybe!) if you ask why I'm always get a delay, come to my country and give a piece of your words to Asa-senpai and Fai-senpai (nick of their name. coz if they found out, I toasted!) for their so tight schedule. Oh, I have a request to risingsundinasty, (I spelled it right?) to update his 'Heir of Freedom'. Coz I want to read that! And Asuka-chan, ganbaruzzo with your exam! Now, just wait for my next chap, Wishing to say, 'Farewell'.**


	13. Wishing to say, Farewell

**Yo… don't tell me how many time has passed since my last chap. I want to forget that either. And now my next chap finally here, enjoy it kudasai!**

**Disclaimer : do not own anything except the storyline. Sunrise and (for the guest) Square Enix who does**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13**

**Wishes to Say, 'Farewell'**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Lacus and Alex**

After they left from the beach near villa, they walked away and head towards some unknown direction that Alex guided. Lacus was amazed about how did he managed to know the places that she herself didn't know about. Even she's the one who was lived here long time ago with her family. they walked across some road that she hasn't seen before. Until finally they arrived to some kind of church, abandoned church. They walked inside and she found it strange, the church seemed like abandoned for years, yet it still has it shape, except the fact that the roof has broken down and the moon radiance still can be felt rush within the skin. It felt so warm. And Lacus found it amazing. The sky is so clear If she saw it through the broken roof. The dust and reflection of the moonlight made an artistic atmosphere that she loves most.

"this place… is so amazing, Alex. I've never know such a place exist here." Lacus said in amazement.

"I see… I'm glad. Because maybe that's the last moon that you will ever seen…" he said somewhat sadly, even he didn't want to acknowledge it.

Lacus set her gaze towards him, puzzled of what he's just saying. "what do you mean…?"

Just when she looked at him again, his outfit changed into a pure black robe with a silver necklace within it.

"how did you…?"

"…you have no rights to know, Lacus Clyne. Now, you shall come with me, To the Trophaeum of the Oblivion. My Lord has waiting for you." he said with an expressionless tone. just like a broken marionette.

"Alex… you're kidding, right?" Lacus keep her voice, but she can't turn down the puzzled feeling that rushed within her heart.

"…my name is no Alex. Its _Roxas the Thirteenth._ The Key of Destiny is my title. Now, come, _Holy Angel_. We have no time to spare." He opened the _Seraphic Gate_, a gate that connected that place with the Trophaeum. He stretched his arm to her and walked closer, slowly.

"wa… wait! Why I must come with you?" Lacus asked hesitantly.

"…this is not a negotiation. This is an _Order_. And if you refuse, I shall make you come with me with a bit of violence." He stretched his arm to his side and summoned his weapon, the silver Oathkeeper and black Oblivion blade.

"NO!" she shouted. "why this is… you're not Alex that I know! I'll not go anywhere with you! if you forced me, I'll…" she picked a rusty sharp steel pipe and set a stance.

Usually, most people that feel he's the stronger will laugh hard, but not with him. he still expressionless like usual. "do you want to fight me? That's impossible for you…" his words suddenly stopped when he saw her. Lacus pointed her sharp side to herself. Not to Roxas.

"…you said that you want me to come with you, right? If I still refused and forced me like this, I'll kill myself! Right now!" she shouted desperately.

"…what a brave Angel. But, if that's the case, I shall be the threatened for the most important things in your life…" he pointed his Oathkeeper to Lacus. It shone brightly soon after Roxas released some of his reiryoku.

"…my most important…?"

"o' the Oathkeeper, show this girl what you'll let me to see! _Satori (Enlighment)_!" he shot the light and strike Lacus with it. suddenly, what she can see is in the outside of the church, with the different dominant color from what she looked before.

"this is… outside of the church…? But when I…" just when she looked her surrounding, she can see few persons that she knew well, with blood on all over his body, Along with another two men.

"Ki…ra…?" her eyes widened

"you're still alive…? What a tough guy. Lemme tell you, just surrender now. you can't even land a single strike with that condition." Said the another person in black robe, just like Roxas, but he's taller than Roxas and has a long spiky red hair with a pair of red Chakram on both hs grasp.

"you… I'll get Lacus back, NO MATTER WHAT…!" Kira grasped his sword again and charged to his enemy. His sword engulfed in flame. Just like when Lacus saw it from his first battle for her with Dem'ix.

He charged to the red-haired enemy. His attack was full of emotions, his killing aura trembling. Its felt like he screamed for blood of his enemy. His thirst of a sensation when cut or throb his enemy clearly drawn on his face and expressions. And another thing is his eyes. His cheerful violet eyes have changed into a dark violet with a dark pit on it. Lacus can't deny her fear. Her legs were shaken. her face was wet of sweats.

"…Kira…" she murmured.

The red haired that known as Axel smirked again. This time a hint of seriousness can be looked from his mimic. "hoo… show me what you've got, Protector!"

As Kira drawn closer to him, he shouts just like his first time. "haa… MAOU'EN…!"

The fire from his sword shots itself to Axel. Engulfed that man in an ultimate fire.

At least this is what he thought.

"Ha… ha… it's… over." Said Kira as he fell down to his knee due the loss of Reiryoku.

"Kira!" Lacus shouted while trying to catch up to him. she ran towards him, before she stopped dead on her track because she heard something.

"not bad, kid…" the pillar of fire that Axel was engulfed before let out a voice.

Actually, it really his voice.

"but unfortunately, its just tickles me a bit…" he slashed his right chakram to the empty air. But the effect was greater than Kira can imagine. His fire that engulfed him disappeared into a thin air.

"…impossible…" Kira said in shocked tone. he want to charged him again, but his body won't do as he want. He can't move due the extreme exhaustion.

"now… its almost five minutes. Shall we end it here?" he said coldly after he walked closer to Kira and pointed her chakram to his right neck.

"…is this the end?" Kira asked to himself.

Axel stretched his chakram and prepared to strike, "yes, it is…"

He was about to strike Kira when someone suddenly attack him from behind. But unfortunately, Axel was aware of that and dodged it. he jumped back away from Kira.

"…Athrun?" Kira looked up and saw Athrun stood in front of him.

"heh, you look terrible, Kira! you should look at yourself." Athrun said jokingly. Kira just chuckled lightly. His eyes were returned to normal again. Lacus felt so relieved.

"so, you're still alive, huh? But its useless to even try to move now." Axel said coldly.

Athrun paid his attention back to his enemy. His cold eyes were almost as same as Previous Kira now. just like when he confronted Dem'ix for the first time

"that's what I said, walk over my dead body first!" Athrun charged at his full speed towards Axel. But what he can't realized, his swords was became as this as an ice. Even Axel can't see his own reflection on Athrun's swords.

"not bad, but…" he disappeared right in front of Athrun's eyes.

"where is…?!"

JRASSHH…

"…you're already dying, man." A voice of a slashed flesh and stream of blood rushed in the air while Axel who throbbed his chakram into Athrun's torso smirked evilly. He pulled out his hand and chakram back from Athrun's torso and walked again to Kira. meanwhile Athrun was unable to move again. His eyes was no longer had a light of life.

Yes, he was dead.

"ATHRUN!" Kira walked slowly to Athrun's body with his torn body, with help from his katana. Lacus fell to her knee and drop a silent tear. She was too shocked to even react to it. from where she is, she cried. But she can't even move to their place. she felt her body so heavy and weak.

"Athrun, ATHRUN! ANSWER ME, GODDAMMIT!!" Kira yelled and cried at the same time when he tried to wake his best friend. But unfortunately, Athrun can't said anything. He was gone.

"whoops… looks like we lost one of the Seeds here. well… it can't be helped since he's the one who was struggling too much, isn't it?" he said playfully while hummed and waited for Kira's action.

"Ki…ra…" another voice called his name weakly. Kira didn't bother to look up to the source of the voice because he already knew it was Shinn who called him and tried to stand up used his katana.

"Shinn… You have to run and tell everyone. Leave this place. Now..." Kira said.

"…like hell… I will, Kira…" Shinn muttered. He smiled and faced Axel. "hey, freaky hair. Shinn Asuka here will be… Uhuk! …next target…!" he said between his cough that let out some blood dripped from his mouth.

"…another dying man trying to push his luck, eh? Do you guys ever have a brain?" Axel sighed and muttered some mock. Shinn who heard that clearly just chuckled triumphantly.

"very well… if that's the case, I shall…" he raises his chakram and burned it in flame.

Kira who realized that he will do something dangerous shouted immediately, "what the… SHINN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!"

"…huh?" Shinn who had no idea just stood idly there.

"its too late…" Axel threw his chakram right to Shinn's stomach. And pierced through his body. As to be expected, he fell. His body almost cut off into two pieces. The chakram spun back to its bearer, just like a boomerang.

"another one, die…" Axel said flatly.

"SHINN…!

Shinn didn't say anything. Of course, because he was no longer can speak now. Kira dropped some tears. While Lacus closed her face with her hands, trying to refuse the truth.

"no… Shinn…! Why it must be turned out like this…?" Lacus said between her sobs. Of course, Kira and the other than Roxas can't even hear her because a certain reason.

Axel paid his attention back again to Kira, who still holding Athrun's body. "now, you're the last one. Don't worry… I wont kill you if you don't resist. That is my order. But unfortunately, for your other companion on that house, I think I should get rid of them after retrieve you and the Angel. Life's some times can be cruel too…"

SLAASHH…!

A lightning speed attack launched to Axel face. Luckily, he still can composed his body to react and dodge at the right time. So the attack just scratched his right cheek.

"…what was that?" he said while rubbed his bloody cheek.

"…kill you… unforgivable… Axel… I WILL KILL YOU…!" his eyes have completely become murderer violet colored-eyes that can devour anything. He charged with all his speed towards Axel. The fire that once engulfed his sword now became a black fire. Just like a raged blood.

"huh! What is it this time?" Axel can felt a sudden change in his aura and movement. He became more violent and uncontrollable, but full of energy.

"I know it'll be interesting, but…" he said while dodged and blocked Kira's attacks. Surely Axel can do those things easily. But he has another consideration in mind.

"AAARRGHH…!" roared Kira when he tried to land a single hit on his flesh.

"unfortunately…" Axel avoided Kira's another attack with his flash step to Kira's opened back. Just when Kira want to change his position to make a counterattack…

SRASHH…!

"…I have to end it here."

A flash speed attack from Axel slashed Kira's body diagonally, almost reached his face. The wound torn from his left waist to his right shoulder. And as to be expected, the wound was too big and made a bloody rain in front of him. he fell and can't move anymore. Lacus who can't take it anymore shouted to the top of her lungs and ran towards Kira.

"Kira! Kira…!! hang in there, Kira…" when she was about to move him to her lap, her hands just went through his body, its just like her hands and body was invisible, like a ghost. She tried many times, but the result just the same.

"why… WHY!? KIRA…!" she shouted in desperation. She just kneeled beside him when she cried because of her helplessness.

"…La…cus…" Kira moved weakly to grab his katana again, but it was all in vain. Before his hands can reach it, he lost consciousness. He didn't even breathe again.

"KIRA…!!" shouted Lacus between her sobs. "you can't just leave like this! You can't… leave me…! Kira…"

"so… he will die in the end, huh…? What an expectation…" murmured someone behind her.

Lacus averted her gaze to her back, and found the culprit. "Alex…!"

"…have you seen enough?" he asked. But Lacus just stared to him with a deadly gaze. She wont answer.

"…did you suffer?" he asked her again.

"you don't know anything!" she shouted with a slight of venom in her tone. what an unusual behavior of Lacus, who was so calm and gentle towards another. "…asking something like that… do you really know what he just did?" she said while pointed to Axel.

Alex didn't say anything. He just kept silent.

"…answer me! ALEX!"

"…this is just a glimpse of their fate…" he said plainly without even care about Lacus' question. But still, those words made a light of hope shone in Lacus' mind.

"what do you mean…?" she asked again. Her voice was full of hope, yet she still shuddered.

"…In other words, their future. in the reality, they're still alive…"

Lacus dropped another tears. But this time, it's a tears of joy, knowing that the person the she cherished so much still left unharmed.

"…but, seeing this, I just can say their lives will last just for 3 or 5 minutes from now on. Now, their fates are within your grasp, Angel… it depends on your answer. Come with me, or resist until they're all become like what you see right now, right in front of you…"

Lacus eyes widened once again after heard that. her mind was filled with worry and fear once again. Her choice will decide her friend's fate. Whether she chooses one of them, the outcome will be the same.

_I will not see their faces again…_

The choice filed Lacus' minds. But her heart always told her the same things all over again. And she's not the type that will abandoned her true feeling and just running away like that. so she made up her mind

"…I've chose, Alex… and I want to make an arbitrary request…" she turned her gaze to Roxas, who patiently waited for her answer behind her back.

He listened to her words, which wasn't fill with despair and fear, like he was expected. But its completely the opposite. Her tone was strong and so consistent. But behind those all, he can't help knew that there was a slight of hatred in her voice. And her request is the one which met his expectation. He understood her. And he felt a bit sorry, a feeling that shouldn't exist within his mind. So he threw his face away from Lacus' sight and clenched his teeth. But, he still respected her request, and approved it.

"…very well. I'll send us back to the real world now. we shall not wasting time here. the another factor has come." He said and once again summoned his Oblivion. The _Satori_ broke apart just like a fragile glass and they were back to the abandoned church.

"…now, do what you must… and you can do."

After heard Roxas' last words, Lacus stood up and walked to the place when she saw Kira and the others fought with Roxas' _Satori._

_This is it… Farewell, Kira…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In front of the Church**

**A Moment before Lacus back from Roxas' Satori.**

"…JUST GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" shouted Kira when he attack the guard of church, Axel the Flurry Dancing Flames. He strike from Axel's back after slide to his opened back with his shunpo. But Axel wasn't that easy to be strike, he countered Kira's attack with his own fire pillar that made Kira must take a few steps back. But Athrun rebound that chance from his front side, while Shinn from his right side. Axel found it interesting and decided to play along. He dodged it by threw his pair of chakram to both of them and just a moment after he threw, he turned back to Kira and kick him right in his stomach. Kira can't evade that and he just can endure it. while Athrun and Shinn canceled their frontal attack because of Axel's chakram that engulfed in flame right after they thrown off.

"hey, Come on! Its just the beginning! And you're almost run out of 5 minutes time! What the hell are you guys doing?" he mocked them. Unfortunately, they were almost run out of stamina because they must endure, block, or dodge Axel's variations attacks.

"well… if you just still like this, when you can get past me and save your Princess?" he said while looking at Kira. Kira who can't wait anymore grew furious and attacked Axel recklessly.

"you! Don't be joking around! I'LL KILL YOU FOR SURE!" he just attacked furiously.

Athrun was watched his move very clearly from the beginning. Its true his speed and power has increased from his normal state, but its just so un-Kira things to attack an enemy, whoever he is, with such a reckless and pointless attack.

'_is the _Shikabane Kira (Kira the Death Bringer)_ back?' _he thought.

"ORRYAAA…!" he engulfed his swords in flames. With his killing aura surrounded his body, he dashed with all he got towards Axel. Axel who had expected that smirked.

"lets see what you're made of!" Axel dashed towards him too. now, they prepared to strike each other, hard.

But before that could happen…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

A sudden yell from someone from the direction of the church rang, made the step of the two warriors dead in their tracks. After realized who was the one who yelled, the red haired Axel smirked, while Kira and the others can't say anything.

"stop right there, Kira…" the person pleaded. Yes, she is the one. Lacus Clyne stood in the gate of abandoned church. Behind her he stood, Roxas who Kira and the other known as Alex.

"THIS IS IT!" Athrun who have the better calculation of battle strike Axel suddenly, made him moved away from Kira. "Kira! get her while I make him a bit busy! Shinn! You take care of Alex, NOW!" command Athrun. Shinn and Kira who had realize Athrun's intention immediately made a move. Shinn, who must make Roxas away from Lacus take the lead.

"ALEX! and here I thought we were friends! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" he got eaten by his emotion and attacked him right on.

"…you're still have a lot to learn, Asuka…" he grabbed Shinn's blade, which still in its sheathed, and threw him to the church. And because of that, a loud noise of destroyed wall can be heard from inside.

"SHINN!" yelled Athrun, but unfortunately, he was still in his own fight with Axel.

Roxas who have thought that Shinn was no longer get in his way, prepared to welcome Kira. but just when he want to raised his arm, he felt his robe on his hand was pulled back. And finally he realized that someone has set up few strands of string on his robe. He looked to church and found Shinn stood weakly on the center of church, but still smilled.

"…don't think I've just learn how to slash a sword, Alex! Now, come here!" he pulled the strings that has been made into a complex tackles from church's pile to lessened the weight effect, made Roxas pulled back to the church, away from Lacus who just stood idly there. Kira smiled at Shinn's idea and finally met Lacus

"Lacus! I'm glad you're okay…" he said while panting because of his lessened stamina. "now lets get out of here!"

"…go away…"

"…what did you say?" Kira asked.

"I said GO AWAY! I DON'T EVEN NEED YOUR ATTENTION TO BEGIN WITH!" she shouted. Kira, Athrun, and Shinn can't believe what just they heard.

"what the hell are you saying?!" Kira grabbed her hands and dragged her. "Now lets…"

PLAAK…!

Lacus refuse his invitation and slap his hands away from hers. "don't touch me…" and with that, she turned away and walked back to the church, to Roxas.

"let us be on our way. I don't want to wasting time here, Roxas…" she said. More like a command for Roxas. Roxas, who had an intense fight with Shinn turned immediately. He acted like there was no Shinn to worry about.

"if that's your desire…" he opened the gate for her. But before that, Lacus pointed at Axel. Roxas knew what she mentioned and called for him.

"hey, its time to get back. See you for now, shoujo-boy…" Axel opened the chance by tackled Athrun's sword aside and slashed him right in the chest. Because of that, he fell to the ground. Saw it, Shinn shouted his name loudly.

"AXEL! I SAID GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! DON'T YOU HEARD THAT?!" Lacus shouted without even turn her gaze to take a look at him. Axel who shocked at her arrogant side scratched his head.

"oopss… looks like I went too far with this… I can't make the Angel even madder than this." And then, he just went away to the church. "ah… before I forget, the eavesdropper over there, it'll be better if you just show yourself, right? Its about time, you know…"

"ha ha… HA HA HA!! THIS IS GREAT! The Angel dumped her own Protector?! Never heard such a funny story like that! is he that useless to begin with, _My Lady_? HA HA HA!" the eavesdropper, Dem'ix appeared from the small woods in front of church. He walked to Athrun and looked at him pitifully. "well… looked at this. Maybe its true if you say they were _useless_ and _weak_! But its also true that they held the power that I wanted for long… hey, Roxas! Suck out this boy's soul! You can do it, right?"

Roxas looked at him, but he didn't even bother to answer him. Because before he could say anything, Lacus said, "you told me that you're going to obey me if I come along, right? Now listen, staying here any longer will just make things complicated for me. Just leave this place now."

He wasn't confused anymore after heard Lacus' order. He nodded and turned his body back to the gate. the confused and angry Dem'ix raged.

"hey, Roxas! Get over here right now!" he shouted.

"…I never remember I must obey to your order. beside, we've been told by number I to serve the Angel right after she agreed to come with us, right? Now if you understand, just go back already." Roxas said.

Dem'ix became angrier. But he knew Roxas was right, so he just land a last kick on Athrun as his angry rise. "cih! Fine, Roxas! I understand it." he walked back to the church where Lacus, Roxas and Axel waiting. "what about Raww?"

Axel looked at him with a cold expression after he heard 'Raww' been called. "let him go. He never had any business with us from very beginning. Besides, it looks like he has a great time somewhere…" after said that, he entered the gate, followed by Dem'ix.

Just when Lacus went to entered the gate, Kira stood as his last resort and ran to her.

"LIKE HELL I WILL LET YOU, ALEX!" he shouted. Roxas who realized that Kira don't give up just yet, prepared his Oathkeeper and put a stance. But before those two can collide, Lacus shouted.

"DON'T COME!" as she shouted, Kira stopped dead in his track.

"stay away from me, and don't ever try to get me back! If you don't listen… I wont forgive you…!" she turned her gaze back to Kira. as their eyes met, Kira can saw her fragile eyes of tears.

"…besides, you're going to die either way… just try to live longer than take your own death with me." After that, she turned back to the gate. try her hardest to hold back her tears.

With that, she entered the gate and disappeared from Kira's sight. Kira just fell to his knee. Dropped his swords and looked to the ground.

"…I'm the one, right?" he murmured in his despair.

" I'm the one who should protect you, then why you must sacrifice yourself for my sake? Answer me, Hime…" a trail of tears dropped on his cheek. But when he looked at it, the color wasn't clear like Lacus', but rather, it was red. The trail of tears of blood poured down from his eyes.

"answer, Lacus… why? WHY…?!" he shouted to the church. But of course, nobody can answer him. she was no longer there.

"AAAAHHHH……!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there, the 'Farewell' from Lacus' side is done. And for next chap, our main guest star will show up. dunno when I'll post it. this time is rather fast because I had a nice sleepover on my computer desk. I think the next will be a long delay because I got an important job to do, watch my 'Shakugan no Shana' DVD that I bought last week, and search for Tsukihime's arc.sar file to play it with English patch (I'm so pathetic, huh?) that's it, see you again!**


End file.
